Something Deeper The 98th Hunger Games
by CloveNeedsaRealityCheck
Summary: This games is like no other - the stakes are higher, the arena more deadly than can be, and the tributes more cunning than ever. Blood will be spilt, tears will be shed, and cannons will give nightmares to even the toughest teen. This is the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Please enter a tribute! You must be realistic with the names –

Full Name: (or nickname):

Gender:

Age:

Destrict:

Family&Friends:

History: (in depth would help)

Tesserae? If so, how many? :

Personality:

Appearance:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of choice:

Token: (where did they get it/who did they get it from)

Reaping outfit:

Opening ceremonies outfit:

Interview outfit:

Quote:

Other/anything I missed:

And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!


	2. Tributes!

This is a short list of Tributes! 

Thankyou so much to all the people who reviewed and sent in tributes! As you can see – I didn't miss anyone out so they're all in the games. **Chrissy van Pelt **does not yet have a district. Would there be another one she could be in (check the list). I hope not to let you all down, so I'll really just make random chances about who dies. And even if your character dies – please keep reading! If there is anything that I might have made your character do that they wouldn't normally please tell me!

THIS IS THE FINAL LIST

District One 

**Male - Seve Akonda**

**Female - Ruby Zershmeide**

District Two

**Female - Freya Kalen**

District Three

**Male - Randalf Kim**

District Four

**Male- Gabe Tiburon**

**Female- Selena Lennock**

District Five

**Male – Darryl Faines**

**Female - Tanner Shala**

District Six

**Male - Conan Beckon**

District Seven

**Female - Beatrix "Trixy" Morgenstern**

District Eight

**Female – Janet Gaislyn**

District Nine

**Male- Rioro (Rio) Ire**

**Female- Christina Ann Robins (Goes by Robin)**

District Ten

**Female - Alloura Marzougi **

District Eleven

**Male - Smarth Vital**

**Female -Trixi Tawers **

District Twelve

**Male- Anton "Tony" Urie**

**Female - Chrysanta "Chrissy" Mercade **

**I was so excited when I saw I **_**actually**_** had reviewers! I hope I don't let you all down! I will update regularly (hopefully). I'll start writing when I have all of the tributes.**


	3. Seventeen

**No one else has submitted tributes and I don't think anyone is going to, so I've decided that the tributes that are already submitted will be focus points. I've decided to keep one POV until the character dies etc. I'll determine this by drawing the character out of a hat so it's fair. I hope no one is annoyed that I'm using this POV, but I just find it boring if I keep changing. So instead of doing 24 different reapings, I'll just do one, but I'll talk about the other characters too. Everyone will be mentioned.**

**Chapter One - Seventeen**

**Anton Urie – District Twelve**

My mother had told me the story so many times I practically knew it off by heart, yet still I loved hearing how she fell in love with him. Perhaps it was because it was one of the only memories of my father, or maybe it was that I, somehow, wanted to be just like him. Either way, I always listened intently to the far-away voice of my mother.

The bitter gale wind hammered against her exposed cheeks and threatened to engulf her in snow, but still my mother pressed on, journeying her way through the streets of district twelve to her parent's (my grandparent's) clothing store. It was a freezing mid-winter night, and the inhabitants of her district were rugged up inside their poorly insulated houses, trying to preserve body heat as they sat by dwindling fires. Instead, my mother was outside, battling her way through the ongoing storm. She never told me why on earth she was outside, but it didn't seem important. I suppose she was running errands. Either way she was not protected from the harsh weather and was becoming weaker and weaker as she blindly navigated her way along. When she finally reached what she thought was her house, she knocked wildly on the door, and my father opened it. He was tall, with unruly dark hair, glinting chocolate eyes with thick lashes. In the haze she felt, my mother said she mistook him for an angel. He gallantly welcomed her to his home, and fed her warm a warm brothy soup that she described as 'the best thing I have ever tasted'. They exchanged conversation and immediately felt the connection. Slowly, they became friends, and then fell in love. My mother always described it as 'you're the best of friends one day, and see how beautiful and irrevocably wonderful each other are the next'. It was like a fairy tale – until the reaping day.

When my father's name was called, my mother's world came crashing down, as only that morning, Camden Urie asked her to be his. She called frantically through the crowd 'I love you!' and he cried the same back. In the waiting room, she was sobbing like mad and he was comforting her. "I will come back, I swear." he told her. That never happened. I believe their last words to each other were "I love you, I love you like the world will never end." And "Stay safe, my darling, I shall see you again, on the other side of the darkness, until then, let my love be with you,"

My mother has never been the same since that, especially when she found out she was pregnant two days after my father was killed. It wasn't that she never found love again, she did. But it just wasn't the same. I don't know how my mother would cope if she lost me in the Hunger Games, except that I realize that she would do something to end her pain.

Braeden wouldn't let her though; he would lock her inside the house under constant surveillance if he had to. Mum loved him so much, but to me, he was just another typical step-dad. The sort of person who favoured his own kids over his wife's ones, and always treated then with more care and respect. None of that bothered me, but I did feel excluded from the family as we sat down to the tiny scrubbed wooden table in our minute kitchen for dinner. While they chatted away, I just sat there, gazing off into space, until my mother tried to include me in the conversation. She knew, as my friends did that I was a really social person, just not around Braeden.

My mother met Braeden when I was ten. He didn't pay me a single ounce of attention, and I pretty much hated him. A change of heart occurred when he proposed to my mother. We did everything together, and I really began to warm up to him. He was actually like a second father to me; until things sidled back to the ways they used to be, silence between us. I don't have a clue what happened, but it tore us apart. Only when Micah was born did I realize that he was not stealing my family, he was adding to it.

Another thing I would miss if I died in the Hunger Games would be my half-siblings. I would sorely long for their laughter, their optimistic ways only a child could comprise of. Sometimes I dreamed about what they would be like in the future. They were scary thoughts, but I wanted them to do well, it would be my dying wish.

All of these feelings were racing through my mind as I was herded into the area roped off for the seventeen year-olds. If the reaping frightened me, then it must be petrifying for the younger kids. It _was_ terrifying, terrorizing, horrifying…the list just went on and on. I spotted my mother, clutching Karly's little hand, her face buried in Braeden's second-hand coat, looking as pale as a sheet. Braeden looked nervous as well, with Micah scooped up in his free arm.

"Tony?" a voice sounded from behind me. I whipped my head around and saw my best friend, Hugo Grant; his usual jubilant demeanor was interrupted by a jittery outbreak of anxiety. Trying to keep relaxed, I replied,

"It's me!" and grinned. Hugo returned the smile ever so slightly.

Like it was yesterday, I could remember how we became acquainted. We were only seven, so innocent back then (hardly). We met in the principal's office, after starting a food fight at school. We were both young, and reckless and carefree; we became inseparable after that –each other's shadows.

And here we stood, cowering in a sea of just as scared teenagers, all waiting to see if they were safe for another year. The District twelve announcer, Sequin Moon, was standing elegantly on the stage, observing the restless crowd. This was her first year as an escort, and as always, the new ones get the most boring district; ours. We had Effie Trinket a few years back, but she was upgraded to a better district after Katniss Everdeen won the Hunger Games and became a living legend. Sequin had curly, sparkly gold locks that looked like they've been dyed one hundred times over. She also had liquid silver eyes that could only look like that after being genetically modified by the capitol.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" she piped. "Happy Hunger Games! And now, ladies first!" Her hand dived into the huge glass barrel containing the girls' names. "Chrysanta Mercade!" A petite girl crept through the twelve year-old section and onto the stage. She was slight, with cropped black hair, her trusting blue eyes dilated in fear. "Any volunteers?" Silence. That didn't surprise me at all, in our district; the Hunger Games was a death sentence. We have only had a handful of victors in the last ninety eight years. The tributes from the other districts crushed us like bugs on almost all occasions. "Now the males!" Was it me, or did sequin actually look genuinely excited? Then I realized, the games were made for _entertainment_.

She lunged her hand downwards and fumbled, managing to grasp on to a slip of paper. Somewhere in this crowd, there was a child that would be sent to their death, _this is sick._ Sequin drew a deep breath and read, "Anton Urie!" I was dreaming, I had to be! There was no way that one of my twenty-five slips could have been reaped. It was one slip in thousands. I hated this. I tried telling myself I had nothing to lose to make dying easier, but that was far from true, I had _everything _to lose. I slowly made my way to the stage, my teeth biting my lips in case I was to burst into tears; I felt like I was. Everything came crashing down, and I now know what he felt like when my father was reaped, except he had more on the line, a pregnant fiancée and a loving family. I was too afraid to look at the faces of my loved ones.

The mayor read the dull treaty of treason before it finally hit me: _I was a piece in the Hunger Games. I was going to die. Like my father, like the other ninety-five tributes from District twelve. I was going to leave this world at seventeen._


	4. Windows

Chapter Two –

I was dreaming, I knew it, I had to be! When I wake up, I'll be in my old room with Micah snuggled up at the foot of the bed. The walls that were once blue are now a faded grey. The window frames are battered and beaten after withstanding many storms, tantrums and fires. The peeling white paint mingles with the rest of the colour palette in the room, dull and ancient. It's broken on the right side, badly severed at the corner, but on the left it was still intact, just not in very good condition. The windows themselves were smudged with coal dust and blocked out majority of the natural light struggling to infiltrate the space. The bed that I was sleeping on was stuffed in the center of it, the mattress lumpy and uncomfortable, it's wooden structure wasted with age. With Micah and I both fitted onto the bed, it was quite a struggle for free space. The bed was only a child's so it was far too small for me on my own; with the extra body it was hard pressing to become at ease. In the far corner, there was a newer set of drawers, containing everything that was ever precious to me inside. On the floor a rag rug, that was like everything else I pictured: aged and dusty. Despite all of that, this was still my room and it was a part of me.

My family could afford a better house, my parents did have well-paying jobs, but my mother couldn't bear to leave it, like it was a part of her, too. There was a story to it, another one that she told with that far-away look in her eyes, another memory of my father she couldn't bear to forget in her new life.

I was younger when she told it to me, it was late one night and I had a nightmare, it was a terrible one, too, I never wanted to relive it. She came into my bedroom and stroked my forehead until I stopped crying then, to make me feel better, she told the story:

"When I met your father, he was standing right at this front door, I was ill and cold, so he let me in," she said dreamily. "His hospitality was wonderful, he was so generous," I was trying to work out what hospitality meant when she continued,

"This was his parent's house, they were kind too, and when your father and I fell in love, they were going to give the house to us," There was a hint of sadness in her voice. "We never moved in, but when he passed away, they gave it to me all the same," I loved my mother's storytelling; I could sit there for hours with wide eyes, just listening to her distant voice.

"I used to always visit when your father was alive, and I grew attached to the place. I used to sit in this very room with him, watching the world go by through the window, when it could open, everything was just perfect, we were safe," she smiled. "We are safe, you are safe, so sleep peacefully, my son, and you will wake in the morning, happy again," I nodded serenely. She would tenderly tuck me in once more, and then adjourn to the other small bedroom in the house.

Now that all seemed like the past, as I was ushered into a small room in the justice building. It was grander than anything I had ever seen in my entire life, even though, it needed a few coats of paint and a good dusting. I sat down on a velvet couch, rubbing my hand over its supple surface, but my heart was racing. I felt numb as I sat there, waiting for my family. First in was my mother, hysterically weeping. "Oh Tony!" she cried. "I feel so empty; I should have volunteered for you!" She wiped her eyes with the back of hand, like a child separated from its parents. "But that's silly," Sniffing now, she touched my shoulder tentatively. "I'm too old!" then she burst into tears again. "I'm too old! I'm too old! I want you back home!" Braeden grasped her hand. Micah and Karly rushed into my arms. I cradled them for a while then spoke,

"You must be good for mummy and daddy, look after them while I'm away, can you do that?" They nodded seriously. I turned to Micah, "Now you must be a man and be good for your family, so no trouble making, promise?" Now I turned to Karly. "Be brave, and behave, you need to promise me too," She promised, and so did Micah.

Braeden looked uncertain, but his eyes were welling with tears. I held out my hand for him to shake. Instead, he pulled me into a hug. "I know…I just seem like a step-dad to you, but you are my son, and I want you to know…" I smiled slightly. "I understand, I like you too, Braeden," He stepped back.

"Tony?" My mother asked forlornly.

"Yes?"

"Come back," Her hand grasped onto mine, as if she was trying to keep me from leavin her. I closed my eyes tightly, I didn't want her to live in the horror that she went through all over again when my father went into the Hunger Games. She cannot lose me as well.

"You are the last piece of Camden I have, you are my little boy, and I love you so much!"

"I'll come back," How could I be sure?

"I want you to have this," She drew her arm out from her coat, and in it was a fine silver chain, with a guitar pick attached. "This was…his, it was your father's good luck charm," I grasped it in my hand in thanks.

I just embraced the four of them until it was time for them to go.

In stepped Hugo. He looked miserable, like he was going to my funeral already. "I'll miss you while you're away." I was shocked; Hugo never said anything like this.

"What will you do without me?" I tried to joke, but the words came out in a barely audible whisper. Hugo turned his fave to the ceiling, as if takling to a magical being that could possibly get us out of this situation, and spoke even quieter than I,

"I don't know,"

"I'll miss you too, but I'm coming back," He lowered his head glumly, and we exchanged little conversation before it was time for him to go.

Was I ever coming back? Chances were that I was not. I just needed to try. No not just to try, I needed to kill myself in the effort of coming back home. But what if someone killed me first?


	5. Rigid

Chapter 3 –

Bump, rattle, bump, rattle. The noise of the train jolted me out of my reverie, all the flashbacks of my childhood. Everything I had built in district 12 was deteriorating as we sped further away from home. Why can't the train slow down? The Capitol obviously wanted the tributes to spend little time over their musings and more time entertaining them. We couldn't even enjoy our lives in the short time we had left before being slaughtered. The train was going over 250 km an hour, as I found out earlier, but it felt to be moving even more rapidly, painfully. It was as if every second wasted was a blow to the head, like I knew the end was coming. The image of my weeping mother haunted every move I made, I could still hear her crying, as loud and clear as if she was sitting by the window with me. She wasn't of course; she was probably locked in her bedroom wailing for my father. I pictured Braeden coming to comfort her, wrapping his arm protectively around her shaking shoulders, a glint of a tear in his eyes. Micah and Karly watching the whole scene, cowering in the corner, confused as they desperately raked the room for me. I wasn't there. I should be. I need to be nurturing them, like seedlings ready to shoot up into strong trees. I wanted to be helping them learn, easing them into society. They were bright kids; they could do well if they tried.

If I died, they would have lost a part of their lives, though they were too young to understand some issues, they knew what it meant to be 'not there'. If I died, what would the future hold for them? I knew the answer. They would be pushed into their age groupings, holding their breath…that wasn't right. I needed to put a stop to this; I needed to survive, for their sake.

"Anton?" Sequin asked squeakily. I turned around and glared at her. There weren't many people who I could take my anger out on without feeling guilty, and Sequin was one of them. She seemed oblivious to my irritation, and smiled,

"I wanted to know how you are settling into your temporary home!" She smoothed down a loose strand of her golden hair. I raised my eyebrow,

"I'm fine thanks," Sequin let out a deep breath in relief,

"Oh, that's good, I need to make sure, and to keep us all organized!" She flattened her clipboard to her chest. "Anywho, dinner is in an hour!" As she bounced away cheerily, I turned back towards the window.

The sky had darkened over the time when I was pondering, and the window's shiny surface reflected my face back at me. I looked terrible, my skin was white, my eyes had huge black rims around them, and my eyebrows were creased in worry. This was the face of a crazed man. Now that I couldn't see anything, I wandered aimlessly around the train for a while, and then decided to explore my compartment.

I wouldn't really call it a compartment; it was more like a master bedroom. The walls were decorated in grand spirals, the floor blanketed with a thick white carpet. The bed was unlike anything I had slept on before, it was so comfortable, and I just lay there, my head buried in the feather-filled pillows. Time passed quickly.

"Anton!" Sequin called as she opened the door, aghast. "Dinner's ready! Shower and come quickly!"

I groaned and stood up, but my knees were weak and I just toppled back over onto the bed again. My second effort was more successful, and I was able to prop myself up on my shaky legs and gingerly head towards the bathroom. I was confused, no, more than that, I was completely perplexed. Hadn't I just entered through my bedroom into the bathroom? Or at least what I thought was the bathroom. It was colossal, perhaps five times bigger than my room at home. The walls were tiled in one huge mirror, so wherever you looked your reflection stared back at you. In the far corner was a shower, taking up a great percentage of the space. I entered it, and clung to the immediate inside for support. Instantaneously, scorching hot water was pelting down onto my shivering body, stinging my insides along with a fowl smelling gunge that emanated from the cracks in the tiles at my feet.

I swore in annoyance and pain, and flailed my arms around wildly until they hit the stop button. More carefully, I chose a warm rinse, with no dyes, fragrances or soaps added. It brought relief to my aching body as I just stood there, in a stupor of despair, letting the warm liquid trickle down my rigid body. The body that belonged to a boy, who has a family and friends back home, who has a whole life ahead of him, maybe even a family of his own some day, yet he wasn't going to have any of that. He was leaving and never returning. I am this boy, I am Anton Urie, I stand rigid in the shower, too scared to come out.


	6. Swagger

Failed Attempts

I slouch into the dining hall, with my eyebrows drooping and my bones sagging. To be perfectly honest, I looked like a monster. Just before I dragged myself out of the shower, I glanced at myself in the mirror. Who was the boy who stared back at me? He had this hunched look to him, like he was expecting to see someone creep up on him with an axe, and was glad of it. He grimaced as his spindly fingers groped around his head with a towel, his damp brown hair hanging limply over his ears. He flexed them shortly after, and winced as his knuckles made an unattractive cracking noise. His skin hugged his bones, sallow and waxy, like he had always lived in the games. He had a crazed glint in his eyes, and trudged out of the room in hostility. It took me a few seconds of slumping around to realize this boy was me.

They were all waiting for me, every single one of them; Sequin bounced in her seat, and then pushed a lock of gold hair behind her pixie-like ear, Peeta, middle-aged and brooding over his meal, looked up, Katniss, who was also ageing, gave me a watery smile and then nudged Chrysantana softly. The little girl glanced upwards. "H-hi," she stuttered, then went back to her food.

"Yep…hi everyone," I just stood there awkwardly, taking in the scene. My mouth twitched as I tried to smile in assurance, but failed.

"Why don't you sit down?" Katniss's lips curved into a smile of pity.

"If he could do that, the scum," Sequin muttered under her breath, and then gave me a sickly sweet smile.

"What did you say?" I mumbled in reply, my voice rising slightly, Sequin flickered her eyelashes as a six year old might. Katniss, with her dark hair and sharp eyes shot Sequin a look and turned back to me.

"There's plenty of food," she gestured to the banquet, yet somehow I lost my non-existent appetite even further.

"Bet you've never seen this much in your life, have you Anton?" Sequin flashed her perfectly white teeth in my direction, beaming in her own stupidity. Trying to ignore her with much force, I drew my chair out from under the ornate table, and relished the muffled scraping noise it made as it was dragged along the carpet, filling in the gauche silence that followed.

I plonked down on my velvet chair and sighed, only loud enough so only the pumpkin soup and the ladle in front of me could hear it. "Anyway," Sequin giggled, ignorant of her comments,

"It's not like you'll have long to enjoy it," She turned her white skin back to her stew, a rich beefy substance that smelled far better than the muck we made back home. When I was little, home seemed like one of the most wonderful places on Earth, but it grew crummier as I grew older.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" My voice was meant to sound deadly and lethal, but came out as a hoarse accusation.

"Nothing," Sequin spoke airily then, winding her sparkly tresses round and round her finger, continued with her blood boiling speech.

"I think district twelve is well…"she glanced at Peeta and Katniss before continuing. "The worst district ever, and the slime balls that infest the place are losers and shouldn't even be allowed into the Hunger Games," she finished her sentence with a little gasp, thrilled at her bravado.

I scrunched my fists up in tight balls under the table cloth as she spoke, and could feel my face becoming redder by the second. As soon as her voice trailed off, I took my chances and grabbed her. The shock of the reaping, the sorrow of my family, the confusion and desperation that was all bottled up inside of me burst the instant it reached boiling point. I rammed her into the wall of the compartment in fury, my arms pinning her into the ostentatious surface, with my eyes fixed on her bright silver ones. She whimpered as I growled, then hung limply in my grasp. The explosion of energy I had combined with the lack of food I had eaten was enough to tire me out, yet I was still immobile.

"Tony…" Peeta cautioned, edging closer to me as I snarled at my name.

"P-please…" Sequin sobbed, "Put me down…" I stood my ground.

"Do it, Anton!" Katniss pressed. Nothing they said was going to perform anything. It was diminutive Chrysantana that made me drop Sequin with a thud.

"Excuse me, Anton- Tony?" her voice quavered. "Please leave her, she didn't know what she was doing," Tears welled in her big blue eyes, making her look more like a child that ever in her red gingham dress. She looked as innocent as her shrill voice rang and her eyes pleaded, that I had had an obligation to do as she says.

I looked down at Sequin in disgust, but only spoke in a pathetic tone, "You are going to apologise and be nice, and never speak of this day again, you hear?" She nodded wildly as I continued, "I am sorry I hurt you, it was wrong, please apologise to me for being so rude,"

"Sorry," she sniveled.

What had come over me?

He strutted up to the stage like he was the coolest person on earth, with his shoulders back and his tousled blonde hair ruffled in the breeze. He looked confident and ready for anything, and the look was intimidating. He threw smiles at the girls in the roped off area for sixteen year-olds, and they swooned, it was rather pathetic, watching all of the females with those doggy-eyes. "Seve Akonda!" his name was …the boy with the floppy hair and big blue eyes. His partner from district 1 was Ruby Zershmeide. She was a female version of Seve, tall, white-skinned and blonde. Her effervescent hair fell in ringlets down to her waist, which was clothed with an ice blue dress, skimming over her skin. Instead of Seve's blustery, she timidly crept onto the stage, her eyes darting from side to side.

I could see Chrysantana beside me, wriggle in discomfort as she watched the television screen as I did, only her eyes kept trailing away from the images, then back again. Poor thing. "Congratulations Seve and Ruby, our newest Hunger Games competitors for District One!" the escort, Marley, grinned as everyone cheered and whopped. I would much rather have him as an escort than blunderbuss Sequin.

The next boy was small and snarky. He sneered he jumped onto the stage: "Rat Hues!" Who would call their kid Rat? He looked like one too, with greasy brown hair and snidely eyes, his nose was tipped in an aristocratic point, unlike Chrysantana's little ski jump one, which was cuter than his rodent face. Even though he was twelve, he looked so confident that he could win the Hunger Games that I laughed outright.

"Anton!" Sequin, who was back to her former self and quite relaxed around everybody now, chided. She was scribbling away on her clip board and her blood red nails raced across the page with her pen. I replied a smug,

"Sequin!" back at her, in the same tone of voice. She gave me an affronted look and went back to scrawling.

"Beige Qeu!" was called, a girl with a gap-toothed grin walked onto the stage, but before she had time to say - "I'm so going to win!" Another girl raced up to the stage. She had this sharp face framed with a disarray of corn silk hair, and prominent grey eyes, and slanting cheek bones. Her name was Freya Kalen, and as I discovered, was deaf. Maybe she would be easy to kill, however she didn't look like it.

From district three was Randalf Kim. He was unlike everyone else in the Games for far, his hair was as black as an oil slick and he had a twisted, charcoal-coloured arm, like a skinny stump growing out of his shoulder. He waddled rather than walked, but his eyes displayed something he wasn't telling everyone else. I made a mental note to work it out of him. His district partner was Graphite Edgley, and I was relieved to see she wasn't much of a threat, just a lanky eighteen year-old, who was far to clumsy to even make her way onto the stage without tripping.

It was district four that alarmed me. The female, bright-spark Serena Lennock caught my eye. She was quite good-looking, with golden-brown wavy hair and sea-green eyes, but that wasn't what worried me. She looked incredibly intelligent and smiled as she glided her way up the steps, but didn't give away her inside emotions, and when the camera's focused onto her face, she looked right into the lenses, without hesitance, and her eyes penetrated the screen. Gabe Tiburon was just as flashy as Seve Akonda, as waved and flirted as he swaggered up to the stage.

Tanner Shala was dreamy-looking with this far-away look in her eyes, though when she volunteered for the games that appearance hardened. Would she be a career tribute? She was from district five… I doubted her partner, Darryl Faines would care, and he just looked fed up.

Conan Beckon was called for district 6, as was a girl who was pronounced as "Chrissy!" from a woman in the audience.

From district 7 was Beatrix Morgenstern, who looked sick as she slunk onto the stage, humming a vague melody rather soberly. Janet Gaislyn, Riorio Ire, Christina Ann Robins, Alloura Marzougi, Smarth Vital and Trixi Tawers were all intimidating, but I had to be strong, I just had to be.


	7. Sequin in the Spotlight

The Capitol

"We're here!" Sequin gushed, pointing out of the window. The streets were actually clean, with white footpaths lining them with colossal skyscrapers spearing through the clouds with their pointed roofs. They mirrored the horrifying people they inhabited as the citizens of the Capitol strutted across roads, lounged outside café's and gazed up at huge flashing signs hanging from some of the buildings. The people had their skin dyed in off the wall colours, making them look like walking rainbows. Some had jewels encrusted into their artificial skin and had surgery so enhanced, that they no longer looked human. Plum, pea-green, aqua, tangerine…the people here showed skin and 'feathers and lace', manipulating their human characteristics and twisting them into disfigured walking, talking monsters. Chrysantana gave a little gasp, and then smothered her rosy mouth with her petite hand.

Katniss glowered and Peeta patted her on the back a little awkwardly. Sequin gave a huge and glamorous smile as we stepped off the train, greeted by cameras. I trembled as she flashed and charmed. At the reaping, I thought she looked old and tried desperately to be young, but know that I really see her, I realize she cannot be many years older that Chrysantana, fifteen years old at least. How old were escorts generally supposed to be?

Sequin gave a little wave to the man filming and then pranced into a nearby glossy building, with Katniss and Peeta at her heels. Chrysantana hesitated, and then ran to catch up with the others, who busied themselves in the lobby.

"So," Katniss smiled. "Chrysantana and I will take the lift first, and then sequin will go with An-Tony," And with that, she walked Chrysantana to the door and when the lift gave a little 'ping', she entered, though I could see no reason why we could all travel in there together. When it was our turn, Sequin marched up to the doors, though I rather trudged.

"Sequin?" I asked, curiosity playing on my features, "How old are you?" Quite unruffled, Sequin replied a short,

"Sixteen,"

"How can you be an escort at sixteen?"

She sighed, and then turned to face me. "Look," she says matter-of-factly, "My father knows a lot of people in the Capitol, so it's only natural that I would too. I pulled a few strings and here I am, escorting District 12, when all I really wanted to do was escort District 1, but that slob Marley got the gig. Anyway," she fluffs up her hair dreamily and pouts, "All I want is my name in lights,"

"Right…" I said, obviously wanting to close the subject. I don't know what I was expecting from Sequin, but after my anger I unleashed on her last night, I felt drained of energy, like I used all of my strength threatening and almost punching a sixteen year-old girl. Was I expecting a huge scandal? Was I expecting a piece of news that would change my horrible life? The answer is no.

"I can hear them now…" Sequin breathed, caught in the euphoria of her dream. "Chanting my name, everyone adoring me. Sequin! Sequin! Sequin! They cry." She turns to me and I see a new side of Sequin, determination. "I will get there,"

The sliding metal doors skim open and I step into a long corridor, with chandeliers lighting every corner and grand paintings lining the walls. Facing me were colossal double doors and then smaller ones curving off as the corridor edges away from it. Katniss and Chrysantana were waiting at the top, well, Katniss was waiting, and Chrysantana was more like cowering behind the older woman.

"So," Sequin straightens up, becoming all professional, "This is where you will stay, Anton Urie…" she glances at her clipboard, "You will be staying in room 3, and Chrysantana," she looks at it again, "Will stay in room 7, any questions?" We all shake our heads. I noticed Katniss seemed rather weary of Sequin's flamboyancy. I can see what the games have done to her. Her body is visibly smaller than what I saw on one of the Hunger Games recaps aired on television to fill in time, her voice is hollow when she speaks, though it has a tender edge to it, like every poor tribute from district 12 were her own children, and her eyes, those eyes, greedy for justice and democracy, seemed to eat away with longing whenever she sees families who have never been scarred by the Hunger Games, and well with tears whenever she sees people who's loved ones have been destroyed by the Capitol.

"Good," Sequin smiles, "You all rest for a bit, and then maybe Katniss and Peeta will work with you, uh- no, wait," she turns once again to her clipboard, "Yeah, sorry about that, you both actually have appointments with your stylists, in…now!" she struts away through the double doors. I watched as they swung closed.

"So you heard the lady," Peeta smiles, I only just noticed that he had walked out of the lift while Sequin nattered. "I'll be your mentor, Chrysantana, and Katniss will be Anton's. So, Chrysantana, follow me." He led the way into one of the doors.

"So it looks like you and me, then, huh?" Katniss smiles.

"Sure thing," I nod. She leads me into the door. Inside, is a team of people from the Capitol.

"Oh, my!" one gasps, circling me with a look of concern on her face.

"Well," another speaks, "At least he's not like that fool last year."

"Too right!" the third agrees. The first person, a woman, frowns. She has tomato red cropped hair and pinkish skin. Like a crown, little jewels dot across her forehead, in a pattern of pink, white and red.

"Pulchra!" she snaps at the nearest girl, who nods and begins circling me. She has very dark skin and violet eyes. Petite, very like Chrysantana, I believe she looks like, and perhaps the most normal. Smoothing down her lilac locks, she bites her lip in anticipation. The third one, a man, runs his fingers through his electric blue dreadlocks and raises his eyebrows.

"Well," he says finally, "We better get started," Katniss, knowing now was the time to leave, ducked out of the room swiftly, leaving me to be with these people. "Pulchra, run a bath!" Pulchra rushes into the bathroom while the others strip off of my clothes, inspecting me all along the way.

"It's ready!" Pulchra said breathlessly as she stood in the door to the bathroom. The dense orange liquid that is in the bath looks revolting and I stare at it fearfully. "Go on!" the man urges. "I'm Zeth, by the way, and this is Jarrah," he points to the red-haired woman. "And Pulchra is our-." He clears his throat, "Intern, though I must say, she does a fantastic mandarin and Oya bath!" Zeth smiles at Pulchra. I end up taking five baths after the first and all of them were equally repulsive, except for the last, which was thankfully a warm tub of plain old water infused in some sort of lemony scent.

I have only ever had a lemon once, and that was last night on the train with dessert. The next bath was a runny green liquid, and the one after that was made of incredibly fine grains of sand and water. After an incredibly lengthy session of scrubbing and rubbing horrible gunk into my hair, I am finally conducted into a puffy chair of white leather by the chattering prep team, but the relief I felt was short lived. The moment my back hit the chair, a piece of wax was ripped off of the skin on my leg, which made me swear in surprise.

"Sorry," Pulchra squeaked. I am forced to sit in the chair for three hours more, enduring more plucking and pulling and rubbing with moisturizers and scented oil. The man, whose name I have forgotten, buffs my nails into perfection and orders around the other two, with Jarrah smoothing out my 'complexion' and adding tons of makeup to my skin. While this was all going on, I sat dumfounded, and stark naked.

When my prep team had finally finished with me, their eyes raked over their work. "Excellent work on his skin, Jarrah!" Pulchra smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks, Pulchra! You did a great job on his nails Zeth!" Zeth received the praise with grace and congratulated Pulchra on the job she did with my hair, as I wondered if that was some sort of routine they did, congratulating each other.

With huge amounts of exertion, the three of them hold up a huge mirror, but staggered and almost dropped it. I don't have any clothes on, but I stare at my reflection in reproach. My face looked like a mask covered it; removing absolutely any freckles or changes in skin tone I had and replaced it with a dewy base for their creations. My eyes are lined extravagantly in black eye shadow that shimmered almost like silver in the artificial light of the bathroom. My hair was ruffled and spiked on end, so it was in a casual-looking disarray of pre-meditated messiness. Apart from the black they painted my nails, I had absolutely no other fanciness added to my form, but I still looked immaculate.

"I think-." Zeth smiled. "You are ready to meet your stylist,"

Oh god help me.


	8. They're all Fruitcakes

Zeth clapped his hands together and Pulchra and Jarrah followed in tiny applause as a man, who was grandly draped in a shirt of midnight blue silk, strode into the room. "Thank you, thank you," he purred.

I stood there blankly for a moment, but was drawn back to earth when he exclaimed; "Ah!" at the sight of me. "You must be…Anton, no?" he had a funny accent that could only be acquired from the capitol. I nodded slowly. "Excellent," he smiled, flashing his white teeth. "Well, now, spin for me!" he made a circle with his finger, prompting me, so I turned self-consciously.

"Wonderful, now, I am Apollo, your stylist." He ran a hand through his obviously dyed blonde hair. "So, as you know, the opening ceremony is a big deal for the tributes, so you must make the most of it," he walked swiftly around me, just like Zeth, Pulchra and Jarrah did. "This year, we are going to focus on what the mines are like, dark, dramatic, and hard to see," I winced on the inside at this statement, imagining how funny I'll look when Hugo sees me on television.

Our last words to each other were awkward, uncomfortable, like all of a sudden, there was an invisible veil separating us. My stomach twisted with pangs of homesickness as I thought of him, so I pushed it out of my mind, I needed to focus. To show that I was, I repeated; "Dark, dramatic, hard to see, "

"Anyway," Apollo cleared his throat, "I am now going to show you your outfit!" He reached for a bag, "Close your eyes," Jarrah instructed. There was a rustling of fabric, a clang of something metallic, and soon enough, I was staring down at my outfit. I wore jet black leather pants that covered my legs like tights and a crown of black, twisted metal, kind of like thorns, sat on my hair. They all eyed me, from my puzzled expression to my bare chest.

"Now you must sit!"

I was dragged, once again, to the comfortable chair and was instructed to close my eyes and lie back once more. When I opened them, I looked down at my chest and saw a pattern of black and silver swirls that matched my headpiece patterned there.

"What do you think?" Pulchra burst.

"Cool," I mumbled, shrugging. I wasn't interested in clothes. In fact, right now I don't think I cared about anything; not Chrysantana or Apollo or Sequin or Katniss or Peeta not…Micah and Karly? Oh god damn me, why was this happening? It's like as soon as I start feeling slightly normal, I have to think about those sweet faces and wonder how they are and what they are doing…

"_Sup, Tony!" Hugo called from across the classroom. His sandy hair was windswept and brushed to the side, and his green eyes glistened with mischief. He wore old jeans and a shirt, it was the best anyone could afford. Hugo, with his 6 foot 1 build, stood out from the rest of the class. I grinned confidently and strode over to where he sat, lounging on the top of his desk, chatting animatedly with Madonna Dreary._

_Madonna was a pretty, yet talkative girl in our grade, who couldn't help but to laugh with everyone whenever she got the opportunity. She wound a piece of dirty blonde hair around her finger and waved: "Oh, Hi Tony!"_

"_Hey Madonna, what's happening?" _

_Hugo grinned then whispered to me: "Reckon today's your day with Evelyn? 'Cos I'm willing to bet that it is!" I chuckled nervously as he spoke, noticing Evelyn Paisley walk through the door, her caramel hair frame that sweet heart-shaped face of hers. Evelyn was a rather old-fashioned girl, wearing a ruffled cream dress that was streaked slightly with dirt. _

"_Nah, today is the first day of the ninety-seventh Hunger Games, I'd rather not concern myself with girls," Hugo's forgetful face fell as he remembered, then all was silent…_

That seemed like such a long time ago, when we talked about girls and playing pranks on teachers…

"Just cool?" Jarrah demanded. "We spent _ages_ doing it!" her voice regrettably brought me back down to earth.

"Um…" I let the words hang in the air, all of a sudden; the day seemed to go from bad to worse, especially with the reconciliation I just had, and on another note; how on earth could I compose myself?

"Well," Apollo completed the statement for me, "I believe it is wonderful work!" he gave Jarrah and appreciative smile. "So that concludes today's session."

I still couldn't believe that I was falling back into…well, depression. I feel as though there is a dead weight attached to my back and whenever I try and pull it off, it becomes heavier and heavier.

Apollo's mobile shrilled, but it was Pulchra who picked it up. "Hello?" she asked a little short of breath. Was she always like that – like she had just jumped off of a rollercoaster, like the ones I see on TV?

"Uh huh…" she nods. "…alright I'll tell him." A strange look crosses her face before she gasps, "Oh I almost forgot! Okay, we'll see you there, thanks Lia, Ciao!" she snapped the flip phone shut and turned to Apollo.

"Li Li says that Catlin and the rest of her prep team is taking darling Chrysantana to their chariot, so we need to get a move on too. Oh and you need to bring the remote, Lia says she can't find hers and I was supposed to have told you before but I'm just so forgetful!" she trilled.

Jarrah and Zeth linked arms with me and steered me out of the room. Apollo marched ahead of us, shaking his head as Pulchra skipped at his heels, her stilettos clipping against the now wooden floor. "I can help, really! I'll make you coffee and things like that!" she insisted, though Apollo was firmly against her ideas so she gave up eventually.

When we reached the door to the chariot room, I spotted Chrysantana. Her cute hair was straightened and her makeup was done the same way as mine, though the intricate swirls that were patterned on my chest started at the edge of one of her lined eyes and crept down her cheek, across her shoulder and stretching down her arm. She wore a tight leather corset-like thing (I really didn't know what it was) that covered her torso, and attached to it was a sheer silvery black, blowy bottom of a gown, though under that she wore dark tights.

"Hi Anton," she smiled meekly and I briefly wondered if she had a boost in confidence, she certainly wasn't this social before (if you could call it that).

"Hey," I answered. "You ready?"

She grimaced; "As I'll ever be,"


	9. Little birds and LOTS of Glitter

The world is spinning. Why? Stop it right now. I can't make it do what I want. This is annoying. My heart is pounding. My knuckles are white. I am so nervous. Sequin stares long and hard at me, trying to decipher my thoughts, though rather reluctantly drops her gaze seconds later. She has changed from her eclectic heels and cocktail dress into a dainty silken number, which was crisp white and ruffled at the top. I hated to admit it but it actually suited her, with her sparkly eyes and hair radiating off of its brightness. Katniss and Peeta mirrored each other in stance, slumped slightly against the wall, though dressed for the occasion they looked very out of place with their frowns.

"Oh my gosh!" Sequin exclaimed, her voice dripping with anticipation. "I cannot wait to see how everything turns out, and may I just say-"she paused dramatically. "That you all look wonderful. Isn't this going to be the best hunger Games EVER?" Katniss shifted slightly. Peeta mumbled something and stared at the floor. Chrysantana gave a slight nod. And I snorted. Well aren't we a lively party? - A hyper bossy-boots, an uninterested mentor, another mentor who couldn't care less, a little girl who is frightened of her own shadow and a soon to be emo. Just great! Not.

"Oh you're all too funny! Silence is always the nicest way of applause! Thankyou!" she trilled, checking her phone. "We may enter!"

When we were inside, I looked around glumly. The district 1 male- what was his name? Stove, Steve…Seve!- was chatting to the district 1 girl, Ruby, who was only giving small nods and exclaiming in all of the right places, so Seve was fuelling the conversation. The rat-face from 2 was glaring at everyone, while Freya Kalen was standing like a soldier by her chariot; her cold presence seemed to eliminate Ruby's warmth.

Her sharp, mistrusting face was stonily framed with her blonde hair, the thin and messy as I saw at her reaping was tamed into bouncing curls that she smoothed down, scowling, and her piercing grey eyes narrowed as we entered the room. The delicate-looking hands that belonged to her reached down and tugged at her light green trench coat, equipped with all of this medical gear. Gabe Tiburon from 4 was showing off to the girl from 7, with her mossy, forest-green eyes gazing off to the side. _I guess we have two ladies men this year._

The guy from 3 with the shriveled arm was keeping to himself, lolling around aimlessly as the girl from his district poked herself adjusting the necklace of computer chips she wore around her neck. Yet again, my mind seemed to freeze up when I saw Serena Lennock, not revealing emotions, but socializing all of the same.

The girl from 5 was eyeing Seve from a distance, a look of pure envy crossing her face as he flashed a dazzling smile at Ruby. Tanner, her name is, looking nicely tall and slender, but not underfed in a crowd of starved children, she and perhaps the careers and the girl from 7 were the only people who had some meat on their bones, though not much. Her shoulder-length hair was layered so that it shimmered with volume, not as dirty blonde as it was before. As she eyed Seve, I looked at the kids from 8, draped in an array of different exotic, colourful fabrics that flashed over our faces from across the room. The girl from nine caught my eye. She smiled and walked over to where I stood. She had choppy blonde hair that was coated in so much hairspray that it looked brown, she seemed friendly enough, so I said; "Hi,"

"Hi," she replies. "Look," she lowers her voice. "I wanted to wish you good luck in the games, I'm saying that to everyone, though they're probably plotting how to kill me, but heck!" she gave a small laugh and waved her hand. "I'm gonna be murdered sooner or later, so who cares if I make some enemies in the meantime!" I could really start liking this girl.

"Yeah," I answer, nodding slightly.

"Oh I'm Robin, by the way," she extended her hand to me and I shook it, feeling her firm, yet thin fingers under mine. "But my real name's Christina Ann Robins, but no one calls me that except for our escort, Kaarly," she drew out the last word into a drawl and then giggled; "Apparently Karly is a boy's name in the capitol, so I asked him if it was true and he just replied: 'Chris is a boy's name, but you're a girl' then I had to explain to him that my name was Christina and that it was a girl name _and_ that he should call me Robin," I chuckled. The girl was younger than me by a bit, but she looked okay, and decided to trust in her right away.

Sequin beckoned to me so I apologized: "That's my escort, Sequin and I think she wants me to go, but good luck to you too," She spoke a steady, sure! And then spun around on her heel and trotted back to her chariot.

"No time for making friends!" Sequin chirped, "It's time to get into your chariot!"

I clambered, or half did, because Zeth grabbed me and placed me in the carriage. I didn't like his grip, it burnt my skin, not literally, but it still left a mark after he'd let go. 'Li Li' as Pulchra called her, was a beefy woman, with normal looking brown hair and blazing, fiery red, orange and yellow eyes that could only, like Sequin's, have been genetically modified. She whispered something to Apollo and then said loudly: "Okay, gang, knock 'em dead!"

I saw the boy from nine, Rioro Ire; help my new friend, Robin, into their carriage. He looked like a tall elfin creature, with tousled brown hair and bright blue eyes that twinkled as Robin pointed me out to him. They obviously knew each other before the games, because they were talking like old friends, it was either that or they were both a bit _too_ friendly.

A very short girl from ten was gazing at Chrysantana. She was only about 4 ft, with wavy light brown hair and pale skin. I wondered briefly how that was possible if she was from district 10, where the industry was farming, though I put the thought out of my head as I stared forwards. Her district partner was wearing a suit that looked like it was woven from grass, the type they use to feed cattle and the girl-Alloura- was wearing a dress of the same stuff. After seeing all of the outfits, I was kind of glad that we had Apollo and Lia as our stylists.

The girl from 11 was clenching her fists at her sides as she was helped onto her carriage. _I guess she loves it as much as I do._ She had deep brown skin like Pulchra's and soft and incredibly dark hair that fell over her shoulders- and those _eyes_. They were a creamy chocolate colour, and seemed to see right through me. She would have been quite pretty if it wasn't for the fact she was dressed as a giant _pear, _and that seemed to shake her confidence.

Her district partner- Smarth Vital – like Trixi (that was her name!), was dark skinned and very muscular. He didn't really pay too close attention to the other tributes and I was glad of that, I don't think I could stand being stared at much longer.

One by one, starting with the bejeweled tributes from 1, the chariots rolled out through a colossal gate, greeted by cheers. Seve and Ruby got enormous applause; there was lots of wolf-whistling (which I hoped was for Ruby only) and screaming cheers. The tributes from 2, the rat and Freya were greeted with the thunder of applause, though slightly less. Soon enough, the chariot for 11 was out and Apollo pointed the remote at us, for a second, I thought I felt something in my feet, but I think my shoes were too small, or I was imagining it, because seconds later it was gone. Lia snatched the remote out of Apollo's hand and pressed the button that was intended expertly.

She waved at us and smiled as we retreated; "You'll see!" she called. As soon as we caught sight of the crowd, Chrysantana grabbed my hand with one of hers. I didn't mind though, it had been a long time since I had held hands with someone.

Black and silver glitter shot up into the air from the floor off the carriage at our feet. It was almost transparent, so I could still see my face on the giant screen before us. Becoming cocky, I grinned and waved with my free hand. This relaxed Chrysantana, so she gave the tiniest of waves and then shot her hand back down and laughed. Tonight was my night.


	10. She's Older Than You

_They threw kisses at us and I grabbed one and batted it back to the general direction that it came from. About a dozen females in the front row screamed and grabbed the invisible love. Wow! This is so cool, girls looked at me back home for sure, but not like this! I waved and they waved back, chanting our names; "Tony, Chrissy! Tony, Chrissy! Tony, Chrissy!" Chrysantana waved with her free hand more happily than she did before, drawing in the applause like oxygen, so did I. Although throughout the ride she kept holding my hand. It was like she was home, in a way, even though we don't know each other that well, we sort of looked out for each other. If the district 2 tribute's frowns got any bigger, their faces would crack. I laughed and continued my parade... "Wake up!" a voice urged, louder than the other's. That's weird, it sounds like Sequin, but she was far away... now there's a sort of tingling in my arm..."Wake up!" the voice got louder. What?_

"Wake UP!" Sequin was kneeling by the side of my bed, shaking my arm. "You have training in an hour and a half, so you need to be totally. Completely. Awake." I nodded drowsily and propped my body up.

"You can wear whatever to breakfast; only me, Chrissy, Katniss, Peeta and you will be there. You talk to them about today when you get there, okay?" I nod silently again.

"Oooooooooooookay!" she chimes, leaping up. I stand in a haze and walk slowly over to the wardrobe. I grab the first thing that I see; a pair of ripped jeans and a plain white t-shirt, and when I turn around, ready to undress, I see Sequin standing there.

"Uh, do you mind?" I ask, gesturing to the door.

"Oh!" Sequin exclaims. "Oh right...I'll see you later!"

Once I get changed, I slouch into the dining room. Katniss, who looks as though she has gotten a little more sleep than usual, was in a considerably good mood and was chatting to Chrysantana, who was drinking orange stuff. Peeta was smiling while talking in the corner with Sequin, whose face was flushed with excitement, like little pink blotches over a sea of cream.

"I have an announcement!" she gushed. Katniss, Peeta, Chrysantana and I all turned our attention to Sequin. "I-I-I'm...pregnant!" she clutched her stomach and smiled so widely that I couldn't help but join in.

"Congratulations!" Chrysantana squealed. "Can I feel?"

Sequin laughed, "Sure! But you won't be able to feel anything. Yet." While Chrysantana rushed up to Sequin, Katniss gave Sequin a warm hug and said tenderly, "I'm so happy for you," and brushed a strand of her gold hair off her face. Peeta's grin stretched from ear to ear, and he too, gave Sequin a hug.

"Good one – congrats," I beamed.

"Thanks." Sequin bit her lip. Katniss and Chrysantana gushed over Sequin, fussing and laughing, while Peeta and I sat down at the table. "I think we should start eating, we're stretched for time."

Sequin sat down, flattening her skirt in the process.

"I'd like to propose a toast!" Peeta raised his glass. "To Sequin!" Katniss stood up, "And to the tributes, both dead and alive," she smiled sadly at Peeta. Now it was my turn. "To District 12- and all of the districts!" I raised my glass. "And to the baby!" Chrysantana jumped up.

We all laughed and raised our glasses of orange juice to the sky.

"Try this." Katniss offered a glass of brown liquid to me.

"What is it?" I ask, taking the glass and sniffing it.

"Hot chocolate," she tells me. "I tried it when I first came to the Capitol, and I get everyone to, each year. It's sort of a tradition, I guess," I nod and take a sip of it, letting it float down my throat. "Wow."

"It's nice isn't it?" Chrysantana asks me from behind. "Yeah," I reply.

"So," Katniss begins. "We need to work out a strategy for when you're in the games. As you probably know, when Peeta and I joined the Hunger Games, we were hopelessly in love, and that, thankfully, got us sponsors."

"Are you asking us to be in love?" Chrysantana squeaked uncertainly. I was dumbfounded, where was she going with this?

"No of course not!" Katniss exclaimed. "Just let me finish. Anyway, we split up. That wasn't wise. Peeta was with the careers and I was going solo, until I made an ally; Rue. She was...killed. A while after that I rejoined Peeta. After he saved me from the careers, we teamed up, helped each other. That's what you two need to do. Stick together and that should get you to pull through,"

When she finished all was silent, except the scratching of Sequin's pen against paper.

"We're not saying you have to do anything, but just think about it okay?" Peeta said. "Any ideas for in-game strategy? Any alliance members you have in mind?"

"I like Robin from nine, and Rioro Ire seems okay too." I say.

"Are you sure you want them as allies? They'd be good and they show promise, but they look too smart, they could easily double-cross you." Katniss says, concerned. "Who looks good to you, Chrysantana?"

"I think Beatrix from 7 and the girl from 10 look nice," she shrugs.

"The same rule applies to them as well. Beatrix Morgenstern looks like she could do some damage, and while the girl from 10 looks okay, I still think you should be careful." Peeta tells her. "You both look pretty weak, no offense, so you guys need to play this up, trust me, we learnt from the best," He said, remembering Haymitch Abernathy, who passed away in the last year. "Do badly at training, go to the survival stations, not combat. Scope everyone out, see who would make a good ally. Be calm, do not display any emotions, and then do average in your training sessions; make it look like you're not threats, even if you are, or shock everyone with an outstanding score."

"So you're saying that if we act weak, the careers wouldn't pay us a single ounce of attention, or instead, go hunting for us because they think I'm no contest?"

"It is risky, yes," Peeta replied, fiddling with a napkin, "But if you act strong, the careers will definitely want to get you out of the way,"

"And in our private training session, if we decide to trick people into thinking we are weak; won't that mean we won't have sponsors?"

"Not necessarily," Katniss spoke this time, "The times you usually get sponsors are when you show that you have what it takes to stay alive in the games."

"And if we decide to play strong?"

"You will, most likely, have a target on your forehead, or be feared by all. But that might make things worse, because people will kill you on instinct."

They finished and we went back to our rooms, greeted by a neatly laid out uniform on my bed. It was a black t-shirt and faded jeans with lace-up army-style boots. When I got it on, and met Chrysantana, I smiled. She was wearing almost the exact same, except she was wearing a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans as well as the military boots.

"We wanted you to look similar," Katniss explained. "It makes you seem united,"

"Let's go or else you'll be late," Peeta ushered us into the lift. When the door shut, he disappeared.

Inside, we were in the lift with the district 1 tributes, Ruby and Seve.

"Hi," Ruby smiled warmly at me.

"H-hi," I replied.

"Sup," Seve winked at Chrysantana, who blushed. That's gross, he is such a flirt. She's twelve for god's sake- twelve!

"So how are things going?" Ruby asked conversationally.

"Um...okay I guess. Normal. You?" I answer shortly. Ruby may be sweet, but she looks dangerous.

"The same," she answers. Ruby doesn't sound phased at all by my answer, in fact, she really looks like she's concerned. I'm convinced she's lying. The elevator goes ping and we step out, into the training center. Like Katniss predicted, only Chrysantana and I are wearing similar outfits. I tugged at the collar of my shirt self-consciously.

Chrysantana wafted over to the knot-tying section, so I decided to visit the edible plants section, where Robin was.

"Hi, I'm Tony, we met," I say, just in case she doesn't remember.

"I know," she replies, not looking up.

"Just checking," I say casually. Naturally, she passes the test with flying colours. I passed, but she was way better than I was. When we finished, she said;

"So district twelve, what's it like?" I raise my eye brow at her, "Just curious," she adds.

"Okay, it's not the greatest, and we're not the richest, but its home." She nods.

"See you later!" she turns and goes, just as she did last night, she'll talk to you and then turn to leave just as you're about to ask her a question.

I managed to do as Katniss says, stay out of the way, and was on the lookout for potential allies. I managed to get through camouflage, poisons, fire-starting and a few other stations before lunch.

I felt particularly uncomfortable then, because the alliances seem to have been made. The careers were made out of the tributes from 1, 2 and 4. Seve was over at the same table as Tanner from 5, flirting yet again. Tanner seemed to be falling for him too. She kept batting her eyelashes and flicking her hair back. They can't seriously be starting something, can they? The rat-face smirked and snarled at everyone in general. Selena's mesmerising face twitched into a painted smile as we came in, I pretended not to notice, or rather looked for an excuse not to look into her eyes. Smarth Vital from 11 was sitting with his district partner, Trixi, who was moodily picking at her food. I didn't want to look into her eyes either. Robin was sitting with Rioro, and like last night, they were chatting agreeably. It looked as though she really trusted him, and that made me envious. Beatrix from seven was sitting with Alloura from ten, also the boy from 10, and they weren't doing much talking. Conan Beckon was sitting with Daisy Crest, his district partner and Chrysantana was sitting with Alloura and Beatrix, her face was down as she nibbled on some bread. I grabbed something to eat and walked over to where Robin sat. It appeared that everyone else was sitting alone

"Hi again," I said, drawing out the chair and sitting down.

"Hey," Rioro answers, "Robin was telling me about you,"

"Really?" I asked, a little astonished.

"Sure," Robin says, "You seem okay," Now that I was sitting down, I could see Rioro's tousled brown hair and impish grin more clearly than before.

"Listen," Rioro says leaning closer to me, "I talked to my mentor about it-"he almost finished when Robin burst in;

"Wanna join our alliance?"

Wow. This was surprising. They're strong, for sure, but there looks like there's something different to them, and I was afraid to find out. Anyway, I thought it was me that wanted them to be in an alliance with them.

"Like I said, we've discussed it with our mentors, and we've agreed that you'd be the best person for us," Rioro completed. What about Chrysantana? I glanced over at her, sitting with who she thought would make good allies. Beatrix was smiling at her and nodding, while Alloura bit her lip and looked around serenely. Chrysantana was sitting in the middle of them, silent. Now here comes the part I keep coming back to, I didn't want her to be in a different alliance, she was of course home in a human form, if that made sense, which it didn't. While I was contemplating this, Robin was studying my face, just like Sequin did. What is it with people and deciphering my thoughts?

**Selena Lennock – District 4**

Ruby was sitting beside me, with her face down, facing her salad that she kept picking at. Her type always ate health foods, not that I thought she was vain, she wasn't (or at least I hoped she wasn't) but the district 1 girls nearly always want to take care of their images. Rat Hues was highly dislikeable, and I knew by the way people grimaced when he spoke, I wasn't the only one. He had this really horrible snarky face that made you want to punch it until you couldn't recognise that smirk on it (no doubt he wouldn't be smiling at all if anyone – especially someone with the strength of Smarth Vital, the district 11 guy – if his face was smashed in). Freya Kalen wasn't saying much, so I tried to engage her in the conversation.

"So Freya, what's it like in district 2?" I asked, putting on my best natural-looking 'I'm perfectly serene and I can handle anything' face.

She didn't look up from the food she was eating. Oh right, she's deaf. I nudged her gently. She whipped her head up and glared at me. I tried to maintain my friendly face, after all, the way my eyes pierced any soul back home was my trademark.

"So what's it like in district 2?" I repeated my question. Could she read lips?

"Why do you want to know?" she asked sharply. I was surprised her English was so smooth. I opened my mouth to answer and when words were about to escape my lips she continued.

"You're just being kind because I'm deaf. Don't. I'm in this to win it, and I'm not going to let a little bit of false sympathy get in the way, okay?" I shrugged, still maintaining my calm demeanor.

When the district 12 boy entered the room, I felt his eyes burn into the back of my neck. I twisted my head gracefully to give him my most dazzling smile, but his eyes averted my gaze. He slumped into a seat next to Robin from nine and the other boy. Why wasn't he sitting with the little girl from 12? She looked as though she could hardly take care of a goldfish let alone herself. I put it out of my mind and turned to Tanner, who was sitting at another table, blushing as Seve chatted with her. She couldn't possibly – could she actually like him? She fluttered her eyelashes and Seve played his usual show-off card that he used on Ruby at the opening ceremonies, only she was smart and ignored him. When Tanner's eyes were off of Seve, I gave her a knowing smile and nodded encouragingly. When the two of them finally sat back down at our table, Tanner was flushing with flattery.

I nudged Ruby, "I think Tanner has a thing for Seve, could you get him away from here so I could grill her on it?" I whispered. "Sure," she answered, straightening up.

"Hey Seve," she said. "I want to show you something; can you come with me for a sec?" He smiled and stood up, being willingly led by Ruby away from the table.

"So Tanner, why are you looking so happy?" I asked, in my best inquisitive voice. She blushed even deeper red.

"I dunno…it's nice meeting people I guess…"she shrugged.

"So there's nothing…going on between you two…" I said, my grin widening.

"Why would there be?" she shrunk in her chair.

"Are you sure?" I asked, putting on my most persuasive face to replace my old 'I'm just curious' one.

"I don't know!" she burst. "I can't have a relationship with him; it's the Hunger Games for heaven's sake! It's mad! We can't both get out! We can't be together!..."she wailed.

"Yes you can," I cooed, my match making skills elevating as Ruby winked at me when Seve's back was turned. "I'll talk to him for you," and with that, I stood up and marched over to where Ruby and Seve were.

"…honestly Ruby, I don't know how you find that interesting…" Seve was saying.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Just as long as you don't go telling me about the fact that my opening ceremonies outfit was a little lopsided," I smiled. When Ruby left I turned on him.

"So Selena…what do you have to bring to my attention?" he tried to put on a seductive voice, but it fell flat when he saw the look of disgust on my face.

"It's about Tanner-" I began.

"Nice kid," he commented. I rolled my eyes.

"She's older than you." I pointed out.

"Really?"

"That's not the point," I continued.

"How old she?"

"Seventeen! Now will you shut up?" I demanded. He fell silent, but still kept the devilish grin on his face. "Good. She really likes you, but she's afraid to tell you her true feelings. I don't mean as a friend. So go and talk to her. And if you break her heart I will punch your face in!"

"Whatever!" he drawled and turned to his seat. Damn, I could swear he was going to talk to her.

Graphite smiled and tried to flirt with Gabe, but he wasn't in it. Maybe because of the fact he had a _girlfriend!_ Gabe never really showed that he was in a relationship, like Seve, he always flirted, so no one would suspect a thing. He tried it with me once, the night on the train, oh boy how that didn't turn out. I smiled at the thought of me kicking him in the stomach. Oh did Sheree and Advon- our mentors- like that! I had to endure a lecture for about an hour about the fact that tributes weren't allowed to fight before the games.

So all in all, our group consisted of both district 1, both from 2, Graphite from 3, Gabe and I, and Tanner from 5. We were a big group. I made up my mind there and then to go solo when we were in the top eight, or else they could easily kill me when I sleep.

I shuddered, and then composed myself to a state of silent perfection…


	11. Training Center

**A/N : I just realised I submitted the wrong chapter for my update! One I haven't finished yet – Ooops! Really sorry about that – but here's the legit one:**

**Seve Akonda – District 1**

I smiled and flex my muscles impressively when my name is called. Tanner is watching every move I make. She's feisty, that one, but I kinda like her. I walk into the training center to see the game makers sitting on one high pedestal, glaring down at me. I smiled gallantly and swaggered confidently over to where the swords were. My training strategy had gone quite to plan; I flirted with just about all of the girls, even that little kid from 12, and acted so arrogant that people never really thought of me as much competition. I could feel myself smiling already, at the sight of Ruby's face when I pretended I knew everything there was to know about spears and then missed the target dummy by a couple of inches – it was priceless. My plan was at the peak of its existence, and now I was going to get the highest score out of all of the tributes, and wow everyone with my skills. I picked up the most lethal weapon I could see and brandished it with ease, but I wasn't even started. I walked over to the poisons station and laced the blade with nightlock. I turned on the nearest dummy and began to fight it. I never looked up until its limp body had been turned to shreds. I looked up at the game makers expectantly and they began to clap. It was a good thing I went first; they're not drunk, yet. Clearly they had been impressed. I bowed my head in a swift, respectful movement and then was dismissed. Well, watch out tributes, 'cos here I come. I pumped my fist into the air in ecstasy.

**Ruby Zershmeide – District 1**

When my name is called, Selena and the rest of the careers wish me luck. I smile appreciatively and hurry into the training center. I wasn't afraid to show people my strengths; I just hid them, that's all. I went to every station but the shooting one, not that anyone noticed. They were too busy laughing at Seve behind his back. He acted like he was all that in a bag of chips, them fails at practically everything he did. I'm the only one that knows that Seve is actually lethal, and had a god mind not to provoke him. When I entered, the game makers were being distracted by huge platters of food and drink that were being served to them on sterling silver platters. Not wanting to waste a second, I jogged over the archery station and began shooting all sorts of things, never missing. This is just too easy, I thought to myself, that's when I saw the moving targets. I loaded my bow with an arrow and fired it expertly. I continued with this until I was asked to go. The game makers actually look impressed. I give them a little wave and then trot out, smiling inwardly.

**Rat Hues – District 2**

This will be easy, all of the fools in the games this year don't stand a chance, especially that wanna-be Akonda and fruit loop Zershmeide from 1. I could take them on any day! I glared impressively at everyone, and then walked into the training center. I grabbed whatever I could and started pummelling everything else with my weapons. The game makers dismissed me before my time was up, and they didn't even look at me half the time. Oh boy would they be sorry...

**Freya Kalen – District 2**

When I entered the training center, I saw the game makers load up on wine. I grimaced and then yelled, "Oi!" the game makers turned their heads to where I was. I don't usually talk to anyone, but these idiots were getting on my nerves.

"Watch me or else I'll pull a Katniss Everdeen, and trust me," I hoped my voice sounded lethal; after all, I couldn't exactly hear it. "I WONT miss!" They nodded for me to continue. I surveyed the row of blades and picked up a long, curved dagger and weighed it in my arms. Its icy cold blade felt good against my skin. I wielded it expertly, slicing through the training dummy like fire through ice. It felt great. No, it felt more than that, it was wonderful. The game makers clapped politely at the end of my session. I grinned up and them and was surprised to see that they smiled back.

**Randalf Kim – District 3**

When they called my name I hopped up from where I sat. When I walked through the doors I realised, to my dismay that the game makers were loading up on food and wine. I looked around the training room for some insight into what could do, and then spotted inspiration. It lay in the form of dry leaves at the camouflage station. Not wasting a second, I ran over to where they sat in a pile, gathered them in my arms and heaved them into a line from one side of the corner of the training center to the other, creating a barricade in between a big angle and the rest of the place. I added shards of timber from the throwing stations and added them to the line along with a few other things. I grabbed a big red cloth and backed into the corner, a box of matches and a bucket of water. I shouted at an Avox to release a bull into the training center near me. When the bull caught sight of me, I brandished the red cloth menacingly. As if by reading my mind it charged at me, and I instantly lit a match and threw it into the leaves. The fire ate them up, consumed with the burning. The bull freaked out and turned and ran. I laughed and doused the flames with the water and then stepped out to see the game makers look at me in disbelief. I hoped that as a good thing as I was dismissed; after all, I just made a barricade of fire to protect me from a charging bull. This was awesome, only, it would be better if I could use dynamite!...

**Gabe Tiburon – District 4**

Graphite is getting on my nerves. She's a sweet girl, but I don't have eyes for anyone except for Quinn, my beautiful girlfriend back home. She has this beautiful, thick blonde hair that bounces off her shoulders in dainty waves. I love to bury my fingers in her hair...and I love those wide brown eyes of hers...In other words, I love her. I love everything about her, and I love the word love, it reminds me of her. I walk into the training center and grabbed a trident. As if on instant I started spearing and slicing. When I was done, I admired my handiwork. The game makers clapped and I walked out in high spirits. I still had Quinn on my mind; she was the only one who didn't want me to be in the hunger games.

**Selena Lennock – District 4**

A spear is all I need. Just one good blade that I can slice through anything with. My aim is good, and my intent is survival, so all I want is for this to count. I do just as Gabe and I planned, spearing through as many animals as possible. At the end, I see so many carcases that I can't count them quickly enough. I craft a knot out of some weeds at the edible plant station and loop it together with wire and rope, vines...anything I can get my hands on really. The timer goes off just as I finish my net. I don't know if the game makers liked it or not. But I'll prove to everyone that I'm a force to be reckoned with.

**Tanner Shala – District 5**

I can't admit it, even to myself, that I loved Seve. I've only known him for a couple of days, yet I'm already mad about him. Everything he does screams 'I'm so hot and I want Tanner to kiss my face off!' Okay, maybe not the last part, but the attractiveness part is definitely accurate. Gabe is probably better-looking; after all, he has got that tousled bed hair look about his dark mop, and enticing deep green eyes to boot. I sighed inwardly when my name was called and walked into the training center. It looked like Graphite had put dibs on Gabe, not that he ever fall for a girl like her (no offense). When inside, I reached for a knife and fumbled with it, but only for a second. I called for the most experienced trainer to come parry with me. He smiled and we began. Lunge, twist, slice, after a minute of fighting, I had his arms twisted behind his back and my knife at his throat. I let him go and then looked expectantly at the game makers. They seemed happy. I hope.

**Conan Beckon – District 6**

I entered the training center and got my hands on some knives. I walked over to the targets and began throwing. Some missed, some hit, but I always knew when I heard the satisfied 'thunk' they made. I then grasped another handful and threw them all in a straight line. Nice! I thought happily. The game makers signalled for me to go though didn't look very impressed. Oh well, I'll show them when the games start.

**Chrissy Van Pelt – District 6**

I grabbed the sword and laughed at the remains of two dummies showing from under a mat. Obviously the careers had their fun. Now it was my turn. I beheaded the nearest dummy and slashed expertly through it, savouring every slashing sound. I picture the vile district 1 tribute, doing what I vowed to get revenge for. I cackled as the final part of the dummy was in tatters. The game makers nodded approvingly, though they didn't even watch most of it, because the lures of roast turkey were encapsulating them. I shrugged inwardly and walked out, thinking of how much pain I was going to inflict on District 1.

**Beatrix Morgenstern – District 7**

Everything is the same. People fight, people win, people impress. That's just stupid. All of the careers will have been at the combat stations, showing off their skills. I don't particularly care how they went, because I am a force to be reckoned with. Make everyone think I'm weak! I do averagely at everything I show the game makers, and they seem just too bored. Good, now I'll trick all of the little citizens watching me on television into thinking I'm something terrible. I'm not. I used to be sweet Beatrix, listening to classical music in memory of her mother, appreciating the bow and arrow because of the vibrations of the drawstring...not anymore. There will be no more submission, no more Romeo and Juliet (a luxury, pure luck in which I found the copy) and no more sweetness. I still am Beatrix Morgenstern on the inside, but for now I am strong, and I will show everyone that.

**Rioro Ire – District 9**

Robin sits next to me so closely, our skin touches. I look into her glinting blue eyes and see something else, a different side to her that makes me think about her in a different way. Different, the word I seem to think of myself as so often is now helping me relate to her. Oh god, this is stupid. Robin was my friend, sure, but anything else would be like...cradle snatching. She's thirteen, and I'm fifteen. We can relate to each other, but I could never have feelings for her! I rise before my name is called and walk away without looking back. I enter the training center the moment it is called and see Robin regarding me with puzzled eyes. I grab a weapon; any weapon will do, and used it to the best of my ability. Time flew by before I realised what I was subconsciously doing, shooting random things with a bow and arrow. When I leave, I am still preoccupied, but I don't really think I realised it.

**Christina Robins (Robin) – District 9**

I spar with the trainers, on the large mat treadmill—that keeps their feet moving and energy low. I am going to stun them all. When I feel satisfied with that, I climb up the artificial trees and flick down small, homemade, wood shards… aiming accurately to pierce the skin of dummies and targets. The toxins from the poisonous berries I coated then in disintegrate the cloth and wood, leaving horrible-looking things in their place. I push the incident with Rioro out of my mind, the last thing I need is for anything to shake up the alliance...

**Alloura Marzougi – District 10**

I walk into the training center with my head held high. I had nothing to offer the game makers, nothing at all that would quench their thirst for death. I stand near them and clear my throat. Only one woman notices me. She nudges the man next to her and soon enough they all look at me expectantly.

"I have nothing to show you that would capture your interest. I'm not fast or strong and I'm not exceptionally clever. I am not talented, but I know that this doesn't bother me. Why? Because I'm going to die, for your entertainment, and you don't deserve to be shown what I have to offer. Sorry." I walk out without being excused. I can't believe I just did that to the game makers! They're going to want revenge, pretty badly.

**Smarth Vital – District 11**

I enter and immediately get to work. I see the untouched maces in the corner and slam and hammer it into anything I can see. Basically I just made everything look like there was a hurricane that had just swept through the training center. I am dismissed and can't help but feel chuffed with what I did. At least they have a big mess to clean up!

**Trixi Tawers – District 11**

I know what I'm here to do so I do it. Rowel, my friend, taught me that I can make like good for the people who deserve it. The game makers are not in that category. Still, if I want to live I need to impress them. I sit myself down and make a pretty decent slingshot out of the sole of an old boot and some vines, and aimed pebbles at the targets with precision, only missing once. The image of a little boy replaces one of the targets and I watch as the stones pummel him. I could see the gash across his forehead streaming with blood...I shake my head and return to reality rather abruptly, though I still feel woozy. Stupid gore. Still, what I accomplished today mattered more than my weak stomach, so I let it out of my mind.

**Anton Urie - district 12**

Now was the time I was gearing myself up for, our personal training sessions. I started out slowly, doing what I knew best, running and climbing. I sprinted with all of my might to the nearest artificial tree and climbed it with all of my might, swinging from branch to branch. I even began to enjoy myself, until I was asked to leave. I had almost forgotten where I was. I had almost forgotten what I was doing that for. I wish I could feel like that more often.

**Chrysantana Mercade – District 12**

I am the last person here, just waiting. Alone. Sitting by myself at the lunch table. My name is finally announced and I rush in. Wanting to get this over and done with, I jog straight over to the knife stations and start throwing them all over the room. I wasn't very good, but oh well. The game makers were unimpressed. But I think I did okay for a twelve year old.


	12. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Sorry about this, I know how much people hate these. The reason why I haven't updated is because a) my internet went down and b) the chapter I am writing is jam-packed! The word count is 5000 (!) and I've only done a couple of POV's. To reward you all for your patience, I'll submit a HUGE chapter when I can!

Heads up to:

Mosstail21

dracocrazy322

FoalyWinsForever

emmettluvr27

prim4ever

Fern tiger

mads0728

AlexieBelle

Kayla Casey

EvanescingSky

1puppyluv

loveforwriting

Retrak52-Nylasor25

AliceCullen'sBarbie

LittleSchemer

And everyone else who submitted a tribute and reviewed!


	13. The Interviews  Sweet and Sour

**A/N: Thankyou sooooo much to everyone who has reviewed and PM'd me about my stories! I usually try and reply to reviews that ask questions or say things of a point of interest, in fact, practically any review at all! You are all fantastic and completely marvelous! I hope you liked my little POV's of all of the submitted tributes! **

**There is a poll on my profile asking who you want to win the 98****th**** Hunger Games…. Of course, who dies, dies. But it's just to get a little overview of favourites.**

**Read, like, review, subscribe! – Seriously do all of this, it really makes my day! **

Anton Urie – District 12

I left the training center and waited outside for Chrysanta. I didn't want to go back to my room alone. Not with all the stares from the other tributes, and the alien-like people of the capitol. Only a few minutes have passed before Chrysanta rushes out.

"Ugh!" she groaned.

"That sums everything up," I mumble.

"Double ugh," she moaned.

"Yeah. Well, was it really that bad?" I ask.

"Terrible." She rolls her eyes. "They were drunk! Didn't even look at me…"

"Tell me about it," I say sarcastically. These days it seems like Chrysanta and I could tell each other anything.

"Well, I just did whatever; I didn't really know what they were looking for."

I could answer that. "The last leg of chicken,"

"You're probably right," she sighs. "Have you come up with any baby names for Sequin?"

I wasn't really listening to her; I was looking down at the carpet, trying to keep my mind blank. It hurt too much to think about things.

"Huh?" I ask blankly. "Oh, uh, nope. You?"

"Quinn," she pauses thoughtfully, "Or Lotus, maybe Luna," I would hate to have to call my kid Lotus, though Luna is pretty, I like Quinn best.

"Nice names," I say blankly.

"Yeah, I'm juggling with mixing names together. How does Quinse sound?"

"Quinse?"

"You know Q-u-i-n for the end of Sequin, and s-e for the beginning."

"Okay I guess," I ponder. Silence. More silence. We walk slowly along the corridor, only hearing our muffled footsteps on the carpet, and the intake and release of our breathing. Somewhere in the distance we hear soft voices, but as we pass the first door they almost evaporate. There are many more, grand oaken doors, all carefully spaced on the unique wallpaper, with golden knobs. Room 30….27….22….16….11…..8….7 – Chrysanta's room…4….3 – my room…2….1….and we reach the lounge cum living room.

"How did it go?" Katniss asks. She's sitting on the edge of an intricately threaded comforter, with a clipboard, similar to the type Sequin uses on her lap. I glance at it and see several messily written paragraphs, almost hidded with the frenzily scratched out lines on red pen across them.

"Okay," I grumbled, and plonked down into the chair next to Peeta.

"Just okay?" he asks, looking up from his book. Perhaps he reads it to escape, escape from the world of the vile Capitol that they are forced to live in.

"What did you do?" Katniss persists. "We really need to know, it could be vital."

I shrug, "I just ran to the trees, swinging and climbing, stuff like that…" Katniss nods and scribbles on her clipboard. "And you?" she asks Chrysanta.

"I threw knives," she says simply.

"Uh-huh…" Katniss mumbles as her pen flew across the paper. She almost resembled Sequin with that crazed glint in her eyes as she scribbled away madly. The only difference was Sequin had golden hair that shone in the sunlight, resembling gold, liquid silver eyes that could capture any one's attention for the right reasons, and pale skin that gleamed with healthiness. When I first saw Sequin at the reaping, I immediately hated her. Everything from her silly little tinking laughs, to her bright metallic nails that matched her hair. She was flamboyant, selfish and air-headed. But once I got to know her, I realized that behind all of that makeup and that flashy, glitzy air of supremacy she puts on, she is just an unknowing, pregnant sixteen-year-old, trying to make her career in the world. Yet even that makes her sound somewhat glamorous. I sighed, and turned to face Peeta.

"Where's Sequin?" I ask. Miss Glamour Queen was probably getting her hair done in some other crazy colour for the interviews.

"Having a late lunch with her boyfriend," he coughed.

"The one who got her pregnant?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah, that's the one," he nods nervously. "In fact, he's coming to meet us in an hour."

"Oh, okay,"

"So we need to work out interview angles, something that will capture the hearts of the capitol, reign in sponsors." Katniss fills in. "Can you tell us a bit about your childhood?"

I sigh, and begin. When I finish, Katniss looks blown away. "Right…" she says. "Well I think you're going to be a bit of a joker, despite your family has been tragically torn apart, but re-healed again. You will act like you're an optimist, but always remember what happened to your father. You need to be grateful for the life you have, and make jokes about the things you answer to."

"Cool," I mumble.

"Chrysanta," she turns to the twelve-year-old. "From what you've told me, you are the peace-maker. You have come from a very tragically altered family, like Tony's. You are very quiet, and don't like violence. You will act like merely an innocent, sweet child, and show that despite everything that has happened to you, you need to get back home to your family, because they can't be hurt anymore."

"Okay…" she nods slowly, letting Katniss's words soak in. My mentor was infact very efficient in that way. At first I thought that she and Peeta couldn't care less if we lived or died, but now I realized that after all she had gone through at my age and the years proceeding it, she had just shut herself out from the world, and with Peeta being her own real family left, it was only natural he would support her through her misery. She had not only experience pain when she entered the world of the Hunger Games, but the death of her father before that, like me.

The pain I seemed oblivious to was etched across Katniss's face when she entered the capitol, and now I realized why. This was the place she became the girl on fire, where she lost her sister, Prim, who was merely older than Chrysanta by a bit. Imagine being that innocent, and seeing all the torment and destruction at such an age…and she died young. She had a whole life ahead of her, all taken away when those bombs went off. I'm so glad the rebellion's over, even if it does mean the capitol won, even if it does mean that 23 children will die annually, and certainly more in between the sick, twisted manifesto that is the Hunger Games.

I assumed things about Katniss and Peeta, and now I end up regretting it. I thought Sequin was a hyper glamazon, but she's really just a kid, expecting a kid. I thought Chrysanta was just a silent, scared child, with no way of defending herself, but now I see she has just lost her way in the world thanks to the horrors of the capitol, but keeps that inner purity that is searched for by adults that only children seem to attain. I thought I would be able to make it through somehow, and then I didn't, I fell into the downwards spiral of depression. I thought I was an optimist, and now I don't know what I am.

Her phone trills and trills for a while before she reluctantly picks it up. "Hello, Sequin," she says into the mouthpiece.

"He's WHAT?..." she started. "…well…fine, but we really don't have much time…you need to help Chrysanta…" she nods, "Uh huh…alright, tell him…got it…be quick…"she slammed the phone down and groaned.

"What?" Peeta asks, concern showing on his eager face. I remember watching that face on television; he was just a boy then. In fact, a year younger than me when he and his one true love Katniss Everdeen won the Hunger Games. They had so much to live for…and so do I. I made up my mind there and then to do everything in my power to win this thing.

"Aaron's coming. Now." As if on cue, Sequin burst in, with a gorgeous-looking boy on her arm. Sequin gave us a dazzling smile, looking stunning in a cream dress and black heels. Her gold hair was piled elaborately on the top of her head, like some sort of model. Aaron, her boyfriend, had dark, unruly hair that was like mine at the opening ceremonies, in an array of cool-casual messiness that was actually real instead of gelled into unruliness. He had on a cream button-down shirt with sleeves, a collar and cuffs (I had only ever seen them on very wealthy people), that was unbuttoned a little at the top. A pair of black jeans finished the look off. He turned to Katniss;

"Ms. Everdeen, what a pleasure to see you!" he beamed, and took Katniss's hand.

"It's Mrs. Mellark," she replied, a little stonily, "and likewise,"

"But of course! And Mr. Mellark, nice to meet you," he grasped Peeta's hand. "And this must be the famous Tony Urie," he looked at me. "I usually don't approve of violence, but since Sequin has told me about how nice you are now, I can let it slip." Oh hell. The boyfriend knows about the time I assaulted Sequin. Great, just great. Now he thinks I'm a homicidally inclined psychopath out to kill his girlfriend.

"Uh –"I say stupidly.

"Aaron, I told you it was nothing!" Sequin was very embarrassed. Her creamy skin turned pink, and then red in humiliation.

"Yes you did, sweetie," he turned to her and leaned in. The kiss they experienced was very brief, yet soft and tender, like they truly loved each other. For a moment I actually wished I could share that gentle love with someone. I put it out of my mind and stared straight ahead. They parted and remained holding hands.

"Anyway," Katniss cleared her throat. "Now that we have our interview angles cleared up, Anton has an appointment with Apollo and Pulchra…Chrysanta has a session of etiquette with Sequin." Right on cue, again, Sequin gave a little clap and a smile.

"…so you are Chrysanta!" he smiles, gesturing towards her.

"Yes." She sighs. I know what it feels like; sometimes I would rather be someone else.

"Heeeeeeeelo!" Pulchra twitters, jumping into the room. Her small frame was elevated by shoes that looked at least 7 inches high, with thin heels and magenta straps. I had no idea how she could skip and wear those heels at the same time. Her brown face was alight with excitement, and it tinged her chirpy voice. "Tony! It's time to go!"

I reluctantly let her grab my hand and steer me out of the room. "….we have got such a big surprise for you, Tony, you are going to LOVE it!" I sigh inwardly and don't say anything. Pulchra doesn't notice anything; she's too busy nattering on to notice. "….though you have definitely changed since last time….oh that will definitely…." It was like listening to a radio that you were trying to tune out of.

She opens the door grandly and inside is the stylists; who I thought of as fruitcakes, Apollo, Zeth and Jarrah. Now I realize Pulchra is the most normal for sure, I definitely see her skin is naturally dark, but her eyes and hair are obviously not. Little Pulchra was on the verge of becoming Sequin-ish. I would hate to have two of her around.

"Oh boy," Jarrah sighs, and gives me the once over, her eyes raked my body, the hairs that had grown back since our last session were more apparent than ever, and my hair had become untamed again.

"What have you done to your nails?" Apollo shoots at me.

"Oh no!" Zeth wails "I spent AGES doing them!"

Pulchra rushes off to run a bath, and the same process as before occurred all over again. There was the stripping down to nothingness, the endless exfoliating, scrubbing, chit-chat about how 'fantabulous' I'll look, the hair, the make-up, the buffing and shining…They each worked on a different aspect. Pulchra was doing my hair, this time giving me a more natural bed-head look that I actually kind of liked; kind of. My make up was left to a minimum, but was expertly done with Zeth's skilled hands. Jarrah was left to do my nails. She removed all dirt from underneath, and scrubbed and painted several coats; the first of jet black, the second of silver, the third of a mix of silver and black, and the fourth clear enamel. When they were done, they high-fived and congratulated each other in the same routine way.

"Now for your outfit!" Apollo grinned. He revealed from the garment bag a suit. At first I felt relieved, because it looked normal, then I peered at it again and groaned. It was of this sort-of black see-through stuff, ripped and torn to give me a manicured distressed look. Leather pants completed the look.

"Okaaaaaaay…" I moan, certainly not in the mood for more prepping.

They sit me down in the white leather chair and start painting my exposed chest and arms with the swirls and thorns, but this time they weren't restricted to just there, they stretched all over my skin, down my arms to my fingertips and across my back, finishing at my neck and hips. I put on the leather pants and pull the suit top over me. Through the opaque suit top, I could see that my body was covered in the swirls, and this time I looked better than before. I have to admit, as much as I disliked being made up, there had obviously been a lot of thought, time and effort gone into this, and I couldn't help but feel grateful.

"Whoa," I muttered, running my fingers over the supple leather.

"Thankyou," Jarrah flushed, quite pleased with herself.

"It was a team effort," Pulchra sniffed.

They ushered me out of the bathroom, giggling like children high on candy, making little squealing noises every now and then, after whispering, sssssh, be quiet! They were really excited, and it wasn't even them who were wearing the outfit, that, or they were drunk.

'Li Li' burst out of one of the doors with Chrysanta looking puzzled, but followed none the less.

"Ooooh!" Sequin squealed when she saw us. "You look _marva-loss!_" she looked very pretty herself. "Chrissy, you are to DIE for!" I looked at Chrysanta. She was wearing a strapless black frocky thing, that poofed out just above her knees. Her legs, like my upper body, were covered in the iconic black thorns. Her hair was half twisted into weird, elaborate curls, and the rest pin straight. When she took a step forward, she stumbled in her black heels.

"I guess my hard work was for nothing," Sequin sighed. "'Li Li' grabbed a pair of black flattes, which Chrysanta accepted immediately.

Everyone waved goodbye to us, and I waited for Chrysanta to adjust her shoes. We pressed the button for the elevator and waited restlessly for the few moments it took to get up to us. Upon entering the elevator, I come face to face with Graphite and Randalf Kim. They looked amazingly vibrant, with their suits and dresses made out of green, silver, black, white, grey, and heaps of other colours of metal, like a giant computer chip for clothing.

"Hi…" Randalf murmured quietly. I could just see the stump of his withered arm under the short sleeve on that side of his body.

"Hey," I reply, a little more confidently than I felt. "I like what you're wearing," I complemented them both, like a gentleman should.

"Thanks!" Graphite exclaims. Under the caking make up that was covering her face, I could see a sad mountain range of acne. "You look amazing!" she had funny English, with a bit of a lisp. I felt sorry for her, not being full of myself, but she didn't quite conquer the looks department.

"Oh- thanks," I smile. She seems nice, and so does Randalf. The elevators open and I see a blur of people, including Sequin. The threat of rain stopped the festivities from being outdoors. I spot Robin and Rio, and walk over to them.

"Hi, Tony," Rio grins. "How was your training session?"

"Eventful," I sigh, noticing Chrysanta lurking behind me, but not joining in the conversation. "What about yours?"

"The same," they both reply in unison, and then chuckle. The districts are lined up in order, just as we are called to walk into the theatre and take our seats. The capitol applauds and I know my family and friends are at home watching. So I smile and wave to the adoring folk. They cheer even louder. They are such idiots. They are so shallow. Can they not see what they are doing? Getting to know us when they know we are just going to die! We take our seats and I look to the big screen. It's gliding over each tribute. When it gets to me I smile, not doing any of the stuff I did before. The capitol loves it. Everyone comes quite as Caesar Flickerman walks on stage and bows. The weird tangerine he's adopted makes him look sunburnt, as well as plain creepy. He introduces his ancient self and then invites Seve to the stage.

**Seve Akonda – D1**

I walk up to the stage just like I did on the reaping day, and let the euphoria of the screaming and cheering crowd settle deep within me. My training score flashes across the screen – a ten! What? There must have been a mistake; I swear I could have gotten more than that!

"So, Seve, a ten! How do you feel?" Caesar asks me.

"Great," I say shortly, grinning devilishly at all of the ladies in the vicinity. "But I'm saving myself for the arena." I swear they are swooning…

"Excellent…so, Seve, any hints on what you'll be showing us in the arena?" he winks at me and gives a knowing smile.

I raise one eyebrow superiorly and smirk, "Not a chance." Caesars face fell.

"Really? Not one clue?"

I pretend to give in, and look right into the eyes of Tanner, who is watching me expectantly. "I will do anything to get Tanner out alive." I say it with as much love as I can muster, and as soon as I finish, the camera's focus on her, who looks back at me, with her hand covering her mouth. I see it in her eyes; she is totally in love with me. "She is my sunshine, and for as long as I am with her on this earth, she is the only one who matters," There is a sigh of "Awwww…'s" from the audience.

"That is wonderful,"

"Thanks," I drawl, then soften my voice, "I knew Tanner was a goddess from the first time I laid eyes on her,"

"So speaking of close people, do you have any family?" Caesar smiles, but I can tell it's fake.

"My dad's dead, he was killed in the hunger games when he was 18, but I reckon he was a lot like me. Mum's okay, but we get along," I laugh, and so does everyone else. I didn't want to mention she was a drunk.

"Well that's good," Caesar smiles. How the hell can it be good? "And could you tell us what you're token is?"

"My dad's ring," I reply, holding up my hand.

The buzzer goes off before I could say anything more, but I knew everyone loved me.

**Ru****by Zershmeide – District 1**

My name is called and I walk gracefully up to the stage. Seve has just declared his undying love for Tanner. He always rushes into things, but if Tanner was happy, then I shouldn't impose.

My name and training score flash across the screen – a nine! Well, that was a good score…

"So, Ruby!" Caesar gestures, "A nine, that's pretty impressive!"

"Yes, I'm really proud of myself, I put in a lot of effort," I don't want to reveal myself to the capitol, but if I was going to do this thing, I might as well do it all-out.

"And that's really all we can ask!" he laughs. As if, you'll be taking our lives from us, our families will love children, our friends will lose confidants and our world will go in the blink of an eye. "So any hints on what you'll do in the arena?"

"Stick to my alliance," I say. It's straightforward, really.

"So what would you like the arena to be like this year?"

I muse. "A forest maybe; and there needs to be supplies and shelter."

"What about your friends and family, Ruby?"

"Well I have an angel of a sister, Gem, my mum and dad are amazing as well, so patient and loving…and my best friends is a born diva, Fiorela, though I have plenty at home. They're all true friends, though, and like me for being me – and who are all so wonderful!" I cry out the last bit, and on the screen, I see a group of my friends. I wave, and they all send their love. Most of them are hysterical at being on television in front of the whole nation.

"And your token?"

"A bracelet my grandmother gave me," I say, remembering that gentle old woman, Pascall, who had to pass away last year.

The buzzer goes off and I make my way back to my seat. Seve eyes me, but I avert his gaze. He's probably thinking I didn't do as well as him. Typical Seve.

**Rat Hues – District 2**

"Rat Hues!" Caesar announces my name. I walk up to the stage full of swagger, and I believe I out did Seve. My training score flashes across the screen – a freaking 5! Is that all? Is it really all I get for my superior talent?

"So Rat," Caesar tries to keep a straight face when he says my name. "How about that training score?"

"Pathetic," I say, trying not to let my anger spill over. "Rubbish. Horrible. There has to be a mistake."

"Well that's the score, I'm afraid!" Caesar says uncomfortably. "Any hints of what action you'll be giving us in the arena?"

"I can tell all of the other contenders now, that they won't stand a chance in this competition. I am the man, the only one who has the potential, and I will make sure I succeed." I say dangerously. I look over t the other tributes and see Seve's raised eyebrows, Freya's glower, Selena's masked indifference, Tanner's shock, and Rioro's smothered laughs. They can mock me all they want, I don't care.

"Those are pretty strong words Rat," Caesar says. That closed the subject.

"Do you have any friends or family?" he asks.

"I do. But they're all insignificant, why don't you ask another question?" I shoot back snottily.

"Do you have a district token?"

"I did, a dagger, but it was taken off me."

The buzzer went off early, and I wonder why…

**Freya Kalen – District 2**

I am welcomed up to the stage. Caesar smiles warmly, but I don't return the gesture. My score flashes upon the screen – a 10! I am satisfied, but hardly.

"So, Freya, a ten! What do you think?" he asks encouragingly. I can make out what he says by the way he moves his lips, showing his horrible, artificially brightened teeth,

"It's a good score." I say. I'm not really interested in anything, all I want to do is get into the arena and win.

"It sure is! Now tell me, do you have any family at home?" there his smile flashes again.

"Mum, dad, and that's it." I shrug.

"What do you think of your dress?"

"It's unoriginal."

The thing I wear is made out of the same material as a scrubs outfit, just in dress form. Very original, not! They basically do the same thing each year, except in a different style. My makeup and jewelry is however, amazing. Dark, moody, intricate, it is breath taking, it's just a shame that what I was wearing at the opening ceremonies was horrible - a really skimpy gladiatrix dress in black and silver that barely covered my bum and chest, and a silver visor. It made me look like a freak.

"Oh – and any boy waiting for you at home?"

"No."

"Do you have a district token?"

"A ruby pendant from mum," I hold it up simply. Now the buzzer goes off, thank god. I didn't want to tell him or anyone else about my past, how I got so sick I was dying, diminishing right before my parent's eyes. Only intensive medicine could restore me to my healthy state. Because of the life-saving medicine, I can no longer hear.

**Smarth Vital – District 3**

Smarth Vital! My name is called and I walk into my seat, feeling the uncomforting gaze of everyone's eyes on me. Caesar does the sparkling smile thing as usual, but it doesn't bother me. My training score flashes up onto the screen – a 9! Wow, I guess the fire thing worked out better than I expected! So far everyone except Graphite from 3 and the Rat-kid from 2 has gotten good scores.

"A 9 Smarth- what do you think?" Caesar asks.

"It's a terrific score – I'm really happy!" and I wasn't just saying that.

"That's great! So do you have anyone at home waiting for you- family and friends?"

"Yeah, I live with my dad, and my mum passed away in a house fire."

It was thanksgiving, not that there was much to be thankful for in this world, and I was upstairs in my bedroom. My mother's screams broke the silence that I was basking in while reading, and sprinted downstairs to her aid. It was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life. The fire was engulfing the kitchen so quickly, and on the floor was my mother, rolling around, trying to stop it. I cried out to her and knelt down on the ground, trying to staunch the flames. It was the sleeve of my shirt that caught on fire. My screams joined my mother's, just as she died. My father, who was entering the house just as it happened, rushed to her side, whispering, cooing. He too knew that fetching water wouldn't help. The fire raged on, and he scooped me up in his arms and carried me outside, yelling for help. I still screamed for my mother, but she was long gone.

"The one that burnt your arm?" he asks, looking at the shriveled stump I have left over.

"The very same." I reply in a monotone, wanting to get off the subject.

"That's terrible," he replies, but I can see he really doesn't mean it, he's probably thinking how long I'll last in the arena. "On a lighter subject, is there a special someone waiting at home?"

He means a girl, I wish there was. "No," I reply a little sadly.

"Well, if you win, you'll be getting their attention for sure!" he smiles. "And your token?"

"Just this," I hold it up, "My dad's wedding ring," Just like Seve's.

**Gabe Tiburon – District 4**

Quinn is on my mind. Not literally, but I can't stop thinking about her. I truly love her, and it breaks my heart to have seen her face when I entered the hunger games on the reaping day. She looked so…crestfallen. So…upset. So…pained to see me go.

My training score flashes upon the screen – an 8! It was unimpressive, and I could picture my father yelling his head off at the television. If I was with him, he would beat me until I was unconscious. That was how it always was. If I did well, very rarely in his eyes, I would be smiled upon, but if I failed I would end up covered in bruises and blood. That was how I got my scar.

_The light shone through the window, making my eyes flutter slowly open. Quinn's blonde hair fanned across the pillow next to me, her pale face inches from mine. I smiled widely, and stroked her locks tenderly. She looked so peaceful when she slept. She moaned and then her eyes opened her eyes. The rest of her body was under the folds of white sheets. _

"_Hey, beautiful," _

_She smiled back at me, and leaned in for a kiss. It only lasted a few sweet seconds, but if I could freeze a moment in time and pin it on the wall as a symbol of what every day should be like, it would be now. _

"_I love you," she whispered to me. _

"_I love you too,"_

My father threw a fit when he found out I slept at Quinn's house, and he branded a trident shape into my shoulder as punishment. If I win the Hunger Games, I would take Quinn away from there, so we could live in peace.

"Nice score, Gabe," Caesar's voice broke my reverie. "What do you think?"

"It's good," I smile. "Great, actually,"

"Excellent! So do you have a family that's waiting at home for you?"

"I have three brothers, Charlie, and P.J and Teddy, who are victors from previous Hunger Games" I say. "And my mum is great, my dad- "

"Why the hesitation, Gabe?" Caesar asks. I need to tell the truth, expose him for what he is.

"He used to beat me, all of the time, sometimes just for no reason at all. He would always be punching me, and I would be covered in blood and bruises. If I win the Hunger Games, I am going away, and taking Quinn with me,"

"Is Quinn a special someone?" he asks.

"Yes," I take a deep breath, "I love her." There is a grand applause before Caesar says;

"We can teleport her here if you wish, we have the technology," he offers. I cannot believe it!

"Could you?" I urge. "I would do anything to see her!" Within seconds, I see Quinn on the stage. She rushes over to me, and leaps into my arms. I hold her close, not wanting the moment to end. I hadn't seen her in days, I was so deprived of her smile, her smell, her love.

"Quinn," I take her small hands in mine. "I love you, and I want to be with you forever," I kneel down on one knee in front of her and draw a small ring out of my pocket. "Will you marry me?"

The crowd goes ballistic. Quinn's eyes fill with tears of joy, "Yes, and thousand times yes!" she blubbers. She kneels next to me and we hug. "I love you too, so much," she whispers in my ear.

"I love you more," I kiss her.

"Wow, an engagement, how do you feel, Quinn?" Caesar asks.

"This is the best day of my life," she says, the tears of happiness leak from her eyes, "And I have news," She turns to me, and puts her hand on her stomach. "I – I – I'm pregnant!" she squeals. I lift her up and spin her round in ecstasy.

"Our baby!" I cry out! Quinn nods and kisses me once more. The capitol laps it up.

"And what's your district token?" Caesar asks.

"This necklace that I gave Quinn, but she wants me to have it for luck." I hold the silver chain up. "I don't want to win for me, I want to win for her,"

From this day on, I am eternally happy.

**Selena Lennock – District 4**

Wow. Gabe is getting married and his fiancé is pregnant! I walk up to the stage and give a dazzling smile at the cameras. I need to top Gabe somehow, and he certainly made more of a commotion than Seve and the rest of the tributes put together! My training score is flashed across the screen – a 9! The same as Gabe. Come on Selena, you can do better than this!

"So, Selena…that nine is pretty impressive!" Caesar smiles. Okay, now this is my big chance.

"Thankyou, Caesar, and thankyou everyone for having me here tonight," I laugh. I don't really mean it, but if I am going to capture their hearts I have to do it right. I need to turn on my natural charm, the very personality I was born with.

"You're very welcome. Isn't she?" Caesar asks the audience. They roar to my satisfaction.

"Now tell me a little about your family, I'll bet they're really proud of you," Caesar says. Proud of me for getting reaped? Yeah right.

"I bet they are, I miss them so much! I have a really big circle of family and friends, and I love them all dearly! There is my cousin Marina, she and I are so close. Daine, my father is the best, as is my mother, and the rest of my siblings!" I smile as I mention each. Everyone with their own special personality, each one I love.

"Now here's the question I'm dying to ask, is there a boy waiting for you back home?"

"No," I sigh.

"That's too bad…and what is your ideal arena?"

"Somewhere with water, obviously, and that's all I need to stay alive," I answer, flashing my teeth at the cameras.

"And your token?"

"This bracelet, I found the pearl one day when I was diving," I say, showing them the string of beads and the one, tiny, gleaming pearl. That pearl of light- the reminder of my family. "It will remind me of my home. It will get back to it. Sometimes you need to break the rules in order to survive."

**Tanner Shala – District 5**

Seve, oh Seve, he is such an angel! I can feel myself practically singing with joy! He has feelings for me! My name is called and my training score flashes across the screen – an 8! It doesn't matter, I love Seve! I just…do.

"So, Tanner, how about that score?" he asks. I run my hands over my unassuming but extremely flattering black dress and smile.

"It's an average one, but I don't mind." I say truthfully. Usually, I would be a bit like Freya in this case; even I can admit I'm not very open to anyone except Thorn, my twin, who my father pushed to be in the games. If I win, I'll make sure he and all of my friends don't.

"And here's the thing on everyone's brains – Seve Akonda…?"

"What is there to tell?" I say slyly, teasingly.

"Everything!" Caesar throws his hands up into the air in emphasis, as he chuckles.

"Well, I love him, there I said it." Like when Seve declared it, everyone oohed. I could see Seve glowing next to Ruby. He winked when he caught my eye.

"So…Tanner, any hints on what you'll be doing in the arena?" should I be open about this?

"I'll just stick with my alliance," I answer simply. Caesar nods.

"Good strategy. Can I hear about your family?" I relent, and begin;

"My dad is a victor from other years. He and my mum want champions as kids. Me and my twin brother, Thornton, or just Thorn, have been training for a while, getting mentally prepared, that sort of thing," I don't want to actually mention I have actually been training physically, because that isn't allowed. "My dad wanted Thorn to volunteer, but he didn't want to. I've always wanted to volunteer, and now I am ready to kick some serious butt!"

Everyone laughs. Caesar looks thoughtful.

"Well, were all glad you're here now! What's your district token?"

I hold up the blue crystal pendant on the silver chain. Lord bless Thorn for it.

**Conan Beckon – District 6**

My name is called and I walk up to the stage. My score flashes across the screen and despite my knowledge that my score wouldn't be too good, I got a 5!

"So Conan…a five…how does it feel?" Caesar asks. He looks like a lobster man, and that brightens my spirits, even with my white tux that looks pretty good on the outside, but the lining itches. I have to keep my hands at bay; else I'll embarrass myself in the interviews.

"Okay, I guess, but I can't help but feel a little disappointed," I answer honestly.

"That's okay, I'm sure it'll be made up for in the games," Caesar tries to comfort me. "Now…could you tell us about your family and friends?"

"My dad, Jon, and my sister, Elsie, are my only family. My mother died giving birth to Else, so we are pretty tight," I hung my head sadly. I miss my mother, more than I let on. "We don't have much money, you see, so I work as a test subject in the labs." This makes me look even more miserable.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Caesar attempts, once again, to comfort. "Is there any special lady out there, watching you now?"

"Well, my friend, Lilith, is watching, but she'll never be anything more than just that, a friend. Even though she is amazing," I say. I hope she doesn't take offense to the friendship thing.

"Oh well, I'm sure if you win, you'll find someone special. Now…any hints for the arena?"

I shrug, "Just do what I do best, staying out of everybody's way,"

"And do you have a district token?"

I show the thin golden ring, centered with a clear panel of glass. I don't exactly know what it is for, "This, my mother gave it to me."

"Conan Beckon, everybody!"

**Chrissy Van Pelt – District 6**

I see my training score on the screen – an ELEVEN! That is amazing, I'll make them fear me! Everyone has gotten high scores, but this is truly something, the highest one yet!

"So…Chrissy, how do you feel about that eleven?" Caesar asks.

"Pumped!" I laugh, in high spirits.

"I'm sure you are! Do you have any family back in district 6?" I sure do. Just like Gabe, I am going to expose something I never told anyone before.

"My father, he- hits my mother, thumps her, and she is so weak she can't defend herself properly. I tried to stop him once, and I was beaten up so badly, I – I ran away from home. I couldn't stand him. My mother is an angel living in a devil's world, and so are my little sisters, Lisa and Cooper, too innocent for their own good. My older sister, Ferra, died in the Hunger Games. Vile district 1 tributes decapitated her, but not before torturing her, and slicing her open. I WANT revenge. I WILL get revenge on this year's District 1 tributes and I PROMISE it will be painful." I smirk at the paling in Ruby's skin, making it even whiter.

"Wow, uh…so do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Do you have a token?"

"I didn't want to take home with me," I say simply. To cut a long story short, no.

**Beatrix Morgenstern – District 7**

I feel sorry for Ruby and Seve. Chrissy looked pretty deadly. I'm glad I'm from seven and not one. My training score is a seven – not too bad when I think about it, but I was expecting more.

"So, how to you feel about that 7, Beatrix?" Caesar asks.

"Please call me Trixy…I don't know…I could have done better, but I can't change that," I say submissively.

"Well, you are a good sport!" he chuckles, a little nervously. "So tell me about your family, Trixi,"

"My mother, she died roughly 5 years ago, so my dad looks after my younger sister, Bella and I. Bella is always bursting with funny comments out of nowhere, so she is the light of my life, really. My dad's a peacekeeper, so he's always out. Then there's my friend, Mariah, she has a little bit of multi-personality, but I love her for it, and she can keep my rooted to the ground when I have my head in the clouds. She's…well, amazing," I crowd smiles and I know Mariah will be crying now.

"It sounds like you have a wonderful family and friend. So…any hints on what you want the arena to be?"

After pausing for a moment I answered; "I don't really know…a forest, maybe?"

"That's well thought out," Not. "So do you have a hobby?" This was new.

"Um…I like reading, I have copies of some of this old writer, Shakespeare's works, and I like music, particularly the violin. My mother used to play Bella and I to sleep with it,"

"And do you have a token?"

"This charm bracelet. Each charm represents one person in my family. A mockingjay for my sister, who managed to always be a ray of hope when things are down, an iron lamb for my father, stern but compassionate. A rose for Mariah, who as you search deeper and deeper, find it more mystifying and breathtaking than the last layer. And for my mother, a violin, her never-ending melody always playing in my heart." I say sincerely.

**Rioro Ire – District 9 **

"Rioro Ire!" Caesar calls for me. My training score shows up on screen – a 6! Not too shabby! But still average, yet it didn't bother me.

"So…an 6, how about it?"

"Nyea," I shrug, "What goes, goes I guess, and I think that's a pretty good score!"

"Of course it is!" Caesar laughs. "Now…could you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Where to begin…

"Nothing much to tell. I grew up in the district orphanage, never knew who my family was, but the orphanage was cool, nice people…when I got old enough to sustain a living, I just left and got a place. I still visit the orphanage sometimes, there are nice kids there. I volunteered for the games because right behind me was the original tribute, Kaplan Jang, the thirteen year-olds mother behind me. She was in hysterics, and I couldn't see anyone like that. It was a split-second decision, and I'll probably die for it, but that kid has a family who would miss him, and I...well, were all going to die eventually, aren't we?"

"I'm sure your district would miss you if you died," Caesar says. On the screen, I see reporters at what I'm pretty sure are Kaplan's house. Inside, I see his hysterical mother sobbing 'Thankyou!" over and over again. Kaplan smiles gratefully at me, and says, 'Thankyou, so, so, so much,' I can see his eyes are filling with tears.

"Don't mention it," I shrugged,

"So…is there a special girl at home?" Caesar asks me.

"No," I say. Because she was sitting next to me a few seconds ago. "Robin…I really like you…" I blush, biting my lip. Robin's face goes red as the cameras zoom in on her face. "and I – I think I…love you?" This sparks major applause from the audience. Robin did look incredibly sweet in her dress, a tawny red colour, simple, but beautiful, and animated feathery wings of the same colour on her back, accenting her hair.

"Well, I wish you guys luck! How long have you had feelings for Robin?"

"I don't know, really," I say truthfully.

"And what is your district token?"

I hold up the chain of ark grey metal and explain; "One of the ladies at the orphanage found it and gave it to me when I left them."

"Rioro Ire, everyone!"

**Christina Ann Robins – District 9**

Okay…so…Rio likes me…better than a friend…I don't know what to think. My training score flashes across the screen – a 9! Wow, that's amazing for a district niner.

"A nine! How do you feel?"

"Oh…wow!" I breathe. "That sums everything up!" Everyone laughs, but I don't see how it's very funny.

"It does, doesn't it!" Caesar laughs. "So…Rioro has declared he has feelings for you. Do you return them?" Oh god. I don't know what to say!

"I don't know really, but…yeah, I guess I do," That sets everyone off. "He's…different,"

"I hope you two will be very happy! Now, could you tell me about your family and friends?"

"Let's see…there's my awesome father, Bruce, my mother, Stacey, my fiery little sister, Ashley, who sometimes annoys the hell out of me, but I love her all the same, and my little brother, who is named Bruce like my dad, he takes after him too! I also have an older brother, Trent, who is probably my idol in life," He'll like that. "And my friend Kayleigh, she's always laughing and sarcastic, but she is such a comforting friend that when she said goodbye to me, she melted my heart!"

"That's nice! So do you have a strategy in these games?"

"I don't intend to kill, but I will to survive. I'll face death with my head held high…and a sharp sword!" Everyone laughs at that. "I'm not Robin the Robin, I'm Robin the Falcon!" Whoa. Where did that come from?

"I'm sure you are! Do you have a token in the games?"

"This Feather Bruce found for me one day, he was so little then, and I wear it on this chain, close to my heart."

**Alloura Marzougi – District 10**

My heart pounds loudly in my chest, racing, even. I'm so nervous. My training score flashes across the screen, and I feel as though a stone has dropped into the bottom of my stomach when I see it – a 3! That's the lowest so far! I thought I did okay for a twelve year-old. Obviously I didn't. But I shouldn't have expected a high score for what I did; in fact, I was contemplating getting a zero.

"So, Alloura…how do you feel about your 3?" Caesar asks.

"To be frank…I deserve it, but with that aside, I don't know what to think," I say matter-of-factly. "But my family would be proud, even if I got a zero," It's true, they love me and I love them.

"So, could you tell me about them?"

"There's my mum, my big brother, Demitri, they are both great. And I have a friend called Alyssa. Can I give them a message?"

"Of course."

"I miss you guys so much, and if I die, please forgive me, but I'll be in heaven with dad. Al, stay strong, don't cry, and promise me you'll look after yourself. Di, take care of mum. And mum, I love you," I finish.

"That was very sweet, Alloura," Caesar says.

"Thankyou," I reply meekly.

"So, any hints on what you'll be showing us in the arena?" he asks.

"I don't really have a strategy, but I'll do whatever it takes to get out alive." I say. I wish that would give hope to my family.

"And that's all we can ask." Caesar says. "Do you have a district token?"

"Yes," I sigh, remembering how I got it. "This necklace my dad gave to me one birthday, before he- he – passed away…"

"That's nice," Caesar says with fake sympathy that annoys me. "Alloura Marzougi, everyone!"

**Smarth Vital – District 11**

My name is called and I walk up to the stage. My score flashes on the screen – a 4! Well, I didn't really do anything, just made a huge mess smashing through stuff. It was fun, though, and I would definitely do it again just to see the looks on the game maker's faces.

"A 4! What do you think?" Caesar asks me.

"Okay, really." I shrug. It didn't really bother me.

"Well, do you have a family at home?"

"Yeah. There's my mum, my little brother, my dad and I."

"And it was your little brother you volunteered for?"

"Yes. Jayke is amazing. He was only Alloura's age; twelve, and I couldn't bear to see him in the games."

"I understand," Fake sympathy rings from his voice. Again. "Is there any special girl at home?" Ah, we get round to the magic question.

"No."

"Any hints for the games?"

"None."

"And do you have a token?"

"I don't have one. But I can tell you one thing, it SUCKS to be poor," Everyone laughs, but I don't find it funny. I probably said less than Freya Kalen, but then again, I don't care. I am wearing something that looks like mud smeared over my naked body. Charming isn't it?

"Smarth Vital, everyone!"

**Trixi Tawers – District 11**

My name is called and I walk up to the stage, crossing my arms modestly across my chest, because I am nude except for a tiny brown top and shorts that are concealed by the mud smeared across my body. My training score flashes across the screen – a 7! Not too bad when I think about it!

"Well done, Trixi!" Caesar says in a comforting voice. What am I – a baby? I'm seventeen for heavens sake.

"Thanks."

"So, I'm curious to hear about your family…" Little does he know my family isn't like it was before.

"My sister mysteriously died last year, the same happened to my parents a while before that. I met my friend, Rowel Fire soon after, and he's taught me so much."

"So…are you two anything more than friends?"

"I don't know. I want us to be, but he might not like me that way." I sigh.

"That's too bad," Caesar says. Trying to veer off that subject, he asks, "What is your ideal arena?"

"I wouldn't mind an unusual place, just as long as it isn't too dangerous," as if that will even happen. "But it just needs shelter and food. I love the freedom of the wind, and the sacrifice of the hunt,"

"Yes," Caesar nods. "So, do you have a district token, Trixi?"

"Yes," I hold it up, a brooch of a tiger in mid-jump. It's beautiful, the way it glints in the sunlight…

"Trixi Tawers!" Everyone claps politely.

**Anton Urie – District 12**

My score flashes up on the screen – an 8! Despite this, I know this interview will bring up things that I don't want to hear. Things about my father, Hugo, Evelyn, Camden…

"How do you feel about that 8?" Caesar asks me.

"I'm really surprised! I never knew I was that good at all," I mumble, and run my fingers through my hair. Jarrah will hate me for that.

"Well, I like your outfit," Caesar gestures to the swirls.

"Oh, thanks, my stylists, Apollo, Zeth, Jarrah and Pulchra did a really good job!" I smile appreciatively. Jarrah will forgive me now.

"So…can I hear about your family?" I take a deep breath.

"My mother and father were hopelessly in love. They were eighteen and my father proposed the day of the reaping. He was chosen, and my mother was despairing. They didn't get married, and that broke her heart. My father died in the games, obviously, and my mother found out she was pregnant just 2 days after. She's remarried now, and loves Braden with all her heart. My little brother and sister, Micah and Karly will be watching with mum and Braeden right now. They're too young to understand what's going on…" I say sadly.

"That's very sad. But on a lighter note, do you have any friends back in 12?"

"Yep!" I say, brightening at the prospect of talking of them. "There's Hugo. We're like a tag team, always causing havoc at school together when we were younger. Mr. Bingle, if you're watching, I just want to say I was the one who but that thumbtack on your chair in second grade, and I'm really sorry about it." Everyone laughs. "Then there's Hugo's girlfriend, Madonna, she's great, bubby, energetic, and is perfect for Hugo."

The screen cutes to the living room of Hugo's house, where I see Hugo, Madonna and Evelyn sitting on the couch. Madonna is practically bouncing with excitement. "Hi, Tony!" she cries out.

"Hey, Mads," I laugh.

"Stay strong!" she urges. I nod.

"Good luck," Hugo manages a smile.

"Speaking of girlfriends, do you have one?" Caesar asks. I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"Well, Ev, I sorta, well- not sorta, do, have feelings for you…" I say meekly. Evelyn blushes, but also smiles.

"I never thought you'd say that." She bubbles. "I like like you too!" I smile. It was just like her to say that.

The screen cuts off and Caesar asks me if I have a district token. I hold up my dad's guitar pick.

"It was my…father's. My mother gave it to me for luck."

"That's Anton Urie, folks!"

**Chrysanta Mercade – District 12**

My name is called and I walk up to the stage, a little nervously. My score flashes up on the screen and it's better than I thought!- a 7! It is average, yes. But it is still good. Interviews have been a blast. New relationships between different districts. Relationships between the same district. Baby on the way announcements. And Gabe has just proposed to his girlfriend during the interviews. Hard to top all that. I might as well write boring across my forehead in big black letters.

"So, a seven, how do you feel?" Caesar starts the interview like he would for any other tribute.

"Pretty good, I am very proud of myself, though. It is a big achievement for me." I say, trying to sound mature.

"Yes…could you tell us about your family?" he asks.

"I live with my mother, her Aunt Amina, my Aunt Karal, and my cousin Sariah, who is also my best friend in a way. I don't have many people I could actually call a friend though." I sigh.

"Oh well, could you tell us a little about yourself?" Okay, here it goes…

"I never knew my father since he died when I was much younger, and I have been living with my mother and my Aunt Amina since. But then my Uncle Adan died in a mining accident when I was 6, and his wife, my Aunt Karal, moved in with them along with Sariah. I work alongside mum in a clothes shop we own, sewing clothes. I never made any friends because she was so quiet, but when Sariah moved in we became good friends." I finish breathlessly.

"Well, is there a boy you're friends with at home?" Why can't he say boyfriend? I might be twelve, but that doesn't make me too little to have one, even though I don't.

"No, none at all."

"And do you have a strategy in the games?" he asks. I consider this.

"Not really, I'll just do what I think is right."

"And do you have a token?"

"My father's wedding band- the only thing I have from him. It is metal with an engraving on the inside that says, "My love". I wear it around my neck on a chain because it is too big for all of my fingers."

"That's Chrysanta Mercade, everyone!" And as he said this, the crowd erupted into cheers. Caesar calmed everyone down and resumed talking

"I hope everyone is getting really psyched about the beginning of the 98th Hunger Games tomorrow!" and then everyone cheered. He kept talking "Tune in at 9 o'clock to see the beginning! Happy Hunger Games everyone!" Then the curtain came down and covered us all in darkness.

**I had to tweak Vulcan a little because he had an abusive father and so did 2 other tributes, so- sorry! Also, sorry for making his a little shorter than other's but I write more if I have more info on the characters themselves in the review you gave me! I had a lot of fun writing Gabe, Chrissy, and Rio's POV's, though every character is amazing! I am submitting 2 chapters at once, because I am so eager to write about the games. Enjoy!**

WORD COUNT: 9, 369! Wow, that's almost 10 000 words!


	14. BLOODBATH!

**Alliances – Just to clear up any confusion…**

**CAREERS:**

**D1 - Seve Akonda – Loves being a career and loves being with Tanner**

**D1 - Ruby Zershmeide – She just wants protection, but she will kill to stay alive**

**D2 – Rat Hues – LOVES being a career**

**D2 - Freya Kalen – Loves being a career**

**D3 - Graphite Edgley – Sticks around because she has a thing for Gabe and she knows she'll die if she leaves them**

**D4 - Gabe Tiburon – Leader of the Careers**

**D4 - Selena Lennock – Is a Career to win this thing**

**D5 - Tanner Shala – Hangs around for Seve and wants to kick some serious butt!**

**Alliance 1:**

**D12 - Anton "Tony" Urie – Rio and Robin are smart, but he knows they wouldn't kill him, at least he hopes..**

**D9 - Rioro (Rio) Ire – Is in for the advantage of an alliance, and Robin**

**D9 - Christina Robins – Can outsmart both of them when she needs to, but now she is with Rio she'll just have to leave them when the time comes.**

**Alliance 2:**

**D5 – Darryl Faines – Conan is loyal, and Darryl needs protection**

**D6 – Conan Beckon – For the advantages of the alliance**

**Alliance 3:**

**D7 - Beatrix "Trixy" Morgenstern – She wants to take care of the younger kids**

**D10 - Alloura Marzougi – She feels safe with Beatrix**

**D12 - Chrysanta "Chrissy" Mercade – They are nice people, but she will leave them and look for Anton**

**Alliance 4:**

**D8 – Elliot Weber – Daisy is soft-hearted, easy to kill when the time comes**

**D8 – Daisy Crest – Needs the security of an Alliance, plus Elliot isn't very smart, so she could leave any time**

**Loners:**

**D6 - Chrissy Van Pelt – Swore revenge on district 1, and no one can get in her way**

**D7 – Imnio Chastic – Isn't very good at making friends**

**D10 - Vulcan Mead – He doesn't trust the other tributes**

**D3 - Randalf Kim – Wants an alliance, but then decides he would rather go solo**

**D11 - Smarth Vital – He operates better alone**

**D11 - Trixi Tawers – She is a born loner, and works best without anyone by her side**

**Anton Urie – District 12**

Despite everything, I'll miss the little things of my normal-ish life, the sounds of the winter wind whistling against my bedroom window, it's cracked blue paint, the sound of Karly playing with Micah happily by the fire place, Braeden wiping his soggy boots on the door mat before entering, Mum giving me a kiss on the forehead when I was sick, the sound of Hugo's laughter, Evelyn leaning over to sniff a flower, or the way she tucks her sweet hair behind her ear when she's nervous and when she smiles, it lights up the whole room. I'll miss the vivid colour of the first rose to bloom in spring, creeping out from under the snow, the stars glistening in the night sky, my mother's chirping singing, Chrysantana's sheepish little smiles, Sequin's squeals, the sound of little Pulchra's heels clipping on the tiles every time she runs after Apollo insisting she does his nails…it's the little things in life that count, and I have a lot to be grateful for.

Like at the opening ceremonies, Chrysantana's hand crept onto mine, and I squeezed it gratefully. She was shaking, her lip quivered, and her pulse was going one hundred miles an hour. She scrunched up her face in concentration, like if she couldn't see it, the reality of our fate wouldn't be there. We have so much to live for…so much to die for…I didn't want to be in the games. Our fingers relinquished as we said our goodbyes. I leant down to whisper in her ear.

"I would never kill you, ever,"

"And I could never kill you either," she breathed.

Sequin's eyes brimmed with tears as she clutched her stomach, like it would somehow stop us from leaving. Poor sentimental Sequin, a year younger than I, yet she watches us be sent to our deaths…On impulse she pulled Chrysantana into a warm hug.

"When you come back, you'll be able to see the baby…" she told her. Chrysantana nodded.

"Sequin…if I die…will you name the baby Quille? For me?" Chrysantana asked, her eyes shining. Quille, what a perfect name. It rang with the spirit that shone from Chrysantana's glassy blue eyes that gazed at the older girl. It pulsed brightly upon the earth, like Chrysantana's little smile. It was almost a tribute to the dead children, who met their end at the Capitol's hands. The gut-wrenching eeriness of lingering death from the hunger games that destroyed the lives of families and friends that fed upon their despair was being battled by that one name.

"Of course…" the tears that were welling in Sequin's eyes spilt over. "Q-u-i-l-l-e right?" Chrysantana nodded.

"And if it's a boy, Q-u-i-l-l?"

It was Sequin's turn to nod.

"Good luck," Apollo nodded professionally, shaking my hand.

"Bye Anton!" Pulchra said mistily.

"Bye, everyone," I gulped.

I walked into the tube and took one final look at my make-shift family before rocketing off, with their sullen faces becoming more distant. Will I ever see them again?

**Seve Akonda – District 1**

I said goodbye to everyone in a rather hopeful way. There was a one in twenty-four chance that I was coming back, and I wasn't going to let that get to me. I said my goodbyes and entered the tube. I shot off, leaving my entourage behind me. I stole a last glance at Ruby before she climbed into her own transportation. Her pale face was flushed pink as she closed her eyes, wishing she could go home. At the pit of my stomach, I was feeling that too, anxiety, longing. I just wanted to run to my family, and to Tanner, the beautiful girl I loved, the beautiful girl who will have to die so I can live. Yet I could never really kill her or Ruby, Tanner's changed me, and I don't know if it's for better or for worse. I wasn't going to let anyone know my weakness. From here on in, it doesn't exist, and neither does love. Tanner is just a girl - a girl who is getting in my way of victory.

**Chrissy Van Pelt – District 6**

I am ready, I am set, and I am yearning to go. I picture my sister's innocent face, crossing with pain as those district 1 tributes tore her apart, and I knew from then, I wanted revenge. It was like a burning fire in the pit of my stomach, tearing me apart, destructing any fondness or pity in its path. My sister's televised screams pierced my skin with torment, and buried themselves deep inside of me, lingering, just waiting for me to use it to my advantage, to my dead sister's advantage. Everyone was going to pay. Everyone, anyone. Bring it on, District 1, because you're about to get slaughtered.

**Beatrix Morgenstern – District 7**

With my nimble fingers I pushed a strand of my pixie-like black hair behind my ear, and said my final goodbyes to my stylists. They may have been terribly annoying, but I'm going to miss them. I glanced at my reflection in the surface. Those slim, muscled limbs are going to come in handy. Oh boy will they. I think of my mother, buried somewhere underground, in a dreamless sleep, never waking up, not thinking, seeing or breathing. Right now I want to be just like her, oblivious. I can care, though; I will care, for myself, and Alloura and Chrysantana. Poor children. They're so frightened; I can see it in their eyes. They have a whole life ahead of them, and that is what I'm going to give one, a life, while I die in peace. First I have got to survive for them, for my father, waiting at home.

**Rioro Ire – District 9**

The first glimpse of the arena I see is rock. Big, red, rock, with the midday sun pulsing upon it in visible waves. As I rise above ground I notice several hundred meters to my left is Rat, and to my right is Trixi from Eleven. The cornucopia, glinting and golden in the sunlight was the only thing sitting on the sparse advance of rough, rocky land that stretched for half a kilometer around, in the middle of the canyon, which snaked around the edge, for as long as I could see. I looked over my shoulder, and noticed I was standing a few meters from its edge.

It was barren and literally deserted, silent, except for the intake of my breath. I squint as the harsh sunlight beats upon my face. The canyon is eroded to a point where the descent is too deep to see clearly, just a black expanse so close…how easy it would be if a tribute just slipped off the edge, into their grave of darkness. The first bead of sweat rolls down my face, even though I've only been in the arena for a few seconds. On second glance, the canyon is not as deep as I thought it was, it still was a long way to the bottom, but I could see cliffs, crags and caves and platforms in the rock, all joined by barely visible trails of dirt. It glowed red, copper and earthen, maximized by the heat. That left me two options, the first to run down one of the steep slopes with Robin and Tony to escape to a cave, hopefully finding some food, or finding danger, who knows what's down there? The latter is to face the sun out in the open, with the advantage of seeing everywhere around you, but that could easily become a disadvantage when the others could as well…

**Cristina Anne Robins – District 9**

Oh hell! A canyon! Birds can't survive without trees; out in the open was where they were most weak! Rioro nodded at me from across the cliff. I raised my head back. My breaths already come out in pants, and my skin is saturated with sweat. Now I understand why we needed the suits. Claudis Templesmith's voice boomed through the arena out of nowhere. He must be dead old now, he had been announcing ever since the first Hunger Games, 98 years ago. I shake my choppy dark blonde hair out of my face and concentrated.

"Let the 98th Hunger Games… begin!" His voice fades, yet his words still ring in my ears. I can practically hear the clock ticking. This will be my last minute of peace. Ever.

50 seconds. To beside me I can see the silhouette of Tony and Selena. She seems ready for anything, facing the arena with unimaginable strength.

40 seconds. The clock seems to go unusually slow, so much different from what you are forced to watch on television every year. With the cameras moving from each tribute's face, it seems like an eternity.

30 seconds. Find yourself a weapon, girl! I think furiously, with my eyes scouring the ground. At my feet is a bundle of cloth, and at the base of the cornucopia, is the glint of a sword. From where I was standing, I could see its immaculate blade. It was made for me; it wanted me to wield it. I must get it, it's my duty.

20 seconds. Food, I need food. Next to the cloth is a package of dried fruit. A foot away is a can of soup. I could almost hear my stomach rumbling, yet I had eaten just before I arrived…

10 seconds. I'll grab the sword and some food and meet up with Rio and Tony, find some place to stay. I'll take my chances with the canyon; at least it provides shelter from the scorching sun.

3, 2, 1 go!

The gong sounds and without hesitating, I jump off my platform. Hell breaks loose. Everything is madness. I sprint as fast as I can, my lungs burning to breaking point. My fingers clasp around the hilt just as another hand does. Conan Beckon.

"Get off!" I hissed. My voice was saturated with venom.

"Make me, birdie!" he growled back.

I lunged at him, pulling the sword out of his hold with my free hand. I tightened my grip on the sword at turned on him. Weaponless, but still standing, he wheezed.

"Kill me if you want, but I won't go down without a fight" I looked at him hesitantly.

"Get out of here!" I told him urgently. He nodded and then turned. I did the same. That's when I heard his cry. I whipped my head around in time to see the silver blade of an axe swish through the air, and plant itself deep in his skull. His eyes rolled backwards as he fell limply to the ground. The cannon fired, thundering through the arena. Beatrix Morgenstern, I should have guessed, judging by the axe. I swung my sword round, but she evaded harm and grabbed another 2 axes at the Cornucopia and took off, with Alloura and Chrysantana with her.

**Ruby Zershmeide – District 1**

I see Beatrix slice Conan through the head and I wince. That Robin girl fights back, but District 7 sprints away. I get my hands on a leather pouch and brandish the knives from inside, perfect! I see Robin with Rio and Tony, slinking off down the slopes unnoticed. Daisy from 8 screams as Gabe's trident spears her through her stomach. Another cannon. I see Seve's sword just inches away from my back.

"It's me!" I snarl. He nods and turns defensive.

"Scout around don't let people get to the supplies!" he instructs. I agree and take off. I don't cherish the idea of killing, but if it means me getting out alive, then what has to be done has to be done.

**Freya Kalen – District 2**

Only a second after the gong sounds something hard hits me in the back. I stumble and turn to see Darryl from 5 standing over me. Without thinking, my weapon impales him. He drops to the ground and as his eyes flutter closed, I can hear him whisper,

"Sorry," his cannon went off in a bang.

I kick him away and sprint over to the cornucopia to see Selena and Gabe fighting the boy from 8. He's not giving up. Selena shakes her head at him and throws a punch in the direction. It makes a sickening crunch as her fist made contact with his jaw. He fell onto the ground just as Gabe cut through him once more. Another cannon. Gabe solemnly pats Selena on the back and then went off fighting again.

I run up to the Cornucopia and see Imnio Chastic from 7 lunge at Rat. He was bigger than him so he flattened the twelve-year-old. Rat cried out, his eyes raking desperately for the rest of the careers. Imnio stabbed him in the shoulder, making Rat scream in torment.

As much as I hated Rat (which was a lot), how would it look if I let my district partner die? I took off, narrowly missing the knife that was sent whizzing by the place where my head had been only seconds before. Chrissy Van Pelt, the offender, swore violently, grabbed another, and aimed it at me once more. The dagger went slicing through the air in my direction. I ducked just in time, and it lodged itself in Imnio's leg. He immediately let go of Rat, and staggered about wildly. Not wasting a second, I hurled myself at the unsuspecting tribute, and ended his life quite suddenly. He just gasped, and toppled onto the ground. Over the cannon, Rat looks at me with wide eyes.

"W-why did you?"

"Why did I save you?" I laugh. Honestly, Rat can be so stupid. "Because you're worth saving, idiot!" he chuckles with me and then winces. I only just remember his arm. I look down, and see it's coated in scarlet blood.

I extend my hand gingerly, and he took it. Together, he was hauled up. We run to the Cornucopia, meeting up with Seve, Ruby, Graphite, who was clutching her forehead, trying to staunch the blood flow that came from her wound, Selena, Gabe and Tanner. Apart from stone-age and Rat-boy, all of the others were unscathed.

"That Vulcan guy's done for," Seve points to the ground a few feet away, where the district 10 boy lay panting on the ground. Blood flowed from his stomach in huge amounts; his eyes were bloodshot and staring blankly upwards.

"He snuck up on me," Seve explained. "I just acted on instinct." Yeah, as if. Seve is such a hypocrite. He is a career. Careers go hunting, careers kill people for fun. Careers DON'T kill people because the snuck up on them on instinct, they make them regret it.

"Are you sure you shouldn't end it for him?" Ruby asks.

"I'll do it." Selena volunteered. She walked over to the unsuspecting, dying Vulcan, and swiftly swept her knife over his chin. His cannon immediately sounded.

"I had to do it," Selena told us. She looked a little sad, "I couldn't let him suffer,"

"I could!" Rat said gruffly.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged.

"Yeah."

**Alloura Marzougi – District 10**

The terrain is rocky. That pretty much sums it up. I don't care. It doesn't matter. All that does is the fact that my district partner, Vulcan, is dead. I know I wasn't exactly close to him, but he was the closest thing I have to home. I bet every tribute, regardless of whether they had lost their district partner or not, will think that.

"I'm sorry about Vulcan," Chrysanta murmurs. Beatrix pats me on the back and echoes 'sorry'.

"Thanks," I mutter.

We walk in silence. "Ah!" I exclaim. My foot crumbles the sandstone under me, and I fling back onto my back. It aches. But that's not all. I slip downwards, scraping my exposed skin on the rock. The burning sensation doesn't stop when I do, it just stings more. I look up, and see Beatrix and Chrysantana standing several feet away from me.

"Al!" Chrysantana calls. She and Beatrix work their way down to where I sat, moaning.

"Can you get up?" Beatrix asks, concerned. I cringe. She pulls me up by my shoulders and surveys my injuries.

"Oh god!" Chrysantana draws breath, when she sees my red, scraped raw hands.

"It's okay!" I assure her. "I'm okay!"

"No you're not." Beatrix contradicts me. I wince as she examines my hand more closely.

"I just need to rest," I sigh.

"Well, we'll just have to camp here." Beatrix decides. I nod, and look at Chrysantana for her opinion.

"We have to move out! The bloodbath will be over soon and people are starting to clear out! We're so close to the top…"

"No." Beatrix says firmly. "We can't go. Not with Alloura in her condition."

"I'm okay!" I insist, and try to sit up. I can't it aches too much.

"We have to find Tony!" she persists.

"No." Beatrix and I both say. "Sorry," I add meekly. "It's too dangerous."

**Anton Urie – District 12**

Robin and Rio walk on either side of me in silence. The sun is too bright to look up from the ground, so I just keep my head down. My body is saturated with sweat, it literally pours down my face. I turn my head slightly and see Robin, clutching her precious sword that nearly cost her life, and a pack of water. She tries not to get enticed by the liquid, to save it, but it just looked too good. She unscrewed the cap and drank it down greedily. I looked down at my own water at then at Robin again. My fingers itched towards the liquid, but I balled up my fists and kept walking. The cliff face was very steep, and often I had to clutch at the collapsing rocks around me to keep me from falling to my death.

"I think we should stay here," Rio points to the cave.

"Fine," Robin huffs.

I look inside, and it seems okay.

"Hey, what's that noise?" Robin asks, squinting into the darkness. I strain my ears, and hear a low, grumbling noise.

"I dunno," I answer cautiously. It's getting louder. It's a roaring noise, husky and low.

"Oh hell!" Rio moans.

I whip my head around, and see what my worst fears confirmed…

"Mutts!" Robin screams.

**So how did you like the bloodbath? Tell me in your review! Here is the death toll, and who killed who…**

**1. Darryl Faines – killed by Freya Kalen**

**2. Conan Beckon – killed by Beatrix Morgenstern**

**3. Elliot Weber – killed by Gabe Tiburon, injured by Selena Lennock**

**4. Daisy Crest – killed by Gabe Tiburon**

**5. Imnio Chastic – killed by Freya Kalen**

**6. Vulcan Mead – killed by Selena Lennock, injured by Seve Akonda**

**So right now, Gabe and Freya have the most kills. Keep watching for the next chapter! Please review….**


	15. Day 1 and Danger is Never Far Away

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I seriously love reading them, especially when they're full of your opinions on the characters. I admit, in the interviews they were all a bit same-y, and most got good scores, but the characters that died in the bloodbath obviously got pretty lame ones, except Conan Beckon, sorry he had to die. I read Loveforwriting's comment on the cliffhanger I wrote and couldn't help agreeing. I was thinking the exact same thing, even though I wasn't really meant to: "OH RUN, CRAP, RUN ROBIN!" Here's the next installment of these guys who put the fun in dysfunctional (even though they are all great)!**

_"Hey, what's that noise?" Robin asks, squinting into the darkness. I strain my ears, and hear a low, grumbling noise._

_"I dunno," I answer cautiously. It's getting louder. It's a roaring noise, husky and low._

_"Oh hell!" Rio moans._

_I whip my head around, and see what my worst fears confirmed…_

_"Mutts!" Robin screams._

**Christina Ann Robins – District 9**

They burst out of the cave and instantly I felt my heart almost leaping out of my chest. There were three of them, but boy were they HUGE! And that meant we'd have to take one each…I gulped. They looked like…giant scorpions! They had these sturdy, metallic-looking blood red shells on their backs, like armadillo armor, that stretched all the way over their spine and spindly tail up to the midpoint in their necks. Their heads, or at least what I thought was a head, was just a bunch of tentacles slithering and snaking out from underneath its shell, horrible, pink, fleshy stuff, reaching for Tony's ankles. I wanted to run, but I knew that wasn't an option.

Instinctively, he jumped away, out into the open. The cliff-face was so steep; the tiniest slip would mean certain death. Tony grabbed one of the knives out of the pack he managed to scour and held it out at arm's length, just as the mutt slithered forward and amazing speed. He jumped and landed on its back. The mutt writhed and shot out from under his feet, causing him to hit the rocky ground.

"Aim for its belly!" I screamed, noticing that there was no protection for it down there. "Get it on its back!" Meanwhile, I was faced with my own problem. The second mutt/scorpion thing was zooming over to where I stood. I wielded my sword and swung it around my head and onto its armor to distract it. It made that rumbling, gurgling sound just like it did before, almost like…laughter.

With my combat boot, I kicked just under the rim of the shell and flipped it on its back. It didn't only have tentacles for its head, but it had them on its stomach as well. They reached upwards at alarming pace, and wrapped tightly around my upper arm. It burnt, like a red hot iron had been pressed securely on my skin. I screamed yet again in horror. My sword slashed through its tentacles. Instantly, the severed limbs released me. There was no time to survey the damage; it was the mutt's time to screech. It made this piercing, wailing sound, and I knew just where to strike. Still on its back, I leapt high into the air and plunged my sword into its chest. The flailing tentacles flopped down, motionless.

Rio and Tony were combating the other two. Rio's was nearly dead. He too, had flipped it on its back, and was stabbing it repeatedly with his knife. Tony was puffing, but the scorpion was thankfully already defeated.

"Oh. My. God." I say, panting. I need water, desperately. We're not going to survive if we don't have any.

"Bloody hell!" Tony gasped. Finally, I look down to examine my arm. It was unharmed, except for the pink marks on my skin that were fading slowly, and the tingling sensation of blood returning to my shoulder.

Rio is sitting on the ground, his back against, the cave entrance, slurping down water from his pack, sweat pouring off his skin.

"Careful," I warned, eyeing the water. "That's got to last a while," He nods, realizing the reality we're in, and screws the lid back on. Tony dabs his soaked forehead with his unprotective but breathable cotton shirt, and laughed, still out of breath,

"Still feel like camping the night here?" I rolled my eyes, and notice a ledge several meters away, partly sheltered, but not holding a magnificently dark cave behind it.

"No, we should camp there," I point to it. "We'll be a bit more out in the open, but we'll also have a good view of the arena, so we'll definitely see people coming," Rio nods thoughtfully, Tony does as well.

"Lead the way, then, Robin," Tony sighs.

**Chrissy Van Pelt – District 6 **

Just as I escaped down the slopes, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, a shadow of Smarth Vital – the district 11 guy. I pretend not to notice – let me play mind games with him. I know I shouldn't have revealed so much to the capitol in the interview. I just wanted to avenge my sister, by killing district one. I haven't thought about what would happen after I did that, win, I suppose. He kept creeping forward, with his slingshot raised. From what I could see it was just one made out of some wood and cloth that he found at the cornucopia, but it was still pretty deadly, judging by the size of the rocks he held in his hand.

"I was wondering when you'd stop, Smarth," I say sweetly, brightly. This wasn't what district 6 usually did. They weren't trying to wipe out the careers, they were usually hiding, and they didn't take part in mind games. I turned slowly around to face him. Here was when I worked my magic.

Still holding the slingshot up, but less offensively, Smarth looked at me with puzzled eyes. I revolved on the spot, until I faced him, ever so slowly, a sickly smile spreading on my face.

"Yes," I say, answering his thoughts, "I did know you were there."

"I thought as much," He grumbled, not lowering his weapon.

"I don't want to hurt you, Smarth," I say matter-of-factly. "You've got a real chance,"

"Yeah, I do," he says, not a hint of sarcasm. "But only if I escape you with my life,"

"You think I'm going to kill you, don't you?" Nothing, that's what he says; only distant screams filled the silence. I didn't have time to scope it out, or more likely, avoid whatever or whoever was making those tributes scream.

"What else would you do?" his eyes narrowed.

"Become allies with you. So how about it?" he raised his eyebrows questioningly. "I swear I won't try and kill you,"

"Fine." He shrugged.

"Fine," I replied cooly. "Wanna spy on the careers?"

**Tanner Shala – District 5**

As soon as the other tributes clear out, we get down to business. Gabe and Selena, being the self-nominated leaders of the careers, supervise the division of weapons and food, all to our requirements. Ruby was bequeathed a bow and arrow, and I got 2 packs of knives, perfect for close combat, Selena got several spears, which Gabe regarded with envying eyes, until he got his own, better set. Freya snatched up some long, curved daggers, and none of us argued against it, Seve got swords and Graphite and Rat were left with whatever no one wanted. Rat grasped a few small knives, perfect for throwing, and Graphite got a metal contraption that no one else knows how to work, except for her.

We each filled our backpacks with water and rationed food, so in case one of us got lost, we'd at least get something to consume. I'm not used to being with the careers, but I wanted people to see that I was strong, stronger than they thought. I _want _to kick butt!

"Let's hunt," Freya growled. We set off into the canyon after the biggest alliances, District 12's, and District 7's. Suddenly, I feel Seve's warm arms wrap around my waist. I feel secure, but one of us has to die in the end, don't they? I twist my body around and smile at him. Selena cleared her throat and smiled apologetically; "We should get a move on,"

If Selena got her hands on something like she had in her very arms, a truly dangerous weapon worsened with her skill…if I angered her, there would almost be no hope for us. She's deadly. As I was lost in my own thoughts, I distantly heard something move to my right.

Every one of our heads snapped up the same way, our eyes falling on Smarth Vital and Chrissy Van Pelt. Seve was the first to make a move. I was the next to follow. I lurch forward at District 11, but he launches into the air, avoiding the tempestuous sweep of my sword. He has a dagger too, though I only saw him leave the cornucopia with some fabric and a stick. I make another move for his stomach, but he easily blocks my attack and turns defensive. The rest of the careers are busy trying to get hold of an escaping Chrissy, meaning I'm on my own. I lunge again but Smarth blocks each of my blows, then as one lunge came close to his face he became panicked and flustered. He tried to knock my sword out of my hand, but was unsuccessful and only loosened my grip slightly and bruised my fingers, just enough of a distraction to allow him to pound away.

"Dang," I mumbled. Minutes later, the careers rush back, with annoyed looks on their faces.

"What happened?" I ask, wide-eyed.

"She got away!" Rat glowers. That said it all. Some careers we are.

"She's fast," I said, trying to comfort brusquely. It doesn't seem to be any consolation.

This year's fearless careers were all blotchy and red-faced, and panting. Ruby was leaning over, with her hands on her knees, Graphite was on her knees on the ground, wiping her acne-strewn face from sweat, but every time she re-drenched her shirt, more beads of sweat appeared on her face. The heat was so immense, I felt like collapsing, but I settled for a swig of my water instead. Seve and Gabe were trying to be macho and ignore the heat, but even I could see they were suffering. It was only now that I noticed just how many females are in this alliance. Only Gabe, Seve and rat were guys, but Rat was so puny that it made me wonder if he was even human at all.

"No shit, Sherlock," Freya retorted hotly. She leant against the nearest boulder and looked around expectantly, as if to say, 'what now?' This was the time I used to scope out the arena. There were so many ways to die, a wrong step meant falling into the abyss, there could be a rockslide, or someone could jump out at you from inside a cave, if there wasn't already a vile mutt hiding in it. Maybe that was what was causing the other tributes to scream. It must have been, there were no cannons, and no one would have left a fight without killing their opponent…would they?

Would someone really be as heartless as to leave their enemy spluttering on the ground? Pained and slowly dying a horrific death? Just wasting away, perhaps for days? With no food or water, scarlet blood settling deep into their clothing and skin, rotting and full of flies…too weak to brush them away…Would someone be as cruel as that? I don't know. I do realize I'm not, but are the rest of the careers? Selena put Vulcan out of his misery, Ruby was too jittery to, but she would have just for the sake of it. Would Gabe have done it? I don't think so. He has a fiancée and an unborn child at home. What if it had been them that were lying, spluttering on the ground? Would he have killed them out of mercy? Or would he be too cowardly as to end their life, and lie desperately beside them for days, just hoping to die? Would he even do that? Would he just stick by them, but not want to die with them? Would he just walk away? No. I don't think he would abandon them. I can see by the looks in his eyes when he talks of her, it's as if the world revolves around her.

One of the problems with me is that I, like anyone else, am not very open about myself, so I usually ask myself questions. It helps me scope people out, get to know what they are really like. I don't usually do that sort of thing. But this is the Hunger Games, where anything can happen.

"What now?" that was Graphite. Even here, I could hear a slight lisp emanating from her words, but I don't say anything. She's tall, willowy (one of her nicer features) with ashen skin and dark hair. Her eyes were a weird shade of gold, like honey that shone in the sun, but that beauty was overruled by her infinite pimples. She was pretty uncoordinated though, and apparently that was how she got her wide, but shallow cut above her eyebrow.

"We keep hunting," Seve answers. Rat groans.

"Ugh. It's too hot to do anything."

"Suck it up," I order him. It came out sounding half helpful, half menacing. Instead of fighting back, he just nodded and gulped down more water.

"Let's move, then," Ruby says. She hasn't said much, none of us have, it's just too exhausting to lift a finger, let alone get going. She's always been the dreamy one. Probably more down to Earth than the rest of us, but still practical, still a career. If I had to pick anyone that would spare, say, Alloura, then she would do it. I don't think she's killed anyone so far…but what if she had to, to save her own life? I clambered up and moved on with the rest of my alliance, ready to hunt once more.

**Trixi Tawers – District 11**

When the gong sounded, and instantly, I grabbed a knife that was very small and very pointed and ran, just ran. I sprinted away from the cornucopia as fast as I could, not looking back. No one followed me, and I was glad. Pummeling down the slopes, I realized the insanity of what I was doing, and saw just how precarious the rock that I was sprinting on was.

Stopping to catch my breath, I looked around anxiously. Everything was so vast, so dangerous…the arena is so different to what everyone was hoping for. Here there are no lush forests or flowing streams of water, just rock. And sun, lots of sun, pulsing down its heat on out bare skin.

I walk aimlessly around on the ledge, just thinking. I need to preserve energy, I need to find water, and fast. After all, I can't drink from my little knife. With the mild security of avoiding the blood bath comes the knowledge that there are darker, more sinister things lurking in the shadows- things I can't avoid. And they aren't all real in life, just in my mind. Like…why my mother and father disappeared. I can't run from them, but I can escape the danger, at least for now, and not truly either. So with that, I decide to move on.

**Chrysanta Mercade – District 12**

After sitting on the ledge for a few moments, we catch our breath. The screaming had stopped only minutes ago, and I was worrying that whatever was causing them was coming this way! It made my heart pound and my head fill with anxiety, but Beatrix and Alloura seemed unaffected.

Beatrix hopped over my feet, sprawled on the scorching hot rock face, and examined the trail that we were journeying.

"Al?" she asks, turning around. Alloura looked up, her delicate feature dripping with perspiration. "Can you walk?" Alloura nodded and gingerly tried to stand, pushing her scratched hands, stained red with dried blood, into the rock. She winced horribly, but managed to get shakily up.

"There's a cave down there," Beatrix pointed to the cave, only meters away, concealed by a huge boulder that covered almost all of the entrance, except for a large human-sized gap for us to walk through. Without words, Beatrix and I wrapped our arms around Alloura's shoulders and supported her down the rock.

When we finally stumble into the cave, I decide to ration out the food. We had no way of creating a fire, all three of us here hopeless using matches and less so with wood and flint, if there was actually any to use. This arena was desolate, utterly lonely, and barren. There was no food, except for what was given to us at the cornucopia, and no water in the slightest. I could easily die of starvation and dehydration out here, and I would rather be killed in one quick, sweeping motion than to die just waiting for something to happen…

**Anton Urie – District 12**

Nigh came slowly, teasingly. It's dark tendrils crept into the canyon, sneaking up on us, on all of the unsuspecting tributes. The scorching hot day's polar opposite was emerging from over the horizon, a freezing night. No sooner had we gotten used to the heat, and the sweat and the stench, did we become faced with a new challenge, the darkness that froze anyone and everyone. Robin was huddled in the corner, curled up in a ball, shivering in the corner. Rio was arched around next to her, with his head on hers, which was resting in exhaustion on his shoulder. Robin's teeth chattered, her body shook, and I couldn't even control mine from doing the same. So this was what the game makers planned for us, boiling hot days and chill-inducing nights.

The first cannon rattled me, and I shot up with my weapon in hand, ready for attack. Then came the second, and third and the fourth, and I knew it was time for the anthem, and the faces in the sky. After six cannons, the music of the anthem started playing. Who would be up there first? Darryl from five, that's who and that meant all of the careers and Randalf were alive. Then came Conan Beckon. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Robin buried her face in Rio's shoulder, shuddering, and it wasn't just from the cold. I saw it, she almost killed him, but decided to let him get away, only to fall right into the cruel hands of death. The boy from 7 came next, the one who was killed by Freya. After that showed both of the tributes from 8, and the boy from ten in the sky. The anthem stopped playing, and the capitol's seal vanished from the sky, but it still rang in my ears.

"Could you take first watch?" Robin asks me wearily. "I need to sleep,"

I relent, and take my position at the front of the cave.

I could imagine mum watching with glazed eyes, thanking the lord that I was alright, with Braeden sitting protectively next to her. I could see Hugo, Evelyn and Madonna all sitting on their couch in Hugo's place, watching me anxiously. I have braved the capitol and told Ev I love her, and she said that she loved me back in the same way, but I knew in the bottom of my heart that we would never be able to make things work, because I would never be victor, I had a slight chance.

I just sat there, with my eyelids drooping, until Rio came to take over the post. "I need to let Robin sleep," he explained.

I nodded, and saw Robin shivering in the corner, in a deep but restless slumber. "She really likes you, you know," I say gently. It was his turn to nod. I crawled back into the cave and focused my body and mind on getting to sleep, even if it was agitated like Robin's.

I seemed to lie there, with my heavy eyelids paining me if I tried to open them, but never allowing me to sleep. Finally, I drifted off, my head resting on my arms. In my dreams I was floating on air, soaring over the canyon. It was only when I felt icy water lapping at my feet that I woke with a start.

"At midnight there was a bang, and then all of this water started rising through the canyon out of nothing!" Rio despaired, in the process of shaking Robin awake.

"Wassa happening…?" she slurred, half way between being asleep and awake. Her drooping eyelids snapped open when she saw the water. Grabbing her sword, Robin stood and yelled at the two of us – "Run!" we didn't need to be told twice. The tree of us sprinted up the slopes to higher land, but the water was faster. It was up to our knees and drawing higher by the second; soon it was up to our waists. We waded through the water, and I could see clearly it was harder for Robin than Rio and I, she was smaller, but that wasn't an advantage, because the water was up to her chest!

We were being slowed, and Robin now had to tread water. Our attire weighed us down, and floated around our bodies.

"We're going to have to swim!" Robin says, trying to keep her voice steady. She took a deep breath, and then paddled through the liquid. I could tell she would keep going no matter what.

"I can't swim!" I groan. I tried to get my legs into a rhythm that would propel me upwards, but it wasn't working. I struggled to kick off my shoes, and Robin and Rio did the same. I watched through the transparent water in the moonlight as my shoes drifted downwards into the abyss. It actually made treading water easier now that my feet were free, but the problem was, our skin would be burnt off when we try and walk in the hot sun.

**Chrissy Van Pelt – District 6**

I feel weighed down, yet, by some miracle, I manage to stay afloat, but only just. I was pulled under and then shot up, spluttering, the water that was rising out of the canyon so fast, I could barely keep track of it. My head went under the wild water, and then came up again, gasping. When I avoided the careers by shooting off, I lost Smarth, but the anthem told me he was still alive…somewhere. He wasn't the greatest ally, but he was okay for that hour we spied together. This meant I was alone again, and able to focus on my plan. I kicked out in the water, and moved my arms about, but only propelled forward a tiny bit. Swimming was harder than I expected. I every time I tried to move forward, a wave of water washed over me, sending me downwards. It was almost pitch black, or would be, if the sky wasn't illuminated by the huge, white hanging orb that is the moon. I could distantly make out the outline of the horizon, and see the water rising further and further.

I just tried to keep afloat, flailing around in the water, and after spending the whole night in the chilling water, I feel my legs hit something hard.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, looking down to see my feet, and the rest of my body on the ledge of the canyon, near the cornucopia. Through the weak dawn light I could see the entire canyon submerged in the water. Tentatively, I reached my shaking hand downwards and brought it back up to my nose, wet with the water, and sniffed it tentatively. Still shivering, I brought my finger to my lips. It was a reckless thing to do, what if the water was poisoned? I hadn't thought about that. I grabbed my pack that I managed to keep attached to my back and grabbed the water purifier. How many drops of iodine do I need? I'll settle for as many as my guts seem right. I don't know how long I waited, but my thirst got the better of me and I gulped it down noisily. Where to go now?


	16. Day 2  Heartless

**Hi! The end of my last author's note wasn't legit. My friend who goes to a different school emailed me that, and I have no idea how it got attached to the bottom of my story! I've deleted the last part of the author's note and re-uploaded it, but it won't go away…so….sorry about that!**

**Ruby Zershmeide – District 1**

The sun was just coming up over the horizon, bathing the canyon with its heat and brilliant light. I wrung out my clothes and walked over to where Selena was lying.

"Sal?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah?" she replied in a heavy breath. When the arena was flooded, our alliance was probably the least affected, being already camped out on the rock face, so we only had to re-position ourselves by the cornucopia and we were fine, but still a little wet. Satisfied that I was dry enough, I sat down next to her.

"We should probably get up and ready. The other tribute's in the canyon would either be dead or up here," I explain.

"Right," she agreed, springing up. I didn't see how she had that much energy to do so. One of her spears held in a casually defensive position, Selena shook Gabe awake.

"Gabe…" she whispered. She and I had first watch, now it was time to get to business. "Gabe!" Gabe woke with a start, his spear pointed inches from Selena's face.

"Put it down!" she hissed at him. "It's me, you idiot!" That was almost exactly what I whispered to Seve the first day, I guess it must run with the careers. Gabe nodded, glowering, and went to wake the others.

Graphite stirs and then jumps up, her arms around Gabe's neck when he wakes her.

"Gerrof!" he exclaims, pushing Graphite gently away. I know he loves his fiancée, and Graphite makes things look very bad for the two of them.

"Sorry," Graphite says sheepishly. Soon enough, they were all gathered together in a wide circle.

"Hey, gorgeous," Seve smiled sleepily, grabbing Tanner close like he did before. "Sleep well?"

"I guess…" Tanner shrugged. He kissed her gently on the neck and then looked up at us accusingly, as if we were only there to impose on the privacy of him and his girlfriend.

"So…lets get hunting!" he pumped his fist in the air. It was going to be a terribly long day…

**Rioro Ire - District 9**

My eyes flutter open, and I can't see Robin. I cough, and I still can't see Robin. I rasp and rub my eyes, and can't see Robin. I prop myself up on my shaky arms, but I still can't see Robin. I look down and uncurl my fingers, prying them off my weapon, one by one, glance up, and can't see Robin. I stand unstably and stagger 180 degrees, and that's when I see her.

Several hundred meters to my left, I see her, a little silhouette, a bundle of skin and bones, but it's definitely her.

"Robin!" I scream. "Robin! Robin!" I stumble over to where she is, as fast as I could, but it isn't quick enough. She lies, curled in a ball, eyes closed, not moving. No…she can't be-

"Robin!" I gasp again, kneeling down next to her. "N-no! P-p-please d-don't be d-dead!" I shake uncontrollably, grasping her little hand in mine, feeling her cold skin, and uneven pulse. Wait! She. Has. A. Pulse. And that meant that she was-

"You're alive!" I choke. She looks strangely tiny, like a little child, not the brave, selfless, daring thirteen year old I knew. I scooped her up in my arms and yelled at the sky. I don't care if I appear crazy, Robin's life is failing, and that meant she might actually die if I don't help her.

"Come on!" I yell at the heavens. "Send us something, anything! Help her! She's DYING! Give us some medicine, an injection, you can save her!" Nothing comes. I can just imagine the faces of the people watching us on television. It is so painful to wait for something that you want more than ever- for Robin to be okay. It is tormenting, excruciating, the capitol is just letting her die, even though I screamed at them for mercy…

As a last resort, I shake her, hoping it does something.

I can see the colour returning to her face, the waxy pallor draining from it, but leaving an almost feverish sheen of sweat on her forehead. She let out a little gasp, as her eyelids fluttered open. She spluttered a little of the water she swallowed and gazed dazedly at me.

"Rio?" she whispers. A small smile crosses her sleepy face.

"Hush, baby," I whisper tenderly, stroking her sopping wet blonde hair out of her eyes. "I'm here," She nods weakly and buries her head in my chest. Now, I can truly see the arena. Water is everywhere. The cornucopia and the flat, rocky expanse of land that we started on is the only place that isn't drenched with the water.

With my free hand, I grab my pack and shake everything out of it. Some soggy food, 2 tightly capped liter bottles of water and some knives was all that was left. Everything else had washed away with the floods. I knitted my brow in frustration, realizing that most of my food had escaped through the flap in my pack. Robin still grasps her sword that she almost died for in her hand, not letting go. That's typical Robin.

"Where to now?" she asks softly. The colour has definitely returned to her cheeks, they were still white, but with a rosy undertone.

"I don't know," I reply in worry. "But we have to get away from here; it's not safe!" Robin frowns, even deeper when I say this. She crosses her arms in defiance.

"No." she answers firmly. "We find Tony." Honestly, Robin? Now? He was our ally, for sure, and we looked out for each other, but that doesn't mean we have to risk our lives further to find him. We don't even know if he's alive! But she is my Robin, so all I can say is, "Yeah, okay,"

**Tanner Shala – District 5**

"There's no one around!" Graphite pipes up, mid-morning. The sun is already high in the sky, and the heat is already taking its toll.

"Now what?" Selena flicks her beautiful hair out of her face and purses her lips. I can see Seve's lust-filled gaze and glower. She winks in Gabe's direction and then twirls around to look at Ruby, Graphite and I as if to say; "Let's have some fun!" she smiles encouragingly at me, like she's telling me it's my turn.

I walk up to Seve and batter my eyelashes attractively and flick my blonde hair out of my face and let off a small, flirtatious giggle. I can feel his eyes follow me as I strut back to the other girls, who are all in hysterics. It's weird, laughing in the hunger games, but I join in anyway. I don't ever do this sort of stuff, but I want to enjoy myself if I can.

"Where to?" I ask, biting my lip a little flirtatiously, still getting out of the mood.

"I dunno!"Ruby shrugs, her ringlets bobbling.

We all journey around the cornucopia, and lo and behold we have our first alliance of enemies; Alloura, Beatrix and Chrysantana were all huddled together around the corner, all wet, shivering and alive.

That's when I want to walk away. I just couldn't kill Alloura or Chrysanta, they were just too innocent. I wish I could say I feel different, now I was truly in the games. I wish I could say I feel somewhat fulfilled to be part of this group, and not have a conscience. I wish I could say I am not afraid of what fate awaits me due to my involvement, because I'm willing to fight to the death for the chance of living. But of course, if I said that, I would be a liar

Because the truth is, I don't feel different. I don't feel fulfilled. And most of all, I'm scared out of my wits. I just stand there, dumbfounded as the rest of the careers advance on them, not doing anything. Beatrix and Chrysanta jump to their feet, pulling scratched and scathed Alloura with them, and took off.

They were slower than Chrissy, but not slow enough to fall into our grasps, until Alloura stumbles. With wide eyes, she falls, down, down, down, onto the rock face.

"Al!" Chrysanta screams in anguish, tearing back to help her friend. Beatrix grabbed her around the waist and steered her around at amazing speed, sprinting out of view into the little bit of canyon that wasn't submerged in water.

Alloura cradled her arm. Blood was streaming from the wounds on her hands, reopened by her fall. Her crooked limb that was being held close to her chest was bent at a strange angle, and I could tell it was snapped in half.

The careers advanced on her, weapons held up, ready to attack.

"Please!" she screamed. The sound of her innocent voice pierced my skin. It was like I was the one begging to not be tortured. But I wasn't. I was one of the people responsible for what my alliance is about to do.

Her wailing scream died down as Seve's sword penetrated her skin. A trickle of blood ran from her lips. Then it hit me – I am a career. Welcome to my life.

**Trixi Tawers – District 11**

The cannon's bang stirred me from my slumber. I yelped and jumped up brandishing my knife from left to right, my head whipped, looking for a disturbance. All is quiet. I sigh in relief, never being too sure.

I run my free hand through my hair and whistle softly. It is one of the only things that keep me sane in this world. The whistling turned into humming as I sat down and busied myself in my work. It was fun, not having to really think about the world. The rocks that were scattered aimlessly around the arena would help me build my shelter, and the few lizards I found would be good enough for now – until I got something real to eat.

"Why can't I have some food?" I wonder out loud, looking down at my grumbling stomach. Ironically, a silver parachute fluttered to my feet. I yanked the cords free and gazed hungrily at the food that was sent to me. It was a creamy rice dish, piled high with rich salmon and some sort of herbs. Not caring for rationing, I grabbed the cutlery and dug into my banquet, only stopping when I knew that if I ate anymore, I would be too bloated to walk anywhere.

**Smarth Vital – District 3**

Being the guy from three has its advantages. I know technology and explosives, can work with traps and machinery…the only thing I can't get my head around are people themselves. So it's a good thing I haven't run into any yet. I felt like I was part of 'mission-impossible' which was true, because it was impossible that the guy from 3 would ever get out of here.

**Anton Urie – District 12**

Have you ever been so bewildered in your life that you can't seem to pull it together? That nothing seems to function normally any longer? Have you ever felt like someone you looked up to had despondently let you down? Like there was no one you could trust anymore? Like you were dangling only by a thin thread of sanity, the dissection of which may come at any time of the day at all? No, you don't? Well, I do.

Robin and Rio are nowhere. Neither are any of the other tributes. How many have died? I only just managed to stay afloat in the torrent that swept all alliances off of their feet and into the abyss, only elevated by the all-too-pure water. Just yesterday I remember wishing for some, any to spare. Now I have just too much. The sun is high in the sky and I still don't get up. It is only when I see the water being sucked back into the canyon did I look up. It's levels lowered and lowered, until I could no longer see it, for the deepest part of the canyon was too far down.

All of my pack and weapons have stayed securely tied to my clothes with the strip of leather I had scourged from the cornucopia. I thanked my lucky stars that I had the sense to do so. I ruffle my hair just the way I used to when I was confused, and expected them to return soaked. Not only is the canyon dry again, but so am I, as is my throat. I swallowed aridly and then looked up.

It's a good thing I did, because I saw one bulky figure pounding towards me. I gasped and staggered up, turning in the opposite direction.

"Tony!" I heard Rio yell. I sighed, not relinquishing my weapon, but lowering it into an effortless defensive position. I now realized that the shadow was not one, but two people, Rio and Robin. They may have been my allies, but when the floods came and we were separated, it was like those ties had been severed. But with my new view, I could tell that for my district 9 friends, they were, on the contrary, not.

Their sprints turned into a jog and they panting became audible. They slowed just in front of me.

"So you're alive?" Robin asked, her eyes grazing over my scratched body. The way she said it was not scathing, or intentionally mean, but it did contain a hint of doubt, or maybe I was confusing that with something else.

"Does it look like I'm dead?" I ask straightforwardly. Robin shakes her head, blushing slightly.

'You nearly didn't make it, Ro," Rio said calmly, handing her water from his pack. Something glinting caught my eye. It was the hilt of Robin's sword, still in its owner's hands.

"I know," she nodded solemnly. "I never will be able to thank you enough," It was Rio's turn to roll his eyes.

"Like I said; I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you did die." He said the last part very quietly, looking at his feet.

"So is the alliance back on?" I ask hoarsely. Robin looks at Rio and whispers something in his ear.

"You bet!" she laughs. We shake on it, and then cackle, a little manically.

**Beatrix Morgenstern – District 7 **

My stomach churns with guilt. I cannot even look at Chrysanta without regretting what I did. And yet, somehow, I don't know why I did it. For maybe I am just a horrible person, yet I know that wasn't it. I let one of my allies die.

I can still picture Alloura, cowering on the ground, whimpering as the careers. I can hear Chrysanta's terrified yells as she hurled back bravely to save her friend. It would have cost her life, but she wouldn't have been remembered as a coward. I can still hear my own voice as I scoop Chrysanta up and sprint away from Alloura, whose life ended in a wavering scream.

I look up, and see Chrysanta staring at me with loathing eyes. "It wasn't my fault," I say slowly, in the voice that clearly marked me a traitor.

"Wasn't it?" she asks stonily. Somehow Chrysanta, a twelve year old, seems like a much better person than who I will ever be. "You let her die." She draws this out, emphasizing every syllable.

Silence reigns over the two of us. We sit in a shallow cave near the upper edge of the canyon.

"She was my friend, too, you know," I say. Chrysanta shakes her head.

"I was prepared to die for her, Beatrix, DIE." Her eyes fill with tears. "And now she's gone. Because…you. Didn't. Save. Her."

"No," I hang my head, "I didn't,"

"Exactly! YOU stopped me from going back!" she jumped up, grabbed her supplies and bolted out of the cave. I could have killed her there and then. But I am not heartless, am I?

**Chrysanta Mercade – District 12**

I run and I run until there is no breath left in me. My best friend is dead. A twelve year old just like me- gone! I don't slow down. I sprint and hurl myself into the nearest cave. I lay my head in my hands and sob so hard I can barely control myself. My shoulders shake and shiver, and yet I cannot stop. I blubber to no one, I gasp for air and then cry some more.

Curling my small body up and shivering, I place my hand shakily onto my forehead. It is burning hot.

"Oh- oh!" I gasp. It just seemed to hit me. A headache that goes untreated in the Hunger Games is not something that ends well, let alone a fever.

I lay there and watch the sky painfully as it gets darker, and see only one face; Alloura's.

**I AM SO SORRY THAT I DID NOT UPDATE SOONER! I really am! I hope you all don't go thinking I forgot about you and gave up! Of course I didn't! I just entered another school year and high school, I discover, is full of drama! I cannot seem to get my head around spur-of-the-moment tests and accelerated classes. Never fear- the next chapter is here!**

**I really hope you all liked it and I would like there to be one minute of silence for Alloura Marzougi- another life taken by the Games *******************

**Here is the death toll!**

**1. Darryl Faines – killed by Freya Kalen**

**2. Conan Beckon – killed by Beatrix Morgenstern**

**3. Elliot Weber – killed by Gabe Tiburon, injured by Selena Lennock**

**4. Daisy Crest – killed by Gabe Tiburon**

**5. Imnio Chastic – killed by Freya Kalen**

**6. Vulcan Mead – killed by Selena Lennock, injured by Seve Akonda**

**7. Alloura Marzougi – killed by Seve Akonda**

**So right now, Gabe and Freya still have the most kills. Hit that review button and let me know what you think!**


	17. Day 3 A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

**Chrysantana Mercade – District 12**

She had light brown hair, the type that flowed onto her shoulders, with a little ski jump nose sprinkled delicately with freckles. Her eyes were chocolate, and her skin milky. Many would say that she was 'cute' but I knew better. Alloura Marzougi was more than just cute, she was smart.

I could have found the strength to resist Beatrix's almost unbreakable pull. I might have found a way. It's too late now- she's dead and there's nothing I can do about it.

I looked down at the smooth rock. It glistened eerily in the moonlight, bouncing off the walls of the cave. I felt feverish, sweating, I could feel the beads roll down my forehead. Was being cooped up right? Stupid question. Surely this must be better than being out in the cold night air where I'd chill to death - or be revealed. I pulled against my breathable, yet covering thin sweatshirt and pulled down the hood. I can't overheat.

In the shadows, with my face obscure, I could think. I could forget about the cameras watching, recording every move I make. I could forget everyone at home watching their television set. I could forget where I am…and the mess I am in.

It was so cold; I can see my breath rise in a mist from my mouth. What a stupid arena. It's so hot in the daytime, freezing at night. I rub my hands together in a futile attempt to create just a little warmth, and frowned as the friction wasn't quite what I was looking for.

I shut my eyes and try and drift off, but am restless – tossing and turning, not quite comfortable. I must have dozed off though, because I woke to the taste of something metallic, with a nauseating stench. I become wide away, and see what half of my body is coated in – blood!

I splutter and run out of the cave, up to my knees in blood. My skin is coated in the stuff, and I can feel my clothes weighed down by it. Like last night, I have to begin wading, to avoid being dragged under by the sick-inducing blood.

"I should have seen this coming!" I wailed. _Sponsors! _I prayed in my head. _Help me!_ That was if I actually had any…

I had to tread blood, choking on the vile substance that the capitol put before us. Moaning, I pushed through, just floating, as the water made its rapid ascent. Anyone who was in a cave below me would be dead, and I'm sure I heard cannon- or maybe it's just my imagination…Blood is everywhere.

It's in my hair and seeping through my skin, in my eyes and in my mouth. I try and propel myself upwards, yet am thrown down by a sloshing wave of red. Gradually, the blood made its way to the top of the canyon, except this time, instead of receding at the edges; it crept closer to the cornucopia than before. I felt like throwing up. That's when I felt something sharp create a deep gash in my leg, and I screamed in anguish, clutching it in horror.

I picked up my red-stained body and stumbled as far away from the center of the ledge as possible, the sooner, the better. In all of this commotion, I had forgotten my fever. I checked my forehead gingerly and then whined as I found it was still burning hot.  
What to do now?

**Chrissy Van Pelt – District 6**

They lunged at her, with a mad glint in their eyes. Ferra screamed a scream that sounded more terrified than anything I have ever heard. Each district 1 kid grabbed an arm and a leg. Pulling away from each other, they were tearing Ferra apart.

"Please! Don't oh please!" I woke with a start, my scream matching Ferra's. I panted and sat up. There, at the edges of the canyon was blood. It was everywhere. Maybe that was what sparked the dream – the horrible, nightmarish smell of blood.

"Ferra!" my voice cracks. "I'm so sorry!"

I hope she can hear me in heaven. Surely someone as sweet as she could make it in there. I hope I do when I die. It seems like that's all I'm in the Hunger Games for – to kill district 1 for Ferra and then be wherever she is.

I pick myself up and scramble away from the blood, even though it is many meters away from me. At least I didn't have to kill Vulcan. I didn't want to, I just…couldn't. He had many supplies though, and even though he gave me heaps of weapons, he did have a huge bottle of water, something I longed for.

I took a sip of my own and then surveyed my surroundings. This was not a good place to be in. The sunrise bathed the canyon in the most beautiful display of colours – like a real morning would look like. It was mixed with reds and oranges, pinks and whites, blended to create one of the prettiest things I have ever seen. I stand, and for a few peaceful moments, I feel as though everything is normal, except the bottom half of my body is coated in blood.

**Gabe Tiburon – District 4**

"Lets move!" Selena shouts and we run in the direction we think is where district 9's alliance is. Only to skid to a halt in our tracks

"Mutts!" Rat hisses.

I hold my spear up, ready for a fight. I turn to the left and then right, and that's when I see the colossal bears running towards us. They are just as big, but faster, with gleaming white eyes and razor-sharp teeth, all running at us. They snapped and snarled. There are eight of them!

Seve is brandishing his sword and Ruby has just drawn her bow and arrow. Graphite has her hands complete with knives and I lash my head around just in time to see one of the bears jump out at me. I hold my spear up to attack, but my aim misses as I flex my arm. I panted and out of the corner of my eye see one of the bears crushing Graphite under its weight.

The bear makes another swipe at my head and this time my spear makes contact with its tough, gritty fur. The bear staggers and sways to the floor in a thud. Ruby screams as the bear she was battling causes a gash in her upper arm. Rat trips in his attempt to help her, though brings the mutt down with him.

"Thanks," Ruby mouths at the puny kid. I must have underestimated him – he did take down that bear after all.

Graphite's mutt is on its back, dead, though its long arm was stretched over her body, trapping her. Selena was standing triumphantly next to two dead mutts, catching her breath. All of the others seem to be dead, so I draw myself up to my full height and look around at everyone.  
Rat, Ruby, and Graphite are the only ones who are hurt.

"Thankyou," Graphite gasps as I lift the mutt off her.

"No problem, you killed it, didn't you?" I say with a note of surprise.

"I did," she nods. I don't say anything more, just raise my eyebrows and open my mouth to speak, yet don't get a word out because Freya butts in -

"So, District 3, I guess you really are a fighter." Her eyes survey Graphite with a look that clearly betrays what was on her mind.

"You couldn't even lift the thing off you" Freya adds.

"So?" Graphite's eyes narrow.

"SO why would I believe that you killed it?" Freya shoots back. Sometimes I forget this chick is deaf. She doesn't act like it. If there was one word to describe her, it would be hostile. Anyone who tries to be nice is mistaken for someone who is playing the false sympathy card in her book - not that I blame her.

Graphite scoffs. This clumsy, pimply teenager with shoulder-length matted black hair and ashen skin was actually just a wimp, and I could guess her next move.

"It was nice hanging with you all, but I have two words – DROP DEAD!" she starts running in the opposite direction, away from us. Freya grabbed one of her sharpest knives and hurled it at Graphite's back. Her scream came out as an animalistic gargle as she herself dropped dead, with the knife lodged between her shoulder blades.

"Well, that was interesting, wasn't it?" Rat chuckles nervously as Graphite's cannon explodes, edging away from Freya, who was cleaning one of her knives with a bored look on her face. "I guess that's what happens to people who try and leave us!" I could tell he was only acting tough, but all of a sudden Ruby went pale.

Very pale.

**Rio Ire – District 9**

Robin has finally regained her strength, and started acting like the girl that I first met – intuitive, sarcastic and imposing huge threat with her intelligence and perseverance. Not that I mind, personally, but everyone else might.

Our skin is literally coated in blood, stained scarlet. Robin huffs and tries rubbing it off, but there was nothing doing, it was dried solid.

"No canyon, period," Robin announced, wincing as she once again made a futile attempt of getting the blood off of her skin and clothes. Even her light hair was enveloped in it.

"I agree," Tony sighs.

"That was the only place that offered concealment," Robin adds. She wasn't adding to the pity rounds, she was just stating the facts. Her tone of voice was all business, there was no twinge of hurt and self-sympathy, it was all just one big statement. It might as well be marked across our foreheads in big red letters:

I AM SCREWED.

Yes, that would be just about right. Robin catches my eye and raised both her eyebrows at the look on my face. I don't mind that I am going to die; I really don't. When I volunteered for that kid, I knew I wasn't coming out of the arena. Everyone has a use-by date, and I'll just expire before anyone else my age does. But what about Robin? I wasn't worried about leaving the world until I met her; until I fell in love with her. But now, she is my life, and I would do anything to get her out of here alive.

"You okay?" Robin asks quietly. I nod slowly.

"Yeah, for someone in the Hunger Games," I answer matter-of factly. She comprehends; I didn't want to talk right now.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air," she sighs, stooping to get up out of her sitting position. She walks just a few feet away, and then takes a deep breath. Like all other days, it is scorching hot. Rivulets of sweat pour off of my face. Just as Robin turns around, the blood starts creeping away, so thick it looks like it is alive. I wrinkle my nose in disgust.

Robin looks excited, and announces; "I have a plan." Oh. Good. Let's hear it then…

**Christina Robins – District 9**

"…and that's it." I finish. Tony looks skeptical, though eager for the chance to meet up with his district partner again.

I had told them that when Alloura died, Beatrix and Chrysanta must have split. It would have been too easy for Beatrix to kill her. If we would find Chrysanta, we could a) be stronger and b) get more supplies. Plus, I think Tony is getting a little depressed, not that I mentioned it. I want this alliance to stick.

"She needs you, Tee," Rio adds. What is it with him and nicknames? He calls me Robin and Ro, and now Anton Tony and Tee. I guess it would be funny using formal language. Christina, Rioro and Anton – out to save the world! Can't you just see it now? I can't.

Tony takes a deep breath and stares intently at the rock face. "Let's find her." I jump up, as does Rio. Tony is a bit slower on his feet, and frowns. So far we have been drenched in sweat, water, blood and now more sweat. It's saltiness is literally everywhere, stinging our eyes, running into our dry mouths and seeping into our pores. I try and swallow, though it is nearly impossible.

Without any discussion as to where we were going, we set off across the landscape. It was though all of our minds were connected, there was no movement to suggest we were doing something; it just happened. Like magic. I never believed in it. Not that I'm in the games I don't know what to believe.

**Tanner Shala – District 5**

_Is life worth living? _I moan to myself.

_Of course it is._ A voice says in my head.

_Shut up!_ I think to myself.

_Why are you telling me to be quiet? I am you. You are me. We are one. _

_Oh yeah? Then why are you bothering me?_

_Because you are changing._

_Oh, really? How?_ I challenged.

_You are losing your morals. You are giving up on all of the good things, pure things. You are surrounding yourself with negativity._

_As if! I am trying to win, here!_ I hiss.

_And that is what is destroying you. _The voice says quietly.

_Maybe you're right…_ I sigh.

_I always am! _The voice answers smugly. All of a sudden, it hit me. I am talking to myself. I just LOST to myself.

_This is stupid! _I practically yell in my mind.

_As stupid as you think it is. _

_Wha?-_

_Just don't lose who you truly are, you are-_

_Shut up! _I snap.

_All I am-_

"SHUT UP!" I scream. The careers look at me like I am crazy. Maybe I am. "Shut up! Shut up!" I storm. Ruby's mouth hangs wide open. Not a good look for her.

"Tanner…are you okay?" Seve asks tentatively. I glower at him.

"Am I okay?" I repeat slowly. "No I am bloody well not okay!" Stupid reaping. Stupid capitol. Stupid arena-

"STUPID HUNGER GAMES!" I scream. The other careers look livid, but Seve takes a step closer to me.

"Calm down, please…" he soothes. I drop my arms limply to my sides and let him embrace me in a hug.

"It'll be okay!" he insists. I nod, and exhale. Ruby's eyes have softened, and she looks down pitifully at me through her glassy eyes. Selena doesn't show any emotion, but with her intelligence, I could tell she was analyzing the situation we were in. Gabe was as well. Rat just looked terrified. Not that I blame him.

"Okay…" I sigh, leaning into him. He kisses my forehead tenderly, and then says to the others – "How about we check out the canyon? The blood has drained away." The others nod and we saunter off in the direction. Even through the heat, Seve wraps his arm carefully around my shoulders. My hair has gone greasy and I could tell that appearance wise, we weren't doing too well.

We reach the first cave. "Look inside, dummy," Selena orders, prodding Rat. He nods gruffly and enters first, followed by the rest of us. It was so dark inside, that Gabe grabbed a match and a candle from his pack and held it up. The light shivered and made shadows dance around the empty cave. Rat stamps his foot in disappointment.

The second cave was the same; only in here it was bigger, and more daunting. There was nothing in this one either. I yawned. There was nothing of interest in here, and I suspected, if people were smart enough, they would be weary of the canyon.

"Wassup, Blondie?" A voice came from outside of the cave. There, I see Chrissy Van Pelt, holding up her sword impressively. She looked like a figure out of a horror movie – her white blonde hair was fanned around her shoulders, like an imaginary gale was blowing it back. Her eyes, a green so dark they were almost black, were narrowed dangerously at us. She leaned onto her right leg, with her hand on one hip, swinging her sword around in the other.

"Trapped like sardines in a can, aren't you?" she laughed menacingly. Rat backs away from her, into the corner of the cave. Gabe, Seve, and Selena advance forward, though Ruby and I stayed stationary. I raised my knives, poised ready to throw. Ruby loaded her bow with an arrow, and gave me a sideways glance, as though she was saying – 'What's happening next?' I shrugged slightly, not taking my eyes off Chrissy. As if in slow motion, Gabe swung his sword through the air and Chrissy jumped up, up, up into the sky. I held my breath as she thudded to the ground, landing on the balls of her feet.

"Did you really think it would be easy to get rid of me?" she gritted her teeth. Chrissy van Pelt was said this as though she was in pain, like she had to do something, something that was going to bring back memories.

Not wasting a second, Selena threw her spear with deadly accuracy. Chrissy ducked, only just in time. The careers moved as one, sauntering forward until Chrissy was almost of the edge of the cliff.

**Chrissy van Pelt – District 6**

I was on the border of not only the cliff, but also sanity. With one crazy rush of adrenaline, I stepped backwards onto thin air. My scream only lasted a couple of seconds, long enough to let my fear escape me. I landed with a loud thud. I fell to the ground dizzily. Blood was oozing from the cuts on my knees, and on my hands. I held one up and tenderly touched my stinging cheek. Red blood stained it as well. The careers looked precariously over the edge of the cliff. Looking up, I noticed that I jumped at least 10 meters. I scrambled towards the cliff face, and pressed my back against it, breathing heavily.

"She's dead! Has to be!" declared Rat-boy. A voice, most likely Gabe, answered;

"The cannon didn't go off, she's alive."

"We could always just put her out of her misery…she fell at least 12 meters, there is bound to be some damage done." Someone else pondered.

"Let's just leave her. We have better things to do!" Ruby suggested weakly.

That was the last I saw of the careers. I glanced around for my belongings, scattered aimlessly around the landing. My sword, where is it? I thought frantically, looking around for the precious object. Its hilt glistened in the setting sun. I scampered towards it, locking my fingers around it. Blood, old and fresh, was splattered across my body, as I saw myself in its reflection.

**Tony Urie – District 12**

"Chrysanta!" I yelled, not caring who heard me. She was curled in a ball on the rock. Her arms were inching for the water that was on the ground just out of reach.

Wouldn't it be better if she died? There would be no more pain, for her; at least. I glanced towards Robin, who knelt down beside her shaking form. She was dying even now. I could see it, just looking at her face.

"Tony," Chrysanta croaked, smiling dazedly up at me.

"Hush," I urged, not knowing what to do.

"Water." She whispered through parched lips. Rio grabbed the bottle, and gave it to Robin, who tipped it into Chrysanta's mouth.

"You win for me," her sleepy gaze was directed at me. Her body was caked in blood, but under all of it, I could see her wound. "Tell my family I love the-"her voice dropped off as she closed her eyes.

I reached for her arm and held it up to my ear. Her heartbeat was unsteady, quavering, and then stopping. She had lost so much blood, it was going to be so hard to get her to stay alive..

"She's –"I was cut off by Chrysanta's cannon.

**So, Chrysanta and Graphite are dead! I really hated killing Chrysanta; she was so innocent, just like Alloura. You have a final eight within the two chapters!**

**1. Darryl Faines – killed by Freya Kalen**

**2. Conan Beckon – killed by Beatrix Morgenstern**

**3. Elliot Weber – killed by Gabe Tiburon, injured by Selena Lennock**

**4. Daisy Crest – killed by Gabe Tiburon**

**5. Imnio Chastic – killed by Freya Kalen**

**6. Vulcan Mead – killed by Selena Lennock, injured by Seve Akonda**

**7. Alloura Marzougi – killed by Seve Akonda**

**8. Graphite Edgley – killed by Freya Kalen **

**9. Chrysanta Mercade – deep gash in leg/fever.**

**So right now, Freya has the most kills! Let me know what you think by leaving a review!**


	18. Day 4 Perish

**Randalf Kim – District 3**

I knew that there was something about to happen. I could feel it in my bones, like it was circulating around my body with my blood. It was almost etched into the jagged rock-face: Today is the day. I feel it in the air, the heat, the eerie silence left after I saw Graphite and Chrysanta's faces in the sky last night. It is everywhere; the game makers are plotting something torturous. They craved what we could give them – violence and death, death to children who didn't deserve it.

I placed my hand tenderly onto my stomach and grimaced as I heard it rumble. As a last resort, I fumbled with my pack and took out the dried fruit and a strip of beef jerky. Numbly, I chewed on it. The sun had crept into my cave from an early hour, stirring my slumber and causing me to jolt awake. The freezing night soon morphed into an unbearably hot day, and I knew things were getting too quiet. The hunger games were made for one thing; entertainment, and if we weren't entertaining, there would be an intervention.

Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed over the arena. "There is a test. Something worse than your nightmares is looming ahead. At midday today is a feast. Come to the cornucopia and see what is at stake. _Your life or theirs._" His voice cut off, yet it still rang in my ears. What could it mean?

**Anton Urie – district 12**

My nightmares…my father dying, my mother torturing herself over her loss, Micah and Karly being taken away, Evelyn, Madonna or even Hugo…I gulped heavily.

_My life or theirs…_They have her. They have Evelyn. I have to get her back.

Robin and Rio's faces both paled.

"Is this the end?" I ask.

"No." Robin shakes her head. "Theres still too many of us left. We'll be safer together."

"Robin…what does it mean?" Rio asks shakily.

"It means…" Robin stares glassily at the ground. "They have someone we love."

**Tanner Shala – District 1**

"Get ready for another bloodbath!" Seve pumps his fist into the air.

"Alright!" Rat hollers, high-fiving me. I look around at everyone else.

"Are we gonna get this thing started?" Rat asks.

"Yeah, it'll be a real _partay!"_ I reply sarcastically. Willing to get this over with, Ruby says bravely;

"Let's go!" We were all eager to get going, to kill some more of the people who opposed us. Quite frankly, the other districts didn't stand a chance. There was going to be some bloodshed. There was going to be drama, excitement, I can feel it in the air. Claudius Templesmith's words mean something, and not just the usual babble he puts on for all of the saddos watch from their perfect living rooms in the Capitol. I just couldn't fit the pieces all together yet.

_I was lying in bed, pondering over the day's activities, when I hear voices, fainter at first, then gradually becoming louder and louder until they were right outside my door._

"_Why don't you volunteer, Thorn?" my father's agitated voiced sounded from the hallway. Thorn is so lucky, he had always been father's favourite, but he refused to be a part of the Hunger Games as he was, years ago._

"_I don't want to; it'd be my death sentence!" Thorn cries out, just as frustrated._

_I wanted to be in the Hunger Games, I needed to be a part of the Hunger Games. I had to show my family that their sexist ways were easily undermined, that I was not a weakling as they thought I was._

"_You are a bright boy, you could easily give the Capitol a show!" my father pressed on._

"_I told you, I am not volunteering!" Thorn answered quickly, trying to regain a calm demeanor. I had been training for years, ever since I could understand what the games were. I had gone through rain, hail and even fire to get to the physical standard that I was at today, and that was without any of those fancy trainers they have in the other districts._

"_You need to volunteer, you have to!" my father sounded desperate now._

"_No! Just stop harassing me!" Thorn yelled out. Surely our neighbours would be awake now, and very annoyed at being woken at such a late hour._

"_I will not stop! You have to realize the potential you have!" My father will almost certainly be on his knees now, begging thorn to volunteer._

"_No, no, no." Thorn says quietly. "I refuse to be in the games. I will not kill for some people's entertainment!" This was my chance! I fling open the door and march over to where my brother and father were standing._

"_Oh," my voice sounded deadly, full of poison. "But I will," I am ready, I am willing, I am going to kick butt. _

That was a lifetime ago, and now I am faced with something I never dreamed of when I imagined my games. I finally knew what was at stake. It was, as Claudius Templesmith said: my life or theirs.

**Beatrix Morgenstern – District 7**

Chrysanta and Alloura are gone. At the beginning of this thing I knew I would have to care for them, they just wouldn't survive. They reminded me of my sister in every way possible, yet I had let them down. I could have saved Alloura, just as I could have stopped Chrysanta from leaving. It is over now, they are both dead. Did the careers get to Chrysanta as well? Did she stumble off a cliff, falling to her death? Did she get killed by her own district partner? I hate not knowing. I loathe myself for not saving them.

When Claudius Templesmith's message rang through the arena I knew that my worst fears could come true; Bella is in danger. "…_Your life or theirs_…" I whispered to myself.

Did I have to die, to let her live? Would she have to die to let me continue in this game? What would happen to her? What would I do if Dad lost both of us?

_"Stop, stop!" I wept, but there was no one to listen to me. They were there, I think, or were they?_

_Grey silhouettes flickered and danced before my eyes. First of my father, then of little exuberant Bella, gorgeous Mariah, even my dead mother – especially my dead mother…the list was endless. The people just kept appearing and disappearing, not noticing my distress._

_"Mum, Dad!" I whimpered. There was no recognition of my voice as they turned their heads dismissively._

_"Bella, Mariah?" I was on the floor now, writhing in anguish. "Mummy, daddy…make it stop!"_

_As if by some miracle, they turned towards me. These people were not my parents. Their bright, blood red eyes stared at me hungrily, and they glided silently closer._

_"We'll make you better…" they rasped._

_"No, not you!" I shrieked as their monstrous figures were upon me._

_I don't know what happened next in the dream. I thrashed in my bed until someone's shaking hands held mine closely._

_"It's all right, it was only a dream..." she cooed softly."You're safe now,"_

_I wanted to break down, I wanted to burst into tears and hide from the world. That wasn't possible, it was the reaping day, and Bella needed me to be strong. _

"_I- I," my voice faltered. Bella's forehead was creased in worry as she smoothed back my damp hair. "Now, now, sleep…" I bolted upright and cried._

"_No, no I can't Bells!" She was starting to look alarmed now, I took a deep breath and said very slowly, "I can't go back to sleep." Bella seemed to understand as I hoped she would._

_It was hard for both of us, coping with life in District Seven now that our mother is no longer with us, but somehow we managed, and I needed us to keep on coping. _

_We could both remember a time when we still had her, smiling with joy every morning when we strode sleepily into the kitchen, and when she sang us to sleep every night. We both felt so innocent then, right up until the day she died. _

_It was not any of the above that made her special, it was the way she played the violin, one of the only luxuries we could afford. Each wavering note, every swing of the bow, was produced with love. I could hear the songs she used to play sometimes, when it's really quiet at work and I just sit down on the forest floor, listening to nothingness. The dull ache I felt in my chest stir as I picture her face. _

"_Would you like me to play to you?" she asks. I nod weakly._

_The violin is blanketed and covered with dust since it has not been played since the day my mother died, and is severely out of tune. Despite all this, Bella plays superbly. I had given up all hope of learning after mum died, but Bella somehow remembered how to play after all of this time._

_It is a simple eight note tune, that is repeated over and over, but it still brings tears to my eyes, Bella also looks sad. My father, roused at the sound of the violin enters our shared bedroom in silence and sits down at the end of my bed. _

_Together, we savor the moment and rest in a peaceful embrace. We loved each other more than anything, and as a family we were torn and scattered at our loss, but now our wounds are starting to finally heal, little did we know that they were soon to be reopened. _

That memory, that nightmare would never leave me, even if I died. It lingers over me every time I think of danger. Bella came to my rescue, trying to make me feel better. She would always be there. I was going to save her. I had to save her.

I looked up at the sky. It was nearly in the centre of the expanse of bright blue, so piercing I could barely look at it, and the white sun blazed down.

I stretched and grimaced when I noticed a single tear trickle down my dirt-stained cheek. Hastily, I wiped it away, just as a silver package drifted to my feet. I grabbed at it greedily, snatching up what was inside. There were three rocks. The first said; WATER. The second said; EAST. So there was water in this arena! I could feel my tongue like sandpaper inside of my dry mouth. The Third said; BE BRAVE.

"Thankyou!" I muttered to myself. This was probably all my mentors could afford to send me. My district partner died in the bloodbath, and so far I hadn't exactly proven my strength to myself, let alone potential sponsors.

The sun was high in the sky as I sprinted with all my might to hide behind the nearest group of boulders. They offered little concealment, but were the only things truly useful for hiding behind. I bent down, letting my knees skim the ground ever so lightly, poised to attack.

Floating in mid-air was a big, wrought iron cage, with a bunch of kids inside. As my eyes focused, I realized who exactly was inside: someone each of the remaining tributes described in the interviews; and I realized who my hostage was. It was just who I feared would be in danger; Bella.

I couldn't stand it any longer. It was like I was tearing my hair out of my head in terror. "No – Bella!" I whispered, quivering.

A screen flashed up in the sky, just like when the anthem is playing. There was the face of the loved one, and underneath was their name and how they knew the tribute, as well as the tribute's name. Seve – his little sister, who he didn't mention in the interviews. How could that be? She was a miniature version of him, white-skinned with blonde hair, around the age of 10. Ruby – her best friend, Fiorela, looking dramatic and distressed. For Rat, there is a snooty looking guy around the age of 17. His name was Defoe Hues, his brother. Freya's hostage was a far-away looking girl with dark hair and eyes, the girl next door. Gabe – Quinn, his girlfriend, who was sobbing, clutching her stomach, Selena's cousin, Marina, Tanner had her brother, Thorn, and for Chrissy, her twin siblings, Lisa and Cooper. She has two hostages to protect.

Robin had her big brother, Trent as a hostage, and Rioro had a guy he met at the orphanage, San Greenup. Trixi had Rowel Fire, who was silent, but grave in the cage. Smarth's hostage was a guy he knew from school, and Anton's hostage was Evelyn – an innocent looking girl with a small frame and wide brown eyes.

"Your hostage is held captive in this cage. The objective is simple; in order to free them, collect the map from the cornucopia with your name on it, and follow the instructions. Fail to do this, and they die." His voice cut off.

Bella. Plummeting to the ground through the cage. Bella. Lying there, lifeless, limp…I had no time to think about it, I had to take action. With my hands raised above my head, I sprinted as hard and as fast as I could to the cornucopia, where I saw the map with my name on it. I skidded to a halt, just as I felt a jet of air whish by my head, and saw an arrow, carefully shot by Ruby Zershmeide, whiz into the cornucopia with a metallic thud, then fall to the ground. Ruby loaded her bow once more, and I ducked, just as another was aimed at me.

"Trixy!" Bella screamed from above. "Run!"

I didn't need to be told twice.

**Anton Urie – District 12**

Evelyn – the one girl who I have ever truly liked was being held captive in a cage, above a canyon, thanks to me. If I had said this before I was reaped, people would have called me a mad man, but the thing is, now that I know we could both be killed, I realize I am insane. This is all some weird dream. In a second I'll wake up, and be at home, in bed. I close my eyes and count to ten, very slowly. When I open my eyes, nothing has changed.

Robin lunges forward, not wasting any time in getting to the cornucopia. She swings her sword around with expert skill and narrowly misses being hit with a sword sent flying in her direction by Gabe Tiburon.

This is complete madness. Rio is sprinting to Robin, pushing her to the ground as another spear shot towards her head. Realising I had wasted enough time already, I pummeled towards the map with 'Anton Urie' written in big black letters over the front of it. I scrunched up the thick yellow paper in my hand and, gritting my teeth to restrain myself from shouting out and drawing attention to myself.

"Times up." A cold, hard hand clenched around my throat. I gagged, my fingers reaching to pry the steel grip of my attacker from around my neck. It was no use, they would not budge.

"You've escaped us too many times, Urie." From behind, Rat emerged. He held his weapon up, and circled me menacingly. My eyes struggled to see who exactly was restraining me, but I didn't need to, the voice explained it all.

"We're getting fed up with all of this." Seve, the one guy who I thought couldn't do any damage, was preventing me from breathing. I shook uncontrollably, and buckled at the knees. I gasped. The air was being sucked out of me. My throat burned and my lungs ached, yet even my puffing didn't do much good.

I could hear Evelyn sobbing from above, I screwed up my face and braced myself for the impact that I knew I would never recover from.

"Wait!" a voice rang from behind me. Seve's grip loosened as he turned, and I could just see Robin and Rio, with their swords raised at Seve's back.

"One more move…" Robin shook. "And you cop it, big time." She wasn't joking. Seve froze. Rat glared at me and held his knife, taking a step closer.

"Get lost…Robin!" I gasped.

"I'm trying to save your butt here!" she reminded me, ready to strike. That was when she screamed. There was a cut down her arm, and even if it wasn't the one she held her sword with, it was still enough to have her double over.

"I'll finish her off!" Rat yells, grabbing Seve's spear. Tanner Shala, the girl who attacked Robin, had her back turned, she knelt down to finish her off just as the spear left his hand, and wedged itself in Tanner's back.

**Tanner Shala – District 5**

I let out a high, piercing scream in anguish, as the hot blade of something metal shot into my back. District 9 struggled from under me, and managed to wriggle free of my weight. I was panting, my whole body coated in blood. The pain was so immense; I screamed and screamed in anguish.

Seve's hands shakily caressed my cheeks.

"No- Tanner…" he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. They were so beautiful, he was beautiful. "You-you can't die…!" we were both shaking now. My eyes widened as he wrapped his fingers through my hair.

"I regret so much…" I quiver, my fingers extending to caress his face. "I was…a m-" I coughed, blood spluttered everywhere. I was lying in a pool of it, and as Seve kneeled down closer to me, I could see his jewel-like tears mingle with my own.

"M-monster. B-but I-I do-o not regre-" I coughed once more. "Regret…meeting you."

"I love you Tanner," he whisper, bending down to kiss my hot lips. As soon as they met, I know this was how I wanted to die, in Seve's arms, with him forever.

"Not as much as I love…" I look up at Seve. His face is full of pain as I run my finger over his lips. "You…" My cannon goes off just as the image of Seve vanishes forever.

**Seve Akonda – District 1**

"You…" Tanner whispers. Her gentle hand drops from my face as her cannon explodes. That was the time we shared our true first kiss, and now I will never see her again, never hear her voice; the ring of her sweet laugh…all vanished, because of the world we live in.

"No! Tanner! No!" I scream, shaking her body, lying lifelessly in a pool of blood. The gash from her wound was so deep, and so long, I couldn't have saved her, but that doesn't console me.

I notice Rat, looking white, staring at Tanner's limp, dead body, and then his eyes fall on me.

"You killed her!" I yell. "You bloody killed her!" I jumped up, grabbed his knife, the very one that ended my lover's life. "You don't deserve…to live." Rat whimpers, staggering blindly backwards. "…and neither do I, not with nothing to live for." I reach it up above my head, and plunge it into my heart, then fall down, lifelessly next to her, knowing that we were together once more.

**Rat Hues – District 2**

My aim was never so bad, and now Seve and Tanner are both dead, and I was being cornered by District 9's and 12.

"They loved each other, you know that, Rat?" Robin growls. "But you would never know what love is, would you?"

I whimpered by the table, my arms curled around it. "I didn't mean to kill her, honest!" I cried.

"No, you meant to kill me!" Robin shakes her head.

"P-lease d-don't kill me!" I scream. Robin just raises her eyebrows.

"You're. Not. Even. Worth. It." She spits.

Gabe jumps over the table and lands in a thud on the ground over me, with Selena and Ruby on each side of him. "We're not going to kill you!" he warns, putting his hand up. I sigh in relief. "Go, we saw what happened."

The opposing alliance backed away slowly. "Go!" he barks, "I swear I won't try anything, go! Before I change my mind…" the turns and sprints, and Gabe does as he said.

"Thanks," I breathe out.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Rat," a voice says from behind me, and that's when my cannon goes off.

**What did you think? The games are heating up! I hate killing these guys, but it's done! Sorry for not updating in AGES! But school has been thrown into my face, and along with the flu, dancing, choir and acting, my life has been BUSY! **

**Death Toll:**

**1. Darryl Faines – killed by Freya Kalen**

**2. Conan Beckon – killed by Beatrix Morgenstern**

**3. Elliot Weber – killed by Gabe Tiburon, injured by Selena Lennock**

**4. Daisy Crest – killed by Gabe Tiburon**

**5. Imnio Chastic – killed by Freya Kalen**

**6. Vulcan Mead – killed by Selena Lennock, injured by Seve Akonda**

**7. Alloura Marzougi – killed by Seve Akonda**

**8. Graphite Edgley – killed by Freya Kalen **

**9. Chrysanta Mercade – deep gash in leg/fever.**

**10. Tanner Shala – Rat Hues**

**11. Seve Akonda – suicide**

**12. Rat Hues – Freya Kalen**

**Let me know what you think by leaving a review!**


	19. Day 4 Part 2 Caress

**Trixi Tawers – District 11**

I closed my eyes, trembling as I held the thick parchment in my hands. It seemed like such a burden. I tried to slowly unravel it, but my body was protestant. It was like I was trapped in a cage, like the hostages, only I could never escape. My body is the cage. I read the words written, mouthing them in horror;

_Your darkest nightmare, your deepest sin, come to life, bring out what's in._

"Oh no." I whispered, my voice rising. "No! No, no!" But it was too late; they were upon me - my family, who have been long dead. My mother, my father, and Tracey, all standing there, with swords through their chests, blood almost cascading down their bodies. This was my darkest nightmare, that my parents were killed. I knew Tracey had been, but I still had hope…

They were advancing on me, low, animalistic gargles coming from their mouths. I stumbled backwards, my weapon raised. My head was telling me to run, but there was something in my heart…something I couldn't ignore.

"Where are they?" I demanded. "What have you done to them?" The mutts froze, then laughed maniacally.

"Tell me, or I will hurt you!" This rumble of laughter erupted from their chests. There was still no reply. In desperation, I turned and ran, ran because my life depended on it. They followed in pursuit as I rushed along the steep rock, my feet flying.

I loved the freedom of the wind…I began to run faster. I loved the sacrifice of the hunt…I picked up pace. In this hunt I was the baby deer, and they were the hunters. Well, that's all about to change. I continued fleeing, never looking back. Seat poured down my body and my lungs ached, but still I pushed myself. I had to break free of this cage. I was coming to a crevice in the rock. Giving no thought, I leapt across it, stumbling as I landed. The mutts were not so lucky. I threw a knife into my mother's chest. I winced as it met its mark, almost as if I was trying to kill the real her. It howled in pain, doubling over, tripping Tracey and my dad, sending them down into the darkness of the ravine. I jumped back over, and stabbed her continuously in a haze of rage.

It hurt so much, tears were pouring down my cheeks. I sniffed and wailed and sobbed, and then I realized this was what they had planned. It wasn't that my family was dead; it was that I had killed them.

"Oh my god…" I panted. I closed my eyes once again, this time in crazy ecstasy. "So far down…" I whispered, raising one foot up. The danger thrilled me. Then I remembered Rowel, stuck in the cage. What was I doing? I hastily jumped back from the edge. The blood that was streaming from my mother's body formed words on the hot rock;

You killed them, you did. So why would you still want to live?

**Freya Kalen – District 2**

The parchment opened loosely in my hands, and I studied the words on it;

_Your darkest nightmare, your deepest sin, come to life, bring out what's in._

It was almost as if it was being played out on a huge invisible screen; a chemical-induced white tiled floor, a monitor, measuring heart rate, a medical bed on wheels, doctors bustling around this girl, so tiny, so small, so helpless… Then I heard the doctor's words;

"There's no way she's going to make it, only extremely rare and expensive medicine can cure her. We'll have to put her down." What was the little girl- a dog? I felt a rage bubbling inside of me.

"No!" A man shouted. He looked so familiar. Then I realized who he was…my dad. "How much? We can afford it!"

"I'm afraid not," another doctor, a woman said gravely, scribbling something down on her clipboard. "This is an extremely rare case, and the side effects of the medication could hurt her immensely. It can bring blindness, permanent vertigo; put her in a wheelchair, even. It's risky!"

"Freya deserves to live!" my father cried. It was me who was in hospital, whose life was in the hands of surgeons who wanted me to be killed. "I don't care what happens to her! She can't die! We'll take the chances!"

The doctor raised a syringe up over my arm, and shook his head. "This will not hurt her, she will be in a better-" he was knocked down by my father.

"Didn't you hear me? I said we'll go through with the treatment!"  
The doctor stared at him, eyes wide, then said,

"Very well, but she will undergo quite some torture, if not physical then mental,"

I curled my body up tightly in a ball on the ground. The other careers were staring at me, but I didn't care. How could they debate whether I was to live or die, when I was lying on the edge of death in a hospital bed before their very eyes?

"Screw you!" I screamed. That's when the illusion vanished, like it had torn a part of my soul away with it. Words started to form in its place;

It's here, every day. So why would you want to stay?

**Ruby Zershmeide – District 1**

The words written on the parchment were echoing through my mind.

_Your darkest nightmare, your deepest sin, come to life, bring out what's in._

A stony hand grabbed my shoulder, and I let out a piercing scream, turning to see…Fiorela? But she was in the cage…

"Fi?" I asked in surprise. She nodded, letting me embrace her into a warm hug. "Oh Fi! I'm so happy to see you!" I gushed. She glared at me imperiously.

"What?" I asked. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

Fiorela scoffed. "You're the one who's going to get me killed."

I gasped, but she continued;

"Always prancing about back home with your little group of admirers, thinking you're so much better than everyone else!" she pushed her finger into my chest.

"Come on, that's not fair!" I protested, hurt emanating from my voice.

"Nothing is fair in life! Is it fair that you treated me like crap back home? Is it fair that you were so horrible to the people who really care about you? Is it fair that you are in the hunger games and put my life on the line? Is it fair that you are so evil inside?"

"Fi…" I whispered. "I'm…sorry,"

"You're not even popular! No one likes you!" Fiorela spat. I stepped away from her slowly, but she pushed me to the ground. "You're useless! You're ugly! You're stupid!" Every word was like a blow to the head. Fiorela had been my best friend since before I could remember…and now she was hurting me this way? There were other people there too, all of my friends and people who I thought cared about me, all growling angrily.

They advanced on me, and held me down. Everything they said was eating me out from the inside, literally. My skin was burning, It felt as though there were invisible bugs crawling underneath my skin.

"Stuck-up princess!"

"Everyone hates you!"

"Why would you even have friends?"

With each sentence they slapped me across my face, kicked my sides, punched my stomach… and I realized too late who they were; mutts. Then, slowly, Fiorela drew out a knife, and pushed it straight through my chest.

**Randalf Kim – District 3**

I saw the words, printed on the paper. They would be there forever. Even if the paper is torn to shreds, it would be there. Even if it was blown away with the wind, it would be there. Even if it became wet and the ink started to run, it would still be there in a way. Just like the games will stay with me, even if I made through, and even if I didn't.

Your darkest nightmare, your deepest sin, come to life, bring out what's in.

My hostage was my childhood friend, Lutin. He was autistic. He often couldn't communicate with anyone well, but I found a way to understand. It was almost as if there was an invisible bond between us, like we had our own little world to exist in, completely ignorant of what was going on around us. That was all in the past, as time went on we grew older, and drifted apart.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled up at the cage from behind the rock.

I turned back around, realising just how foolish I had been. All of a sudden, everything went black, but not before I saw the face of Chrissy van Pelt.

**Selena Lennock – District 4**

Freya took a long swig of her water pack and then raised one eyebrow in my direction. I tipped my head then glanced at Gabe. He was studying his parchment over and over.

"Gabe, would you quit it already?" I demanded. He looked up, a frown appearing on his forehead.

"My fiancée is up there, with my kid. Do you think I want-" his voice rose.

"Okay, okay, hold it in!" I rolled my eyes. I turned to Freya. "How many dead now?" She looked thoughtful, then replied;

"Ruby and this guy are the only kills today," she pointed to Randalf.

"What's going to happen to their hostages?" I gulped, looking nervously up at the cage, where Fiorela sat sobbing. Gabe patted me awkwardly on the shoulder.

"I don't know. But strength in numbers, right?" I wasn't too sure. There were only three of us now. Ruby, Seve, Rat, Graphite and Tanner were all gone. Dead. Never to breathe again, never laughing, or kissing their lovers, never spending time with the people they cared about.

The message on the parchment was painfully clear to me; whatever I was dreading, the worst moment I have ever experienced, what I fear the most, will make an appearance. I tried not to think too much about what was going to happen to me.

**Gabe Tiburon – District 4**

"I'll scout ahead a bit," I volunteered. Selena and Freya nodded. When I was out of earshot of those two, I let out a sigh of relief. There was tension between us. Selena was always the golden girl, beautiful, intelligent, and intuitive. Now I noticed she was under major pressure, and was nearing her breaking point. So was I. All of my life I thought this was what I wanted. Now I wasn't so sure.

"Gabe?" Quinn shrieked. I looked up in alarm. She staggered towards me, arms trying to staunch the flow of blood coming from her stomach. "Gabe!" she sounded panicked.

"Kate!" I rushed towards her.

"The baby!" she screamed. "It's- it's-"she gritted her teeth in agony. "-dying!" She twitched, collapsing to the floor.

There was a huge gash made in her stomach, right where the baby was.

"Quinn! Honey, tell me what to do! Anything!" my eyes scanned over her body in desperation.

"Hold me," her voice quavered. "I'm dying, just hold me for one last time." Tears ran down my cheeks onto her skin.

I wrapped my arms around her, and watched as she said;

"Join me in the afterlife! Die with me! I can't be alone!" In a haze, I nodded, tears pouring down my cheeks like they never have done before. Tanner and Seve- the two people who I thought were stupid to be so in love when only one could survive in the end. Now I understand. I understand it all.

"Quinn!" I screamed, grabbing my spear, holding it to my chest. I looked around the arena for one last time, and that was when I saw her, in the cage. This wasn't Quinn, this was a mutt.

"No! No! No!" I could hear the real Quinn screaming, pleading for me to stop. I lowered the spear, and watched in amazement as words appeared before my very eyes;

You're as dead, so why don't you get it through your head?

**Selena Lennock – District 4**

"Quinn!" I heard Gabe scream. This couldn't be good. I crept away from Freya and turned round the side of a boulder to see him lying on the ground, with his girlfriend lying bloodily on the floor. Gabe is sitting with his back to a rock, his arms clenched tightly around his legs in a ball. For the first time he looks vulnerable.

"Gabe!" I wave my hands in front of his face. "Are you okay?"

He looked up at me and sighed. "Yeah. I was just thinking." He stood up and brushed off only a small portion of the dirt and blood that stained his clothes. It was hard to believe that only a few days ago they were fresh and clean, ironed to perfection.

"What happened?" I asked, staring down at his dead girlfriend.

"Mutt," he mumbled.

"Anyway…I've been thinking too. We're not getting any sponsors. I need new knives and maybe a few spears and you need some too. Water, food…we can't live without these things." On cue, several silver parachutes floated to our feet. I picked one up an unwrapped it. Inside was a long, pointed spear, with a cold, sharp blade. In the second, there was a pack of knives, all gleaming and ready for use. And in the third was a huge tankard of water. It was a pretty good haul compared to what the hunger games has put us through so far.

Gabe stood up slowly, pushing the Quinn-mutt aside. He gave one fleeting glance at the cage, where Quinn was sobbing quietly. He shut his eyes quickly, as if he saw something burning, and then opened them, facing me.

"We leave in an hour. Look around this place. Find anything you can that will help. Food, water, the lay of the land." He commanded, looking straight at me, and then Freya, who rejoined us. She looked quizzically at Gabe, then a look of understanding crossed her face."Rocks, make slingshots, get weapons…then we hunt." This was my district partner, back from the almost-dead. He was acting as leader, and I knew that we agreed to share the position.

"We travel north, judging by the sun. District 12's alliance is now the biggest. We eradicate them, Tawers and van Pelt, we should have this game in the bag."

"But what about that Smarth guy? He seems to be planning something. How come we've never found him?" Gabe asks. I nod, best to agree than disagree, right?

"And him, but I wouldn't worry too much yet. I think we need to focus on the big alliance, and then get rid of the lone females."That settled it.

"So we pool our recourses. Scout around."

I jogged away from them, wiping away the sheet of sweat that had caressed my forehead. There was no point in scouting around. This was a barren wasteland, not exactly what anyone was asking for.

"Alone…"

"Who is that?" I yelped, whipping my head from side to side.

"Alone….alone….so so alone…" the whispers started again. "Alone…all alone…Selena….all alone…alone…"

The voices were so incessant. They kept ringing in my ears, circling around my brain, sucking all of the air out of my lungs.

"You have no one! No one! So...so alone…" Was this what it was like for Gabe? For Freya? For Ruby? Before she…died.

"They don't love you Selena…they left after you were reaped. They hate you…they loathe who you are…" My family, smashing my room. My childhood memories…gone as it materialized right before my eyes. Every sound, every yell of defiance burned like a bullet through my head. It was driving me under…until I could feel as though light would never shine.

"Alone…alone…oh so alone…"

"This outta teach the idiot girl a lesson!" my cousin screamed, kicking over the photograph of the two of us from my wall, smashing the frame into billions of tiny shards.

"I hate her!" they all screamed.

Pull yourself out of this! Just get out of this nightmare! Of course it isn't real! Remember what happened to Ruby!

"Go to hell!" I screamed. "Just leave me alone! You're not real! You don't exist! And I am about to rub it in your face!" I ran, like someone who wasn't expecting to see tomorrow, straight at the image that was my imaginary family. It vanished, and I was left panting on the ground. I had gotten off lucky, but I might not have.

The words appeared;

So you think you know? You should die before you find out.

**Chrissy van Pelt – District 6**

It was emblazoned across my chest in red-hot embers: LIAR. CHEAT. MURDERER.

It was so antagonizing, I felt my heart pumping, my screams emanating from inside, and yet it didn't stop. It just didn't stop. The words burned brighter the more I clawed at them.

Your darkest nightmare, your deepest sin, come to life, bring out what's in.

My deepest sin…

"Stop it!" I twitched. "Stop it! Please!" I screamed, sprawled on the rock. That just made it hotter, brighter. It burned my eyes…my soul.

"Have mercy!" my voice gargled. The flames seemed to rise, cocoon my body in their heat.

"Chrissy!" another voice screamed, over my own. "Fight back!" It was Lisa and Cooper. Two innocent children, facing death if I do, just as badly. Master your pain!

"I can't!" I sobbed. "It won't stop!"

"Make it stop!" They yelled.

"I am not a liar." My voice was steadier as I tried against fate to stop the burning. "I do not cheat" I can't say the last thing, because it isn't true.

"I am sorry! Hear me?" I let myself scream. "I am sorry for killing!" And then it stopped, evaporating out of my body. There was no evidence the embers were there. There words appeared in the rock instead:

Sorry you are not, leaving your soul to rot, so join the dead and be at peace.

**Hey! It's been a long time since updating! But there will be another part to this chapter updated soon. I hated killing these people, but what's done is done.**

**Death Toll:**

**1. Darryl Faines – killed by Freya Kalen**

**2. Conan Beckon – killed by Beatrix Morgenstern**

**3. Elliot Weber – killed by Gabe Tiburon, injured by Selena Lennock**

**4. Daisy Crest – killed by Gabe Tiburon**

**5. Imnio Chastic – killed by Freya Kalen**

**6. Vulcan Mead – killed by Selena Lennock, injured by Seve Akonda**

**7. Alloura Marzougi – killed by Seve Akonda**

**8. Graphite Edgley – killed by Freya Kalen **

**9. Chrysanta Mercade – deep gash in leg/fever.**

**10. Tanner Shala – Rat Hues**

**11. Seve Akonda – suicide**

**12. Rat Hues – Freya Kalen**

**13. Ruby Zershmeide – mutts**

**14. Randalf Kim – killed by Chrissy van Pelt**


	20. Day 4 Part 3 and Day 5 Part 1

**Rioro Ire – District 9**

I feel as though the lights have been turned out, and all of the heat has been drained away from the day. The night is what I dread. It seems as though I become enclosed in a cocoon of nothingness. I cannot see the dead tribute's captives, but I know what's going to happen to them. Their tortured screams echo through the darkness, making me hug Robin closer. She looks up at me in surprise, but then sees the look on my face. She gazes at me, not saying anything, but I can tell what she is yearning to say. Everything seems so twisted now. Even though she, Tony and I are still alive, it is different. Maybe it's because of the loss we have all suffered since the beginning of these games. That little girl, who, inside, meant so much to Tony, was dead. And she died so quickly, too. A fever and loss of blood. I never even knew her, yet she has caused so many traumas. That is what the hunger games do to you.

Tony ruffles his dark hair and turns around to us, sleepily. "Are you going to watch-"the first cannon cut him off. The first face I see in the sky is Ruby, the girl from district one. She never seemed like a killer, even though she was with the careers. Instead of moving on to the next tribute, there is a video of her hostage, Fiorela, whose death makes me look away. Her screams still echoed through the arena after the next cannon fired. In the sky was the face of Randalf Kim. His hostage was also killed. They didn't show it, but his screams were magnified, rippling through the arena. Robin was staring stonily at the sky, her fingers white as she gripped into the rock floor of the cave. It was like she was purposely torturing herself, but I knew she couldn't bring herself to look away. I, too, gazed up at the sky as the anthem played, in respect for those who had died. It wasn't much, but it was the least I could do.

There is a silence that rings in our ears, and Tony is the first to speak. "Rio, you're on guard," Wordlessly, I nod. Robin shifted as I stood, then took my position at the entrance of the cave. The warmth of her body had now left me, and was replaced by a chilling coldness. The inky black sky was a horrific, yet thrilling thing to be in. You could not see anything, yet you could almost feel it cocooning you. Anything could happen, and it left me with a crazy rush of adrenaline.

"Rioro?" a small voice called through the silence. It was panicking, but I knew who it was. It was Kaplan Jang, the little kid I volunteered for. But that was stupid; he couldn't be here, could he? No. I was imagining things. I must have been going crazy, because there he was, stumbling towards me. And I could see him as though it was day. This was inhuman. Something was wrong. He stumbled towards me, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shocked and scared. He didn't answer, just stumbled towards me in fright. Then I saw them, his blood red eyes. "Get away from me!" I jumped up.

"Rio?" Robin asked from inside the cave. Kaplan shouldn't be here, he can't be here. This wasn't him.

He leapt high into the air and sprang towards me, and I ducked out of the way just in time. It let out an inhuman, ear piercing screech as he mutt slammed into the wall, and fell to the ground. It whispered devilishly;

"_You shouldn't be here. You know you will go, so be it sooner rather than later."_

**Christina Robins – District 9**

Rio stands very still. I can't tell if he is doing it on purpose or not, but it scares me all the same. The mild wind ruffles his clothes, and his dark hair is pulsed across his forehead.

"Rio?" I whisper. He slowly turns to face me. His face is stony and unreadable, but I can see the ghost of horror in his eyes. I see his Adams apple contracting as he gulps. In the faint moonlight, I can see dimly his whole body, standing like a once-proud statue in the moonlight. His face is held high, those his impossibly blue eyes are shut. His shirt is ripped and worn across his torso, and his long arms are hanging limply by his sides. I see his knees shaking, and run over to him.

Opening his eyes steadily, he gazes at me. "Robin…" he says. "You are the only reason why I'm still alive," He wraps his arms around my shoulders and we hug. It was a sweet moment. It was a time when I felt slightly safe in the games, but the moment wasn't romantic. Maybe it never was?

My body stiffens, and I step away from him.

"What?" he asks quietly.

"Nothing...uh- I'll take the watch from here on, shall I?" I yawned in by best effort to sway the subject.

"Yeah, yeah…if that's okay," he sighs. Neither of us mentions the blood stains on the ground. He backs into the cave, and I keep my eyes fixed on his back until the night engulfed his body. "Robin?"

He steps back outside. "You know I would never, ever force myself on you, never pressure you into something you thought was wrong…"

We stood there awkwardly, before I replied- "I know,"

Rio turns once more and this time, he doesn't return.

I plunk down on the ground and put my head in my hands. When will this madness end? I feel as though a big black hole has come and sucked the little light there was in my day. There are still other kids in the hunger games- still young innocent people will die. Why? Why does everything have to be this way?

Of course, I have felt all of this so much that I am now sick of hearing these thoughts.

The silence is too eerie. The sounds that I was hearing only moments ago seem to have been drained from my ears, hurling me into an empty world. Something was wrong. _Very wrong._

I could hear gargled cries from inside the cave. They seemed to erupt through the silence like a monstrous wave smashing into the once undisturbed shoreline, hungry to pull the sand into its depths, clawing and crashing again and again, until the poor sand is fine and erodes into the ocean.

I am the sand.

The hunger games are the ocean.

I suppress the gasp that was almost released from my throat that seemed to close as I whip my head around to face the entrance of the cave. Nothing.

An icy, grotesque hand wrenches itself around my throat. I try to scream, but all I can manage is a whine. I cannot even see the face of my attacker, just the cold, cruel darkness that is the night.

"_I will kill you…"_ A voice whispers. Like a burning hot iron had been slashed across my chest, I can feel myself seize up.

"_Unless…"_ It continued, deliberating. This was no tribute. The skeletal hand that is gripped around my neck was something, much worse. "_You kill him…Rioro Ire must be slaughtered...oh yes…"_

"P-please!" I let out a shaky sob. "Don't make me-" I gasped for more air. "Do it! I-" Words seemed to fail me. My mind, so confused at this twisted romance with the one boy who it will never work out with, seemed to not comprehend. Rioro was my friend, my ally, and love, of all things that I was feeling for him, was the most hot and confused. I couldn't kill him.

"I- can't do it! I beg you!"

The voice simply cackled. Outraged, I tried to stutter something that may have the tiniest chance of getting us out of this mess.

"_Think of your brother trapped in that cage…kill Rioro and you will be spared!"_

_Oh God no! Please! Don't let me do this! God, if you're up there, please have mercy! _I prayed desperately. I never believed in God, but if he is out there, he may be my only chance…

I didn't want to have to make this choice…my brother and I or Rio.

"_I'm waiting!"_ The thing, whatever it was, tightened its grip, I could barely breathe. I was shuddering, and I could hear Trent screaming somewhere;

"Robin! Robin, just do it! Please don't get killed!"

I only had one choice; I had to do it. "I will kill him," the words seem to tick in my throat, but I say them clearly. The world seemed to stop whilst in motion. What I knew was right, my beliefs, my conscience, my integrity, seemed to be shattered as soon as those words played on my lips.

Then, as though time has been suddenly sped up, the hand recedes, and I shakily pick up my sword.

"Robin?" It was Rio. He stepped out into the darkness. The candle he was holding illuminated the world so abruptly that my eyes hurt. "Robin, I love you!" And that was when he grabbed me forcefully and pulled me towards him.

"Stop it, Rio!" I yelp, startled by his sudden passion. "Please! Get off of me!"

He didn't listen; instead, he moved in to kiss me. This wasn't Rio. The boy I knew was respectful of my feelings, who said only moments ago that he would never do such a thing as he was doing now…this Rio was a mutt.

"_Kill him!" _

I raised my sword and stabbed into the mutt. It fell forwards, just as I too collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. Once the tears started, they couldn't be stopped. I gasped and shook uncontrollably, like a little child.

"_You just did what you never thought you could…killer. You should die too," _The voice made me feel as though someone had just branded them on my shoulder.

"Robin…what happened?" Rio runs out of the cave. His voice scares me more than anything else…and as soon as I hear it, my whole body seizes into a fit. I was hyperventilating now, ands when Rio rushed to my side, I pushed him away, still sobbing and pleading.

"God no! Please no!" I cried out.

**Anton Urie – District 12**

The instant Rio rushed out of the cave I knew something was terribly wrong. I followed, holding my knives tightly in my fists, bracing myself for an attack. There was nothing there, at first. Then I saw Robin, lying curled on the ground, tears pouring from her eyes onto the ground. She looked as though she was in horrifying pain, and the more Rio was trying to calm her, the more she wept.

"Here," I leant down and stroked Robin's head tenderly. Rio shot me a look, but I ignored it. "It's okay now, you're safe, okay?" Robin calmed a little, but the tears still flowed.

Wordlessly, I scooped her up in my arms and carried her into the cave. Rio followed in hot pursuit. I could feel his eyes staring into my back, but right now, I wasn't thinking about anything but getting Robin out of the open.

I could only imagine that something very, very bad must have happened to her. She seemed so strong, so sure of herself…what could have possibly done this to her?

She trembles, and silently cries, but doesn't object when I sit down with her in my arms. She just lies there, not saying or doing anything, not moving away from me. Rio sits down also, frowning. It was incredibly awkward; sitting there with the girl he declared love for in my lap. I gulped and then focused my attention to Robin.

"Robin…can you sit up?" I ask warmly. Robin nods, and struggles to get off of me. Rio was glaring daggers, but Robin is quite oblivious.

"Can you tell us what happened?" I ask kindly.

Robin sits up, more confidently, like she usually is. "I was on watch," she says. "There was a hand…a hand-" she shut her eyes. "Was choking me, and a voice…told me to kill Rio…or I would die, and so would Trent," A choice between her life and her brothers, or Rio's.

"Then a mutt…came out." She continued. "I thought it was Rio, until he tried to…tried to force himself onto me. Rio said to me he would never do something like that, so I knew it was a mutt. I realized the capitol was trying to trick me into thinking he was real." Rioro looked horrified.

"I killed it, but I wasn't sure- wasn't sure if he was really a mutt or not," she gritted her teeth. "I was so shocked I…" her voice trailed off. Rio nods empathetically.

He moves towards Robin, and wraps his arms around her shoulders. This time, Robin did not object.

"I'm okay now," she clears her voice. "Just a bit shaken," She looked more than shaken.  
I offered her some water, which she accepted gratefully, as well as a scrap of food.

"I better take the watch, then," Rio offers, despite having Robin by his side.

"No, I better do it," I stood up. It was futile in denying the message on the map. To bring to life my greatest fear, a fear I did not even know for myself yet. Robin's must have been betraying her integrity, her beliefs.

I walk the entrance, and instead of sitting, I stand with my knives in the defensive position, and waited. I waited so long that my body became numb.

A silver parachute wafted down to my feet. I picked it up and saw what I was longing for most – water. I took a sip and then did a double take. The water was unusually sickly-smelling, like a heavy medicine, but it was so delicious that I had to take another swig. Soon, I began to feel drowsy.

I was so sure that the capitol would throw my fears into my face, and yet there was nothing except for the greedy darkness and bitter cold. Neither Rio nor Robin came to relieve me of my post, and there was something in the atmosphere that made me sleepy, and heavy-lidded. I was slowly being dragged into a sleep.

I could feel it pulling me under. I was betraying my friends, letting them down, but it was just so inviting…and soon enough, my eyelids closed.

The dream I had was unlike any I had ever had before. I slept soundly for a while, then I started hallucinating, seeing all kinds of bad things.

"_You don't have a chance…just perish and you will be saved,"_ Something in my mind kept repeating, over and over like a mantra.

**Anton Urie – district 12**

I woke with a start, and then realized what I had done. A sudden pang of guilt throbbed through my chest. I had let down their trust….anything could have happened! A sudden panic sent shivers down my spine. Running inside, I could feel the dread build up in my body. It was only just on the brink of dawn. What was black was now grey.

Robin was asleep, and so was Rio. Nothing had happened to them, but I knew that I fell into the capitol's trap so easily, it was my foolishness that had endangered the lives of my allies, and my own. In fact, it didn't even seem likely that it was the capitol's doing: I falling asleep was far less sinister than forcing Robin to kill 'Rio' (aka. The mutt), or I suppose, freaking out Rio with something a rather. He looked so shaken when he came back to the cave; something was up. Suddenly, it hit me.

It was like when you were sitting in the still coldness, expecting the wind to come from the east. Then, without you suspecting a thing, it belts you from the south and knocks you over, flattening the life out of you. _It was the water._

It had tasted so unusually sweet…so medicinal. It must have been _drugged._ Everything seemed to fit together so neatly, like a jigsaw puzzle, only I was the hand helping everything fall into place. The thing I really longed to binge on- water just happened to conveniently float to my feet when I longed for it most- full of morphine. I was so foolish, so stupid. Anything could have happened…anyone could have come along and killed us all. I was so lucky that didn't happen.

After my induced slumber, I was feeling incredibly groggy and lethargic, but I could slowly feel my mind coming round. I grabbed the rest of the drugged water and stowed it away with the rest of my belongings. Who knew if it would come in handy? I was feeling strangely like I was recovering from a hangover, only I didn't take any grog.

"Oi!" I shook Rio awake, not bringing myself to disturb Robin, who had been so traumatized, and now was sleeping peacefully. Rio stirred and then looked up at me in shock. I noticed he had been sleeping with a knife in his hand. He then started, jumped up and then let out a breath when he realized it was me.

"Oh blimey," he sighed apologetically. "I forgot to let you off guard," I raised my eyebrows into a look that plainly said; yeah, you did.

"We should wake Robin," I suggest, leaning down and shaking her lightly. Her eyes snap open, and her body kicks into action, reaching for her sword inches from her arm.

By now it was just starting to become day, and I could feel the cold being sucked from the arena with it. The sun rose in a shocking pink and startling orange that matched perfectly the arena's rocky surface.

"We should get going," Robin rapidly bundled her things, and grabbed her map.

"_You don't have a chance…just perish and you will be saved," _I finally realized what this was – the next clue.

**Trixi Tawers – District 11**

Sometimes I feel like it would be better to be scared than bored. Your body feels like it is electrically charged, your heart is pounding and sweat is oozing down your body, and you know and feel that you are still functioning. When you are bored, it's different.

You feel so useless, even restless to do something, then, when the action starts, you used all of your energy longing that you are useless.

Now I would take being bored over scared any day. The map was right; it did bring alive my greatest fear; that I, somehow killed my parents. At first, I felt that crazy adrenaline rush, and then fear kicked in, big time. Once I killed the mutts, it felt like everything hit me so hard. I guess it's kind of like my fear theory; when you're scared, you think about nothing other than survival, and afterwards, you get hit with everything.

What was written on the rock was driving me to do something dangerous, something wildly stupid, something I would never regret, because I wouldn't live to do it.

You killed them, you did. So why would you still want to live?

It is so clear to me…I killed my family, and now I have nothing to live for. They want me to die, like Seve did, ending his life because of the loss of someone he loved. I was smarter than that, I knew. What I didn't know was if I had the strength to find that knowledge, to harness it, and let it keep me sane.

I wasn't about to kill myself, they were mutts. I wasn't responsible for the disappearance of my real parents, but somewhere deep inside; I know I could have done something, anything.

The sun was just up, and I still had no idea how to rescue Rowel. I just stared and stared at the now blank map. It was the key to surviving now, but it wasn't being much help.

Suddenly, as though all of my birthdays had come at once, the map said;

**DREAD GIVES PAIN  
AND PAIN GIVES RELIEF  
TO EVERYTHING**

It was another message for suicide, somehow, or to encourage us to kill. The message at the bottom caught me off guard.

**If you love them, as they love you, find where they would be if in your shoes. **

It was the clearest message the capitol had given so far. Basically, I had to journey through the arena and get to the place where Rowel would most likely be if he was in the arena.

Rowel was big, and tough, but not particularly brawny. Still, he was bigger than most kids in the games, so that ruled out any hiding in any tight crevices or caves in the canyon. He was a good thinker, and tactics was his middle name, so I doubted he would hide at the bottom of the canyon, but he wasn't stupid and would put himself out in the open. He would also source out resources, and would set a base camp somewhere close by, but would always travel light with the essentials, a nomad.

This lead to one thing: find water.

**Selena Lennock – District 4**

If there's one thing I've learnt in these games, it's not to make bad allies. Rat was a bit of a hothead who couldn't follow out on his promises, and Seve was an airhead (enough said). Graphite was never really part of our group, but I guess we sort of assembled for a 'strength in numbers' group. Ruby was truly sweet, but was never really an asset. Now it's down to three, I guess the only three who had the guts to kill without problems, the stronger group.

Freya seemed to communicate more, but was so defensive that you couldn't really have a proper conversation with her, she was, however, prepared to follow instructions, if they were clear and showed clear directive (something I was about to show right now).

"Right," I stand up. "We are strong, we are the elite, but we have had stuff get in the way that we should have been able to sort out easily," Gabe looks at me thoughtfully, but Freya nods in agreement.

"It's time we start a real military operation. No playing around, no backing down. This is cold, hard war against the other tributes. We need to divide and conquer, playing to our strengths, and eliminating the competition with such force, they won't know what hit them," Gabe seemed impressed, so was I actually, or maybe I was just desperate to get these damn games over with.

"Weapons: We have quite a collection, so I'm not too fussed, and food is plentiful, but I am worried about water. We will have to find some soon otherwise we won't make it very far. I suggest we move east, it's the lowest point here, geographically, so it would make sense there would be water there."

"I'm in," Freya gives me a cold hard nod.

"Same," Gabe agrees. Easy.

We all set off just as mid-morning approaches, and the journey was already making me feel like I was in an oven. We all move silently, taking sneaky routes and shortcuts rather than be out in the open. Our 'strength in numbers' strategy was good for that, but not when you are in an alliance with only two other people.

"Sh!" Gabe whispers sometime around midday. "Do hear what I hear?" I hated it when people say that. Nevertheless, I strained my ears. Water, a slight trickle of it was what my ears detected.

We crept from behind the boulder and saw what I had been longing to see all the time. It was a medium-sized waterhole, brownish and almost completely still, except for the steady flow of water into it from a small recess in the rock. Surrounding it were many huge boulders and rises in the rough rock, perfect for attacking someone while they were getting water.

I raised my spear, ready to attack, and slunk around each boulder. No one in sight. Quite confident we were safe, I walked down to the water hole, and Gabe and Freya followed. With an empty bottle, I filled scooped down and filled it with the water, then brought it up to eye level to survey. It was quite clear, but it looked a little murky.

I swiftly dropped what I hoped the right amount of iodine into the bottle and saw Gabe and Freya do the same.

"This is a good place to attack people. They would stumble down to the waterhole where they would be quite vulnerable, and then we could kill 'em," Good. Gabe was now in the military frame of mind, like I was.

We all split up and found a pretty good boulder to camp by. It was so irregularly shaped, that it would be easy to set camp. After half an hour, I greedily took a large gulp of my water. It was the best I had in a long time.

**Smarth Vital – District 11**

I had lain low for a long time; I was almost used to it. As soon as van Pelt got away, I sourced out this water. It was a joyous moment, when I saw it for the first time. Foolishly, I stumbled down to the edge and threw it onto my face and drank like there would be no tomorrow. I didn't seem to be affected by it.

No one else knew about the water source, except for me. It was completely by chance that I found my hiding place, retreating from the water's edge, I slumped back against a boulder, and I fell much lower than I should have. With lots of digging, I unearthed a cave. It was small, but big enough to fit me into it, with my stuff, comfortably. It was actually quite easy, looking back on it. The cave almost seemed to be dug into the colossal boulder, which was at least twice my size.

In there I had hidden, emerging occasionally to do my business and drink water. I thought I was safe enough, until that fateful day; I laid eyes on the careers. There were only three of them, quite heavily armed, and scouting around thoroughly.

I felt my heart racing in my chest, and I became so scared that they would find me that I could hardly breathe, even though the entrance was well hidden by smaller rocks. They couldn't find me, and now that they were here, I had to get rid of them.

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the delay in uploading new chapters. I was having major computer troubles and school was piling up and taking over. Thankyou for waiting and I will faithfully be uploading the next chapter in the games. If you are going to leave a review, PLEASE DO NOT RAGE ON ABOUT THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER. Like I said, sorry that I am late in uploading. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Death toll:**

**1. Darryl Faines – killed by Freya Kalen**

**2. Conan Beckon – killed by Beatrix Morgenstern**

**3. Elliot Weber – killed by Gabe Tiburon, injured by Selena Lennock**

**4. Daisy Crest – killed by Gabe Tiburon**

**5. Imnio Chastic – killed by Freya Kalen**

**6. Vulcan Mead – killed by Selena Lennock, injured by Seve Akonda**

**7. Alloura Marzougi – killed by Seve Akonda**

**8. Graphite Edgley – killed by Freya Kalen **

**9. Chrysanta Mercade – deep gash in leg/fever.**

**10. Tanner Shala – Rat Hues**

**11. Seve Akonda – suicide**

**12. Rat Hues – Freya Kalen**

**13. Ruby Zershmeide – mutts**

**14. Randalf Kim – killed by Chrissy van Pelt**


	21. AN

Hey guys. Look, I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm kind of wondering whether I should continue writing this fanfic. I know if I stopped writing it, it wouldn't be fair to all of you who submitted tributes/stuck with the story, but lately I've been feeling pretty unmotivated to keep writing. There just haven't been that many people reading the last few chapters and the response I've had has been quite minimal. Also, I've been completely thrown head-first into crazy schooling and time is really of the essence for me.

I do want to continue with the story but I don't want to keep updating to a non-existent audience. I don't have much time to really write this thing anymore, and even now I'm rushing to write this and post it. So please, do you want me to continue writing?

I will if you want me to, I can find the time, but I don't see the point if no one will be reading this anymore.

I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time, but I guess that's the way things go. So yeah, please leave a review on this chapter with your opinion and I guess we'll see what goes on from there.

Thanks!


End file.
